Misguided help
by Cindersarah
Summary: Kyoko is so busy she needs a manager. While she expects a Yashiro clone, she gets someone entirely different. Will she be able to get stronger with this famed new manager, or weaker? (Story began pre-Chapter 145...no Setsu)
1. Chapter One: The meeting

**A/N. While this isn't my first fanfic, it is my first one of Skip Beat. So feel free to comment about anything…feel free to be harsh, but be nice about it. :P. I want to thank MysticSorcerer for helping me. You're the best! **

Lory Takarada scanned the resume again before studying the woman in front of him. Placing the piece of paper on his desk**,** he said with a smile, "Well Tomiko Seto, I didn't think such a famous writer as you would want to be a manager."

The woman smiled. "Well, there's a time for everything," Tomiko replied then added, "And if you notice from my resume, there are many people who would gladly reference me."

Lory barely glanced at the resume. "I'd be a reference for your resume just from reading your books Ms. Seto," he said, his eyes becoming starry. "Your novels are so full of love and romance; I just want to read them over and over again!"

Tomiko smiled politely. _There is barely any romance in them. My stories are horror mystery novels. The only time love is mentioned, is when the lover is killed._ She was tempted to say it, but you don't say that to superiors without having the risk of insulting them. If she wanted to do what she planned, she had to make him her personal friend. "Thanks for the compliment." She modestly said instead. "May we get back to the interview Mr. Takarada?"

"Of course. Well, the actress that you requested still doesn't have a manager. We told her to come here for an appointment with a possible match." Lory said seriously, showing his rare business etiquette. "She should be here in a little while."

"I look forward to meeting her," Tomiko answered with a smile. _Again. _

"While we wait for her…" Lory said, leaning forward with an anticipating smile on his face. "Can we talk about the love between your characters?"

Meanwhile…

The now eighteen year old Kyoko hurried through the unusually busy halls of LME. Most of the people she had never seen away from their desks. She saw Kanae watching the crowd skeptically. "Moko-chan!" Kyoko crowed and hurried to her. She gave her a hug, which Kanae distractedly accepted. Kyoko looked at the crowd. "What's going on Moko-chan?"

"Famous celebrity." Kanae told her. Kyoko looked around, confused.

"There are always famous celebrities around here all the time. What's so special about this one?" Kyoko asked her friend, curiously. The crowds weren't that big compared to when Tsuraga Ren was places where women were, but it was still impressive in a workplace that had famous people around all the time.

"Tomiko Seto. Apparently this is the first time she's ever crossed the threshold of LME." Kanae said then looked at her friend, who she hadn't seen for a few months. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I have an appointment with the president. He's found me a possible match for a manager." Kyoko said excitedly, grateful for Tsuraga-san. He was the one who convinced her to talk to the president about needing a manager. She didn't think she was famous enough yet for one, but Tsuraga-san said that if you need people to give you appointments two months in advance because you're booked solid, you needed a manager.

Kyoko looked at the people in her way. They were crowding around the president's waiting room. She wouldn't be able to get through there unless she crawled around their legs, which she'd only do if she was late. "Who's Tomiko Seto?" Kyoko asked innocently, causing her best friend to stare at her in disbelief.

"She's a famous author. Her horror mysteries are known by the young and old combined. She's married to Manzo Seto, and they have a daughter Keiko who is sixteen almost seventeen. Seto-san has been writing her novels for almost twenty years. She has had people use her books for movie and drama plots. Her name is practically everywhere, yet you have to ask who she is?" Kanae took a deep breath and looked at Kyoko, who was hiding a smile. "What?"

"You really like Seto-san, don't you?" Kyoko asked brightly, causing Kanae to blush slightly.

"Well, I overheard conversations of complete fans who talk about her, and while I'm watching television interviews of her and her husband were always after." Kanae said defensively, her excuse sounding lame to her ears.

"Oh. Well, you just know everything, don't you Moko-chan?" Kyoko said beaming which caused Kanae to feel slightly bad lying to her. Kyoko looked at her watch and gasped. "I'm going to be late! Good bye Moko!"

"Goodbye." Kanae said, watching Kyoko push through the crowds.

Kyoko shoved people out of her way, saying words of apology as she went. The people in turn protested, but when they saw it was Kyoko they slowly stepped out of her way. There were a few who refused to move, but did when they saw the Mio-like glare aimed at them. Kyoko stepped around the final people and smiled at the flustered secretary guarding the door.

"I'm here for my appointment!" Kyoko said cheerfully.

The secretary looked flustered. "I'm sorry Ms. Mogami. I'd let you in, but I'm afraid they all might follow. I called security to help, but I think they may be in the crowd as well," she said with an apologetic smile.

Kyoko glanced at her watch. She was now a minute away from being late. She could just imagine Ren's lectures now. She shot an evil look behind her, her little demons flooding out. She didn't dare tell her superiors to get back to work, but they seemed to get the clue from her glance. She turned and smiled at the secretary who, as soon as the crowd left, had stuck her head in the president's doorway.

"Mr. Takarada, Ms. Mogami's here," she said sweetly before stepping out of Kyoko's way. Kyoko walked into the office, and without looking at the people in front of her, sank into a deep bow.

"I'm sorry for being late," she said clearly, afraid that the person who could become her manager may get a bad impression of her.

"That's quite alright Ms. Mogami." Takarada said joyfully. "This is Tomiko Seto. She's quite the person to have as your manager. If you choose her, I know people will take you even more seriously, not to mention she can teach you more about love."

"I don't know about that Ms. Mogami, but it's an honour to meet you." Tomiko said, smiling, but her eyes hardened. She thought, "This girl had yet to raise her head, but has been sunk in a bow during this entire introduction. Has she learned nothing from the few years she's been in the business? If she hasn't, then I'll have a lot of work to do."

"No, no, no. It's an honour even being in the same room as you Tomiko. I've heard amazing things about your work." Kyoko said, raising her head for the first time. The person in front of her made Kyoko's eyes widen. For a split second, she almost saw the cold glare in the all too familiar eyes, but after she blinked they were kind so Kyoko wasn't sure. The hair was different, and the face was older. Kyoko stood up straight and stared at the woman. So quietly they could barely hear Kyoko said in a questioning tone, "M-Moth…er?"


	2. Chapter Two: Reassurance

**A/N Sorry everyone for the delay on the chapter. I just recently moved, so I didn't have internet until today. (well, apparently I had it yesterday, but no one told me.) Hope you enjoy. Thanks again to Mystic Sorceror for helping out with editing and stuff. You're awesome!**

Lory looked questioningly at Tomiko who seemed to take it in stride. "Do I look like your mother?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yes." Kyoko admitted, still looking at Tomiko as if she had seen a ghost and wanted to run away screaming. "Her hair was black, and yours is light brown though. Also, she didn't have as many wrinkles..." Kyoko's eyes widened and she bowed, "I'm deeply sorry!"

Tomiko smiled and patted Kyoko's head. "It's quite alright. Everyone cannot have as fresh as an appearance as you Kyoko. Just make sure you don't say that again because some people may take some offense."

"I'm sorry Seto-san." Kyoko said meekly, still not sure if this was her mother or not. Tomiko smiled and gave Kyoko a comforting hug. Kyoko stiffened at the sudden contact, but, when she wasn't pushed away after a few seconds, she relaxed.

"Do you still think I'm your mother?" Tomiko whispered in her ear.

"No..." Kyoko answered carefully. Her own mother would have pushed her away, and wouldn't have even initiated the hug. _She wouldn't even be in this room if she really was my mother. _

Lory watched the woman and girl together. If you looked closely they did have similar features. "Ms. Mogami, Mrs. Seto, can we get back to the interview?"

"Of course." Tomiko said smoothly, stepping away from Kyoko. She brushed off her suit casually before saying, "Do you have any questions for me, Mogami-san?"

"Well, um, the questions I have I'm sure Takarada-san can answer." Kyoko replied awkwardly. "I don't want to waste your time."

"But you want to waste mine?" Lory asked jokingly. Kyoko's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No...I..." she started, but Lory interrupted her by raising a hand.

"Mogami-san, this is an interview. Tomiko is trying to get a job as your manager. She can only get that if you're satisfied. How do you know if you're satisfied unless you ask questions?"

"Well if you put it that way." Kyoko said thoughtfully before addressing Tomiko, "Seto-san, why do you want to be my manager?"

"I believe that I can help you become the best actress you can be. You have so much potentional that even my husband has stated you are a force to be reckoned with," Tomiko answered, causing Kyoko to blush and start waving her hands in protest.

"I'm just an amatuer. I don't deserve such compliments," she started, but went silent when Tomiko put her hand up.

"That's something you have to work on as well." Tomiko said sternly, yet kindly. "Instead of denying people's compliments you should just humbly thank them. Even if you don't believe them."

"I'm sorry for my mistakes!" Kyoko shouted passionately, and would have gone into a dogeza if Tomiko didn't grab on to her arm just then.

"Don't bow and apologize at everything. You're not a commoner under a king." Tomiko instructed. "Do you see girls your age bowing at everything? No. So keep an eye on your surroundings and see what other people bow at."

Kyoko looked at Tomiko, startled; she almost said exactly what Father had said before, except he was referring to it would help your acting. If Tomiko gave the same advice as Kuu, [**Yay Kuu-sama!!!!!]** she would definitely be a great manager. Kyoko bowed deeply, "Please take care of me Seto-san."

Tomiko sighed. _This girl just doesn't learn. _She looked at Lory with a smile. "Does that mean I get the job."

He smiled and nodded. "Yes. You can start tomorrow."

Tomiko bowed slightly at the hip, not failing to notice that Kyoko was watching her actions very carefully. "Thank you for this opportunity. I won't fail." Tomiko responded confidently."

"I don't believe you will Mrs. Seto. Mogami-san," Lory said, getting Kyoko's attention, "Have you had any Love Me assignments recently?"

Kyoko shook her head. "No. I haven't received any. If there are any, they seem to be giving them to Moko-chan and Chiori-san." Kyoko felt bad for not getting any assignments and leaving all the work to her friends. It was just that people seemed to understand that she barely had time to sleep, let alone work on loving people.

"You can set aside your Love Me responsibilities until your workload slows down. If anyone can teach you love, it's Seto-san." Lory said with a smile, causing Tomiko to stare at him in surprise.

"Oh, I don't mind doing Love Me assignments. I don't want Moko-chan and Chiori-san to do all the work." Kyoko said, feeling really bad now. She may have been the first one to join the Love Me section, but Moko-chan wasn't that far behind. They should have been able to leave close together.

Lory waved her worries away. "The Love Me section wasn't about the work, it was about learning to love. I believe that you can learn that more with Seto-san." Lory responded firmly, ending the discussion.

Tomiko bowed, closely copied by Kyoko. She didn't bow any lower then Tomiko, but her bow seemed more formal, more polite. Lory chuckled under his breath. You can teach her much, but she still ends up being her own person, achieving more than anyone expected her to.

The women left, leaving Lory to his own thoughts. When Kyoko thought that Tomiko was her mother, she didn't looked relieved. Her face showed fear and sadness. It reminded him of when Maria had stumbled on that landmine at the parking lot. He didn't think that Tomiko was telling the complete truth. Kyoko hadn't seemed to believe her until Tomiko had hugged her. It saddened his heart that Kyoko only believed someone wasn't her mother when she received personal contact.

He'd watch over them from a distance, he decided. Kyoko has many people watching over her, if Tomiko Seto was a bad choice, someone would speak up. If anyone can help her succeed in overcoming childhood troubles, it'd be Tomiko Seto. Until then... Lory picked up the latest of Tomiko's books and flipped to his favourite part, where the lovers have their final goodbye, just before the murder. He grinned at how well the story was written, despite the gruesome end. This women will teach Kyoko to love, even if she intends to or not.

**A/N Not really a cliff hanger like the last chapter, but whatever, can't do it for all of them. Lol. Like all authors, I love reviews and makes me write faster. Even if it's a word, or a letter.**


	3. Chapter Three: Appointments

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Helped me think of ideas.. I'd like to thank Mystic Sorceror for being my sound board. **

Kyoko looked closely at the woman walking beside her. She had to convince herself that this wasn't her mother, despite they looked very similar. She opened her mouth to ask a question, but Tomiko beat her to it, "Where are you going now?" Tomiko asked professionally.

"Well, I have filming for 'Box R' in an hour, and then I have an appointment with Sawara-san afterwards." Kyoko said, double checking her book. Tomiko smoothly took it over. She studied it, took out a pen and made some changes. Pulling her cellphone out of her purse, Tomiko entered a number.

"Sawara-san? This is Seto-san, Kyoko's manager....yes I'm new to the job...yes we're aware of her appointment. I was wondering if we could change it to right now...perfect. See you soon." Tomiko closed her cellphone and looked at Kyoko, who was staring at her in awe. "What is it Mogami-san?"

"That was amazing!" Kyoko cooed. "How did you get him to change it so quickly?"

Tomiko stared at Kyoko. "He was available now, and it saves you a trip. What do you normally do?"

Kyoko shrugged, "Well, he was the one who gave me the time and it was empty for me. I didn't want to inconvenience him by asking for an earlier time."

Tomiko shook her head slightly. No wonder they were trying to find her a manager. She didn't do anything for herself. "Well, right now your inconveniencing him by not hurrying to your appointment." Tomiko gestured to the elevator. Kyoko's eyes widened and she ran to it, pressing the button urgently. Tomiko smiled, slightly amused. _Well, if we need to get places, I don't have to worry about giving her reasons to run._

The elevator ride was rather silent, both women thinking about different things. When the doors opened Kyoko rushed into the office, closely followed by Tomiko. Just before they reached Sawara-san's desk though, Tomiko scooted in front of Kyoko. she bowed slightly, reminding Kyoko to do the same. "Sorry we're late." They said in unison.

Takenori Sawara's eyebrows went up. Normally, if Kyoko even thought she was late, she'd be groveling for minutes on end, making the appointment late anyway. Maybe her having a manager was a good thing. Maybe he wouldn't have to be scared of appointments with Kyoko anymore. "That's quite alright," he said and the women stood back up.

"What's going on Sawara-san?" Kyoko asked and he smiled.

"I have a few scripts for you Mogami-san." He said and passed the three scripts to Kyoko. "The one on the top is the one I think you'll be most interested in. I believe you've met the director of this one already."

Kyoko looked at him confused, then glanced at the script. She smiled with excitement. "Director Shinka? He's the director?" Kyoko remembered his kindness. She still had her photo that he had given her for doing such a good job. It seemed like such a long time ago, yet it was what first created her love for acting. "I'd gladly work with him!" She shouted, ready to return the favour.

"You haven't even heard about the story." Mr. Sawara looked at her in surprise.

"Director Shinka knows me well. I'm sure he didn't give me a story that I don't like." Kyoko said confidently, but Mr. Sawara and Tomiko looked doubtful.

"Kyoko, why don't you look it over? This attitude isn't very professional." Tomiko coaxed lightly. Kyoko nodded.

"Okay. I'll give you an answer tomorrow." Kyoko said and looked at her watch. It was time to leave. She bowed slightly. "Thank you for your help." Then left with Tomiko. watched them leave with a relaxed smile on his face. No fear of being cursed tonight.

Tomiko watched from the sidelines while Kyoko was filming. Tomiko watched carefully for any mistakes, any little things that Kyoko can do better. Kyoko was good. She made sure to get things done in one take. If there was need for another take, it was one of the more experienced actors who had made mistakes.

_*************************************************_

Natsu heard her name called by the teacher. "Yes Sensai?" She asked, sugar sweet, but her eyes cold.

"You're needed at the principal's office." The teacher said then turned back to the chalkboard, missing the evil look that appeared on Natsu's face. She smiled at Kaori, who just simply shrugged. Natsu stood up and stretched in a cute way, while carefully surveying the class. Almost everyone was staring at her, except one girl. Hana Akita was staring at her desk, her hands shivering. Natsu smiled and walked to Hana's desk. "Hana-chan," Natsu cooed in her ear, causing her to cringe, "Pay attention to the teacher for me when I'm gone, okay?"

Natsu walked out of the class and closed the door behind her. She walked gracefully through the centre of the hall, causing those few that were in the hall to clear the way for her. She entered the front office and stepped in front of the secretary's desk. "I have an 'appointment' with the principal." Natsu declared with a smile.

"Go right in. She's expecting you." The secretary said, without even looking up from her computer. Natsu walked into the office and sat in the chair in front of the principal.

"You needed to see me, Yamada-sama?" Natsu asked as she crossed her legs. Mrs. Yamada looked at her carefully. She nodded.

"Yes Natsu-san. We have reason to believe you have been bullying students. You and your group...Kaori, Yumika and Rei." Mrs Yamada stated, looking at a piece of paper.

Natsu smiled and laughed. "Now that is a knee slapper. Who would create such gossip?" Natsu wondered outloud, tapping her finger on her chin.

"You don't need know the name Natsu. This is my school. I will not tolerate bullying in it. I will not let students be afraid to come to school." Mrs. Yamada said, staring at Natsu with a determined look.

Natsu waved her hand. "I completely agree Mrs. Yamada." Natsu widened her eyes. "Your daughter comes here doesn't she?"

"Yes she does."

"Of course you don't want her afraid to come to school." Natsu mused as the bell rang.

"You can go now Natsu-san. I don't want to hear reports that students have seen you bullying your peers."

"Oh don't worry Yamada-sama. You won't get any news like that." Natsu assured her as she stepped out of the office. Her friends were outside, waiting for her.

"So, what's next Natsu?" Kaori asked, seeing the smile slowly appear on Natsu's face.

"Well. Let's play tag. Guess who's it?" Natsu asked, shifting her facial expression into child innocence, causing her group to smile.

********************************************

"And cut!" The director yelled. "that's a wrap everyone! Go home, and see you later."

Kyoko blinked and Natsu's spirit went back into a corner in her mind. She skipped to Tomiko, who smiled. "How was that?" She asked, curious.

"Very good. I believe you do the character very well." Tomiko replied honestly.

"Can you tell me what's next on the schedule?" Kyoko requested, reaching for a water bottle. Tomiko looked at her schedule.

"lunch, then you have time to read the scripts Sawara-san gave you. After that, you have a 'Dark Moon' scenes to do." Tomiko said. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Hamburger and egg!" Kyoko cooed. Tomiko's eyes hardened slightly the loosened up.

"We have time for that. Let's go to my car." Tomiko ordered, leading the way_. Hamburger and egg. What type of teenager still enjoys such a childish meal? You'd think that her preferred tastes would have matured. _

"Seto-san, is everything alright?" Kyoko wondered. Tomiko smiled.

"Everything's fine." 

**A/N.. yeah, I made up a name for the forth character.. hope it works. . . if anyone actually knows her name, it'd be greatly appreciated. Again, I'm an author who gets inspiration from reviews... lol.**


	4. Chapter Four: Decisions

**A/N Here's the next chapter. It wasn't as fun to write as the last one, but that's probably because I loved writing Natsu.. she's my favourite character I believe. . . and I loved all the reviews I got last chapter.. the ones I did get. Very thorough guys. Thanks to Mystic Sorceror for editing... and she's just not a good editor, she's a fantastic writer as well. If you haven't already, check out her story Deadly Feline. The fun and suspense goes on for chapters!**

During lunch Kyoko scanned the scripts. Two she immediately tossed, they sounded like wannabe Natsu and Mio. The third one, the one Sawara suggested, sounded good though.

"What do you think about this one Seto-san?" Kyoko asked, passing the script across the table. Tomiko saw the title and smiled.

"I don't need to see this one. My husband and daughter are in it as well." Tomiko said with a smile. "What character would you be playing?"

"Yukiko. The main character." Kyoko recalled.

"My daughter is your supporting role I believe. She plays Nuriko. My husband will be your father who is trying to find you a husband." Tomiko told her.

"Tell me about your family. You must be close, considering you have a smile on your face whenever you talk about them." Kyoko noticed.

"We are close. Especially since I went on a lot of business trips when Keiko was young, I learned to enjoy the time I had with her. She was such a bright child, always learning things quickly. She skipped a grade quite early, and even then always did perfectly on everything. She loves to try new things, and has a new hobby monthly. She tried acting a few years ago, enjoyed it, but skipped on to cello lessons. I guess now she's back to acting." Tomiko mused.

Kyoko smiled, but inside she was aching. _If my mother had that same thinking... would she have enjoyed being home with me? Then again, Seto-san had a perfect daughter... if only I tried harder as a child, maybe my mother would have loved me._

"So are you going to do this one Mogami-san?" Tomiko asked, pulling Kyoko out of her thoughts. Tomiko held up the script.

"Yes. I'll call Sawara-san right now and tell him." Kyoko said, about to pull her cell phone out. Tomiko put her hand on Kyoko's arm.

"Mogami-san, that's my job. All you have to worry about is acting perfectly in front of the camera. Everything else, is my responsibilties." Tomiko lectured her softly.

Kyoko smiled. "Okay. Thank you for taking care of me!" She was about to stand and do a full bow, but then remembered Tomiko's lessons. So instead just just bowed her head.

"Well, we have to go to Dark Moon's set now." Tomiko stood up and tossed some money on the table. When she looked at Kyoko she saw a look of horrification.

"Please let me pay!" Kyoko said mentally calculating how much money she has in her purse.

"It's fine. Save your money for a rainy day Kyoko. didn't your mother teach you that all?" Tomiko asked teasingly. Kyoko's face darkened.

"Yes. She taught me that." Was all Kyoko could mangage to say. She was trying hard not to show on her face the despair she was feeling. Tomiko noticed, but didn't say anything.

"Well, your mother was a wise woman then." Tomiko said and pulled the distracted Kyoko towards the car.

"She was, my mother was the smartest woman I knew, she expected the same from her only child." Kyoko muttered. Tomiko ignored her as she started the car. The drive to the set was silent, both women concentrating on their own thoughts. Tomiko found a spot just as Ren's car pulled up beside them. Ren noticed Kyoko's sullen face and wondered what the reason was. He stepped out of his driver seat and knocked on her window, startling her. Kyoko gave him a forced smile and opened her door, causing Ren to get out of her way.

"Hello Tsuraga-san." She said as Tomiko got out as well. Ren's eyes slightly widened, but he covered it up well.

"Who's this?" He asked and Kyoko beamed.

"She's my new manager! This is Tomiko Seto. Seto-san this is Ren Tsuraga." Kyoko introduced them and Tomiko shook Ren's hand.

"It's a pleasure. My husband enjoys your take of Katasuki. He says it far surpassed Kuu's." Tomiko stated and Ren feigned surprise.

"Your husband, who's that?" he asked, and Yashiro looked at him as if he was an idiot.

Tomiko narrowed her eyes, and then chuckled. "I believe you are pulling my leg Tsuraga-san." Ren grinned.

"Of course I know your husband Seto-san, I'm a great fan of his work." Ren said easily. "How did someone with your fame become Kyoko's manager?"

"I talked to the Boss himself." Tomiko answered with an eyebrow raised. "I felt that since I do a better job managing my husband's schedule then his own manager, I might as well get paid for it."

Kyoko looked at the two. "Do you guys know each other?" she asked, feeling like she was out of the loop.

"I'm never met 'Ren Tsuraga' in my life." Tomiko replied smoothly, but eyed Ren suspiciously. "I've met several actors though, so I feel relaxed around them. You marry one, and you feel like part of their world."

"Oh." Kyoko seemed satisfied with that answer. "Oh, Tsuraga-san! I have a new role I'm starting soon."

"Really? That's great news! Is it another role like Mio?" Ren asked, and Yashiro watched the two of them interact with a giant smile on his face.

"Not really." Kyoko grinned. "Yukiko isn't like that at all."

Yashiro's eyes widened. He turned to Ren. "Isn't that the name of the main character in the new script you accepted?"

"Yes it is. It seems we're working together again Mogami-san." Ren said with a simple smile, but Kyoko's demons received some damage.

"Yes...it...seems..that..is...so..." Kyoko managed to say. Ren turned his attention to a disappointed Yashiro, giving Kyoko a chance to breath.

"We're going to be late." Ren simply stated and walked towards the building, with everyone running to keep up with his long legs. He would never admit it to Yashiro, but he was ecstatic. Though he shouldn't be, he was glad he was working with Kyoko.


	5. Chapter Five: Mio? Cute?

**A/N Thanks MysticSorceror for editing, and thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

Chapter Five

"And cut! That's a wrap everyone!" Director Okata yelled, well, he spoke as loud as he could. Kyoko walked off the set and towards Tomiko.

"How was that?" she asked, curiously.

"I felt your anger," the manger replied simply, looking at the script for Director Shinkai's drama. "Are you sure you can handle this person's role though?"

"What do you mean?" Kyoko looked at her, confused.

"Well, this character isn't pure evil like your other characters, can you do it?" Tomiko asked.

"Of course I can!" Kyoko blurted out, ready to defend herself.

The older woman raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure?" Tomiko inquired, her attention soon strayed and she smiled at the person coming towards them. "Hello Keiko!"

Kyoko turned and gaped, walking towards her was a really pretty girl. Keiko had layered black hair that dusted off her shoulders. Her side bangs that normally would cover her eye were tucked behind her ear, showing off her hazel eyes. Her eyes were sparkling with her dimpled smile. She was wearing a purple summer dress with artistic designs, over it she had a black jacket. Her dress only went knee high, showing off her legs with the help of high heels.

"Hello." She said sweetly, with no hidden disdain behind it. "My name is Keiko Seto. You're Kyoko Mogami, correct?"

"Uh...how did you know that?" Kyoko wondering if one of Keiko's recent hobbies was modeling as well. She had the grace of Natsu, but not the attitude that came with it.

Keiko laughed, "I'm a big fan of yours Mogami-sama," Keiko told her, "I absolutely adore Mio. She's just so cute!"

Kyoko's mouth dropped as she looked at the girl. However, Tomiko shook her head having heard this before. "I need to make a call," she stated, not heard by the two younger girls.

"Cute?" Kyoko echoed.

"Of course! I just love her style!" Keiko cooed, eyeing the other girl's outfit. "It's so...rich!"

Kyoko looked at her outfit as well, not seeing what Keiko saw. She always thought it was rather dull for a rich girl, who could have pretty colourful dresses like a princess. Whereas, it may suit Mio's personality, if Kyoko was rich, she would have used the money for beautiful things. "Really?" Kyoko asked doubtfully, her eyebrow crinkled as she studied the outfit more closely. It was well-made, but she didn't think that was what Keiko was referring to.

"Yes! I mean, I love Natsu's style, but you see that in magazines all the time. Mio is original!" Keiko replied, eyeing the fabric.

"Original..." Kyoko liked the sound of that, "Seto-chan, your mother said that we'd be in a drama together. Are you excited about it?"

Keiko shrugged. "It'll be fun I suppose. Mother wanted me to do it and Father agreed with her. I had an audition and the director thought I'd be perfect for the role. I'll be playing your sister."

"Do you know when we start filming?" Kyoko inquired.

The black haired girl shrugged, "I believe our first meeting is tomorrow."

"That soon?"

"That's how it is in the business, everything goes like that." Keiko said with a snap of her fingers. "You're either on the fast express train, or you don't get to your destination."

"Oh." Was all the older girl could reply to that. She knew that things happened rather quickly, but she never thought about it like that, she smiled and raised her fist in her air. "I'll go fast!" she declared with a grin.

"Go fast to where?" Ren's voice asked, causing both the girls to turn and look at him. His mouth slackened a little, but then he smiled. "Hello Seto-chan."

Keiko looked around, but when she realized her mother wasn't there, she pointed to herself. "Me? How do you know me?"

Kyoko thought that the twenty-one year old looked a little panicky, but surely she was wrong. "You go on interviews with your father and your mother on occasion, I happened to see them." Ren explained. It was an explanation that both the girls seemed to accept

"I hear that you're in Shinkai's drama as well Tsuruga-san." Keiko replied, changing the subject to one that didn't revolve around her and her family. "Who are you playing?"

"I play the man who hates you both in the beginning, but slowly learn to respect your choices." The famous actor explained, not mentioning he was doing it only because the president had threatened him. _Now I understand why. _He looked at Kyoko, who was smiling at the other girl, he had seen both plenty of times before, but seeing them together, he now saw how similar they looked to each other. They had the same sparkling eyes and similar facial structures; though Keiko's was slightly narrower, more refined.

He focused on the conversation, inwardly smiling at how excited Kyoko seemed about this drama. She seemed relieved that she didn't have a part that focused on hurting people. He, himself was rather pleased that she didn't have a role where she tried to destroy him. He noticed Tomiko watching them, a rather disturbed look on her face, he tried to figure out why, but soon her facial expressions changed to a smile.

She walked towards them, calling as she went, "Keiko! Mogami-san! We have to get going! Mogami-san has to get back to the Darumaya."

The youngest in the group frowned as her mother said that. "You don't live with your parents?" Keiko asked, showing of her naivety, causing the atmosphere to become awkward. Kyoko appeared to be in pain while Ren noticed that her manager looked stressed.

Kyoko managed a smile. "No, my mother was really busy with work when I was a child, so I often stayed at other places." Kyoko said, making it seem nicer then it had been. _I had to stay with Stupid Shou, and learn things for being his future wife. Had to find a sanctuary just because he couldn't stand to see me cry. _Her demons swirled around her head, and randomly attacked a random bystander. He froze in fear and several people ran to his aid.

Kyoko's thoughts were interrupted by Keiko, who grabbed her hands eagerly. "You can stay at my house tonight! Then we can go to the meeting tomorrow morning together!"

Tomiko and Kyoko had the same expression of surprise on their faces. "Honey, Mogami-san may not want to stay over," her mother said gently.

"It's not that... you should really ask permission before you declare something like that," Kyoko said, not wanting her hope to shatter.

"My parents don't care. They have often said we have too much room in our house." Keiko looked at the older girl with her lower lip pouting, "Please come?"

"...okay..." Kyoko said, not able to stand that look on Keiko's face. "I'll stay, as long as it's fine with Seto-san."

They both looked expectedly at Tomiko who sighed. "Fine. For tonight that's fine." As she heard the two girls chatter about what they will do, she wondered what she got herself into.


	6. Chapter Six: Big Blue House minus Blue

**A/N … hey people. Want to thank MysticSorceror for being my editor and my soundboard. Thanks all for the reviews. (I would list all the ones, but honestly, I believe if you truly wanted to know, you could check them out yourselves :P ) Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Kyoko's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Keiko's house. She had never seen a house so big before. As they pulled up to it, she had to dart her eyes back and forth in order to see it all, it was just too big to take in with one glance. "Your house is beautiful!" she commented, craning her neck up high to see the top of the building.

"Well, it's not really _our_ house," the younger girl said as she stepped out of the car. "We live with Grandpa and Grandma. We moved in when I was three."

"Are they your parents Seto-san?" the actress asked her manager, who seemed to be suffering from a headache. Her forehead had creases pointing towards her nose, and she was rubbing her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Tomiko blinked and then smiled at Kyoko, all signs of her headache vanishing. "I'm fine dear, but no, they're not my parents, they are my husband's. Mine died when I was young, just before I got married."

The red-head's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry for your loss." She was about to bow, but a hand on her forehead stopped her intentions.

"Don't bow!" The older woman's sharpness surprised both of the girls. She glowered at Kyoko, "It happened a long time ago, and you didn't know them," She took another breath in, her eyes returning to Kyoko, "Stop acting so formal and act your age for once. How many times do I have to tell you not to bow so deeply?"

"Mother, are you okay?" Keiko questioned attentively.

Tomiko sighed and raised a hand to her forehead. "I have a headache," she lied, "I should go find your father, tell him we have a guest for dinner."

As soon as she was out of sight, her daughter gave the other girl a hug. "I'm sorry Mogami-san. Mother isn't normally so sharp. She must be stressed, I've never seen her so cross before."

The young adult returned the hug, "It's okay. I'm used to it," she said lightly, her insides crumbling. _Have I done something to make Seto-san mad? Do I need to apologize? Is it my fault or is Keiko right, that it's stress?_

While she worried, Keiko led her around the house, chattering about this room and that room. Kyoko noticed very little about the rooms. In fact, she didn't return to the present until the tour ended at Keiko's room, when the door was opened, Kyoko's eyes widened, it was the room of her dreams! The walls were pink with purplish fairy imprints here and there. There were posters of the recent celebrities were occupying one wall. Amongst them Kyoko noticed pictures of Shou and the Vie Ghoul band members, but her excitement didn't dim, they were small pictures anyway, cut-outs from magazines.

The white dresser had figurines of different princesses on top of it. Keiko's desk was adorned with papers and pictures. When Kyoko walked closer, she noticed that the pictures were of Keiko with several different famous people; all were smiling big, white toothed grins. She picked up a picture of Keiko when she was a young girl and her eyes widened. Keiko, with her black hair done up with two pigtails, was being held by Kuu. In the picture there was a small blond boy standing beside them, but his face was turned away from the camera.

Kyoko held up the picture for the other girl to see. "Did you know Kuu Hizuri well?"

The teenager took the picture and laughed. "I forgot about this! I think that was eleven years ago, when they had come back from America for a visit, to do his stage name funeral. He and Father were good friends, childhood friends, they had met once when their fathers were doing a movie together. My grandfather was a director, while Kuu's father was a famous producer, my father looked up to both of them, but both he and Kuu had their hearts set on being actors. Kuu used a stage name, to get himself away from the media's expectation of him becoming a director like his dad or that's how my father tells it anyway." Keiko looked more closely at the photo. She pointed at the blond boy.

"That's Kuon, he was really nice to me, though rather distant. He didn't like being in the city, he felt he didn't have room to breathe. He loved nature, and would have hidden under the shadow of a tree all day if he could. His father had bribed him to come to Tokyo. He had taken him to a place; I don't remember the name, with no media or celebrities, before they came into the city. A place with lots of nature. That's how he survived, I guess, "the teenage girl mused.

Kyoko was still in awe at the picture of the boy. Despite not being able to see his face, this was the boy whom she had impersonated for her training with Father. This was Kuon. "How do you remember all that?" The red-head asked, surprised. She remembered some stuff from when she was younger, but it was only the big stuff, like her mother, Shou, and Corn.

"I just have a knack for remember things. Some people say I have photographic memory, but I don't believe that. I just keep thinking about stuff, and it sticks," Keiko replied with a shrug.

"Oh," was all that Kyoko managed to say because her attention had turned back to the room. What made the room so beautiful, so much like a princess's, was the pink bed in the middle. It was almost like a bunk bed, but instead of a second bed on top, there was just pink fabric flowing each and every way. Keiko noticed where the other girl's gaze was held and she laughed.

"Yeah, I was obsessed with fairytales as a child. I loved the story of Sleeping Beauty, about the girl who believed she was poor and unimportant, but really she was a princess who was betrothed to a prince. My mother didn't like my choice of room for some reason, but Father and I had a deal once so she couldn't say anything. As I got older, and my preferences change, Mother always offered to redecorate it, but I have never accepted her offer. I find as my interests change, it's always relaxing to return home to the old and familiar," Keiko said with a smile.

Kyoko walked to the bed and sat on the edge. It felt like a cloud. She smiled, closed her eyes, and with the carelessness of a child, flopped back so she could have the whole sensation. She imagined that she was a princess riding on a cloud, ready to meet her prince. It would have been a perfect moment if she hadn't opened her eyes to find a giant poster of Shou on the board above her.

"EEEEEEEE!" Kyoko screamed, and jumped out of the bed. Curious as to what surprised her guest, the black-haired girl looked around the bed. Kyoko silently pointed to the poster, causing Keiko to blush.

"Oh. Did that surprise you?" She asked, her blush darkening.

"Yes! Why is it up there?" Kyoko asked, her eyes flaring. _Who would want a picture of a demon to be the last thing they see before they fall to sleep? Does she want nightmares? _

"I've had a crush on Shou for years," Keiko admitted and the other girl's eyes widened.

"You poor, unfortunate soul." Kyoko muttered, ready to rip the poster up into tiny little shreds and feed it to her demons.

"Pardon?" When she received no response, Keiko smiled. "I've tried to rationalize it, but when seeing his picture makes my heart flutter, I realized that I couldn't deny it."

Kyoko couldn't take the love on the younger girl's face. She turned, only to see the picture of Vie Ghoul. She read the notes around it. _Imposters! Copycats! Wannabes! _So Keiko had figured it out! It gave Kyoko a small glimmer of satisfaction to see that Reino's face had a pin stuck right in the middle.

She was still having a silent victory party when Keiko grabbed on to her arm, "Come on Mogami-san! Surely you have someone. Somebody who's smile lit up your day, who you were concerned for. Someone who you were worried about their well-being. Someone who you could spend every minute of your day with, just learning from them!"

"No. I used to, but they broke my heart, after that, I've lost the want for love," Kyoko said bitterly, her demons swirling around her head. Despite saying that, she thought about Keiko's words. She thought hard about them. As she thought, a name popped in her head. _Ren Tsuruga._ She shook her head. That wasn't love, though. His smile made her dehydrated. It made her heart stop and put a lump in her throat.

Noticing how the atmosphere seemed lighter, Keiko knew she hit jackpot. "I knew it! You do have someone! Who is it?"

**A/N How was that? And before you all go awwwww on me, just making sure you guys know this story isn't about Ren and Kyoko finally realizing how they both are idiots in love... nah, this is just to make things a little interesting for yeah.. lol. **


	7. Chapter 7 bonding over Shou?

**A/N Next chapter everybody! I want to thank you all who reviewed. I want to thank the anonymous reviewer who goes by '.' … I couldn't get ahold of you to thank you personally. For you authors out there, Mysticsorceror is interested in Betaing.. so looking her up! She's really good at it! Okay, enjoy. **

Kyoko waved her hands in front of her in protest. "No, no, no. I don't have anyone I love."

Keiko raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?" When Kyoko's eyes went wide, the other girl decided not to push the subject anymore, instead she held the older girl's hands and smiled, "Then, if you don't have a love, can you help me achieve mine?"

"Eh?" Surely she had heard wrong.

"There's one of Shou's concerts tonight. Please come with me," Keiko begged, "I desperately want to go. I have two backstage passes for us tonight and everything."

"Eh?" The red-head repeated, she couldn't believe her ears.

"How do guys say this…" the younger girl muttered before speaking in a low, gruff voice, "Hey chick, be my wingman! I'm going to get me a babe tonight!"

Kyoko laughed, "Guys don't talk like that!"

"Yeah, well, I still want you there. Please?" Keiko pouted and the actress felt herself weakening.

"Okay! I'll go with you, but I won't talk to Shoutaro." Kyoko mentioned, holding up her hands. After his tricks last year, she went out of her way to avoid him.

"Shoutaro? That's his real name? How come it doesn't say that on any of th fan sites?"

"Ah, well, you see… what time do we have to leave for the concert?" the older girl asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, we leave in…" Keiko checked her watch which caused for her eyes to widen, "now! We have to get going! I didn't even change to look pretty!"

"You look fine the way you are!" Kyoko assured her.

"Sure, but you and I need clothes that look fabulous for this concert. Come on!" Keiko responded, pulling Kyoko into her walk-in closet. The older girl was about to protest but Keiko said, "We're about the same size, so we should be able to find something that looks amazing on you."

An hour later a limo pulled up to a club where the two girls stepped out and watched the scene in front of them. There were people who didn't even have a ticket trying to get in, and a big buff guy with a list and a sour disposition. He had one hand near the velvet rope. Keiko took it all in and noticed that Kyoko was looking rather uncomfortable.

"Have you ever been to a club before Mogami-san?" As she watched the older girl shake her head, Keiko got an idea. "Well, think of this as a new character. Someone cool and collected, someone who doesn't say sorry to everyone. Think of it as Natsu, without the bad attitude. Okay?"

Kyoko smiled. "Okay. I can do that. We did that in acting school all the time. It also helps with this costume."

The black haired girl raised an eyebrow. _Mogami-san doesn't realize how much of a knock-out she is. If she got even an ounce of that humbleness out of her, she'd be an amazing socialite. _Keiko looked at their outfits. They were both in miniskirts, though hers was blue denim while Kyoko's was black, that swished when she walked, and stilettos that showed off their legs really well. Keiko's shirt was a sparkly red with one long sleeve, whilst the other shoulder was bare. She had given Kyoko a white shirt that was off the shoulder peasant style. After Keiko had managed to put make-up on her, it took a while to get Kyoko ready because she had kept cooing and getting excited; however, Kyoko looked gorgeous.

"Okay, so your character doesn't bow at everyone because she knows that in a club if she stops to bow she'll most likely get trampled, especially at a Fuwa concert," she reminded the eldest girl with a smile on her face. "If you bow, you owe me a drink."

Kyoko returned the smile, though she still didn't want to be here, especially with a backstage pass. _I avoided talking to him, and now it's going to seem I'm coming to see him? If Keiko wasn't such a nice friend, I'd say no way. _"We can't get drinks. We're not old enough."

"Well, they normally don't ask. If they do, we'll just get some non-alcoholic drinks, okay?"

"Okay."

" We should get in there before my mother finds out where we've gone," Keiko said and started walking towards the door. She reached the guy with the clipboard and smiled. "Keiko Seto."

The guy scanned the list, then let her in. Kyoko stepped up. "Hello, I'm…"

"Kyoko Mogami!" someone screamed from the line, startling her. She looked and spotted someone in line waving at her, "I'm your biggest fan! I love your Natsu!"

"Uh, thanks!" Not knowing what to do, she just stood there. She had been told not to bow at clubs, but she hadn't been told what to do if someone complimented her. _Natsu, minus the attitude. _Giving a collected smile at the fan she turned to the buff guy, "Well, she's correct, that's my name. Am I on the list?"

He looked at her and nodded, "Yup." He moved aside to let her in. After walking in, she met up with Keiko, whilst wondering what just happened.

"Seto-san, did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Well…" before she explained, someone bumped into her.

"Sorry…" The guy turned and looked at Kyoko. "You're Kyoko Mogami!"

Kyoko gave Keiko a look. "That." She smiled at the guy. "Yes I am. What's your name?"

"Satsuki Takumi. I love your Mio; it scares my little sister every time I watch it!"

"Thank…you?"

"Can I have your autograph?" Satsuki pulled out a pen and a pad of paper. "I was hoping for Shou's, but yours is so much better! I need an autograph for my girlfriend, and she'll be happier with yours!"

The actress felt a small smidge of satisfaction when he said that, so she signed the paper. "There you go!"

"Thank you so much!" he said before dispersing into the crowd. Kyoko turned to find her companion laughing.

"What?"

"If he didn't have a girlfriend, I bet he was going to ask you out."

"No he wasn't! I thought he was being really nice, getting it for his girlfriend."

Keiko wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders. "You know nothing about love."

"Told you didn't I?" Kyoko joked.

"I like your character today," the younger girl told her. The red-head beamed and was about to bow when she remembered the deal.

"Thank you," she replied with a swish of her hand. Keiko laughed.

"You were going to bow there! I know it!"

"Well, this character knows that bowing in clubs is silly and dangerous." Kyoko responded jokingly, with her nose in the air.

The black haired girl laughed and linked arms with Kyoko. "Let's go backstage! I'm sure you won't have any fans back there begging you for their autograph."

"That's for sure." The older girl said darkly as they walked towards the stage.


	8. It just keeps getting better and better

**A/N As always, ignore the editing. My editor is indisposed (I think that's the word I mean) at the moment. But thanks to everyone about the reviews! And I hope that you guys enjoy this review. Warning.. Shou may seem OOC ... but honestly, this is a year from where the manga takes place and I hope he had grown a little bit (doubt it.. but I'll use it. Lol) **

As Keiko practically carried Kyoko to the backstage area, the actress was imagining having an inner talk with her demons. _We aren't going to ruin Seto-san's chances for love, even if the person she loves is an idiot who doesn't know how to treat a girl properly. We will be innocent bystanders, unless we see him treat her unfairly. Then we will unleash the full power of my wrath. _Satisfied with her thoughts, she pulled on the younger girl's arm, stopping her short.

"What is it Mogami-san?" Keiko inquired, as Kyoko led her to a secluded corner.

Kyoko took a deep breath. "Alright, I wasn't going to say anything, but you are sure that you are in love with Shou?"

"Of course I am!"

"It's not just a fan adoring love?" The red-head asked, trying to make sure that her friend needed her help.

"Yes! If he wasn't a star, I'd still love him," Keiko assured her, "why are you asking me this now?"

Kyoko smiled deviously. "Because I am going to help you get your man, as annoying as he is."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" The younger girl questioned, as her companion riffled through her bag. Finding the item she was searching for, Kyoko handed the girl the thing she had picked up on the way here, unbeknownst to Keiko. The black haired teen looked at the item in confusion, "Pudding? How is this going to help me?"

Kyoko took back the item and peeled off the top. "Shou loves this stuff. When you see him, I want you to start eating it. Also, I want you to be cold, and do not speak adoringly to him. It'll make him stumble long enough to notice you. He loves when girls fall for him, but if they are like little fans, he won't keep them long." _Or he'll keep them around long, but use them for maids. _

"Wait, then, how am I supposed to keep him if I can't even express my love?" Keiko asked, not sure if this famous actress knew what she was talking about.

"Oh, it's not about keeping him. It's about him returning the love. Though, I don't think the pudding is enough to stop him completely." Kyoko mused, then grinned. "Maybe if we shifted your clothing, show you off a little bit."

Once the older girl was finished giving advice to her friend, they headed up the stairs. As soon as they were at the top though, Kyoko spotted Shoko. The manager opened her mouth to speak, but the actress whipped her off to the side while Keiko walked towards where Shou was getting ready. "Don't tell that idiot that I'm here," Kyoko murmured urgently, "my friend wants to meet him, and I'm sure she'll get kicked out of the building if she's associated with me."

The older woman wanted to kindly assure her that wasn't true, but then she spotted her friend. "You're friends with Keiko Seto?" She asked, her mouth open. Shoko didn't know the family personally, but was a fan of the couple's work.

"Yes. Her mother is my manager." The red-head told her, missing how Shoko's eyes bulged.

"How did you work that out?"

"She asked for me," Kyoko explained with a shrug, "but Shoko-san, changing the subject if I may, I heard that Shou is still single, and isn't a womanizer anymore?"

"Well, yes but..." The manager began, but the actress interrupted her.

"Perfect ! Then maybe Keiko stands a chance. I'm not sure what made Shou change his mind, but I met up with Mimori on the street once, and she told me he broke up with her. She also blamed me, but I just ignored it for her normal blabbering."

Shoko decided not to contradict her. "Mogami-san, I heard you're in a new drama."

"Yes, how'd you hear? The cast list hasn't been given to the media."

"Oh, well, Shou has a guest spot on it." Watching the actress's face freeze, Shoko realized that she said the wrong thing.

"Shou isn't an actor though." Kyoko had her teeth clenched together.

"Well, our agency wants him to get more publicity, so they thought a role in a drama would do well for him." The manager looked apologetic.

The red-head forced a smile on her face, though it was more of a grimace. "Well, he needs all the publicity he can get, now doesn't he. Excuse me." She walked away quickly, into a hallway where no one was.

She slumped against the wall, her demons swirling around her, while angels were trying to shove them back. _I have to suffer during work with that bozo? He can't act at all! The only reason he was in elementary plays during school was because he was so adorable and drew all sorts of crowds. He was always given non-speaking roles. I thought that I was done having to speak to him. I avoided him for so long, only to have to work with him? I'll have to act professionally with that clown? I won't be able to do it! _

As she contemplated this, Keiko showed up, and by her flushed face and smile, Kyoko knew she was happy. Really happy. "How'd it go?" She asked, trying to force a smile on her face.

"It worked! He was so sweet, and I was just all cool and mysterious," The younger girl told her, "He asked for my telephone number, and he says he wants to get together sometime."

Kyoko raised her eyebrows, she still couldn't get over the first thing that came out of Keiko's mouth. "He was...sweet?!?!"

"Course! In his, I'm too cool for the world and everyone in it sort of way." The other girl replied with a giggle.

"Oh. Well, are we staying for the concert?" _Please say no, please say no._

"No. I told him that I was there just for appearance purposes, and he bought it! He seemed disappointed that I wasn't staying, and told me to drop by anytime."

"That's so weird. I thought he'd be more cold to you." Kyoko responded, her eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"Did you? Anyway, we can't talk now! We have to get back home until mother..." The black haired girl began, but stopped when she heard the voice behind her.

"Mother does what?" Tomiko walked up to where Kyoko was still sitting. "Perhaps ground the two, even though one of them doesn't live with her? I was worried sick about you two when I came up to your room, wondering if you wanted some tea. If the limo hadn't disappeared, I would have called the police! Now let's go, before we create a scene that the media would love to find."

"Yes Mother." Keiko whispered as Kyoko nodded and murmured, "Yes Seto-san."

**Meanwhile...**

Shou was getting ready to get on stage, but his thoughts were wrapped up in this Keiko Seto. _She seemed so cool, but her eyes seemed warm. Her body wasn't bad either. . . but why do I have a feeling that she looked so familiar? If I didn't know better, I'd say she was a younger version of Kyoko, with black hair, and a better attitude towards me._

"Shou! You need to get on stage." Shoko tried to push him the right direction.

"Shoko, did you see that girl that was talking to me?" He questioned, trying to seem indifferent.

"No I was talking to K... uh, somebody about the lights," His manager lied. She shoved him through the curtains, making him stumble onto the stage. "Break a leg!"

Shou smiled at the crowd, making a few girls in the front row almost faint. He didn't notice, as he began to sing for the one girl on his mind. _Keiko..._ He looked at his hand, where he had written her number. He'll be calling her, if it's the last thing he'd ever do. If it didn't become more, at least he can try and figure out why she and Kyoko look so similar.


	9. Chapter 9 So it Begins

**A/N hey guys.. sorry for such a long wait... this chapter I was really iffy about, thinking it was just useless fluff... and I forgot to even put it up! .. So thank Anna (who doesn't have an account) because she's the one who reminded me I hadn't posted for months!! **

Kyoko and Keiko were rushed home by Tomiko, who was lecturing them along the way. She spoke fast, so the girls couldn't understand most of it, but they heard words like "young girls" and "dangerous". When they got back to the Seto house, the actresses were sent to Keiko's room, with orders not to leave until morning.

The girls went to bed relatively early, well the younger one did. No doubt she was thinking about the man of her dreams. Kyoko couldn't fall asleep with Shou's face staring down at her though, so she ended up sleeping in the bathtub, with a leaking faucet dripping on her big toe. She fell into a deep slumber rather quickly, but had a rude awakening when the shower was turned on by a drowsy Keiko.

Despite some difficulties, Keiko had to convince Tomiko that it was her idea to go out to the concert and not Kyoko's, the Seto family and their guest were half an hour early for the drama's first meeting. They had arrived there before Ren, which Kyoko took as a tiny victory. But as the time crept closer, the red-head worried that he would be late. She started scheming in her head what she'd do to Yashiro if the actor didn't get there in time.

Her worrying was for naught, because the brunette walked casually in the door with Director Shinkai right on time. Shinkai's eyes roamed the room, before frowning. "We may as well start," He walked to his chair and sat down, "Okay, let's just get down to business, since I assume that all of you have the professionalism to read at least the summary of the script.

"We have several well known actors with us. We have Ren Tsuruga, who will be playing Norio. Manzo Seto will be playing Yukiko's father, and Kyoko will be playing the main role as Yukiko."

As the group burst in applause, Kyoko was biting her tongue to not burst out with denials. She wasn't well known, far from it, but Tomiko said to be modest, not to deny compliments. Instead, she nodded her thanks and smiled.

Shinkai returned the smile before turning serious. "I'm sure that all of you have at least skimmed the script. I expect everyone to have the first episode memorized by Saturday, including the minor roles. I expect professionalism, and I will ask you to leave if you don't achieve the level I want."

As he told them all this, Shou walked in through the door without a care in his world. He stopped though, when he saw Kyoko and Keiko sitting beside each other. "Wha.." but he couldn't continue, because Shinkai was standing, and was looking at Shou fiercely.

"Do you know what time it is?" He barked, and Shou glanced at the clock.

"Five minutes after."

"Right, what time were you supposed to be here?"

"At nine." Shou was trying hard to keep the relaxed face on, but it was hard when a man was glaring at him, especially the one that could have him fired or not. Kyoko would have felt sorry for Shou, if it was someone who she didn't loathe.

"Exactly. If you're going to be late, then don't bother showing up. You aren't part of the list my sponsors want on the list, so I could fire you without a worry. I was speculative when it came to whether allowing you to be part of this movie, and you aren't showing me any reassurance. I know you don't have a record of being on time or consistent, so please try and follow more experienced actors example. If need be, I'll get Tsuraga Ren to pick you up just so you can be here," That earned an enraged look from Shou, and a rather bittersweet expression on Ren's face. Shinkai took no notice as he sat down, staring at the clock, "Now that we're seven minutes past schedule thanks to Shou Fuwa, let's get straight to the important things."

He glanced at Kyoko, "Kyoko-san, do you have any experience with ropes?"

Kyoko shook her head, earning a quiet snicker from Shou, "No, I don't...is that required?" She asked earning a nod from the director.

"Yes, and normally we'd have someone who can teach you in on site, but she won't be there until next week, and we need you to start earlier so you have a small idea of what you're doing. Ren has graciously accepted to show you the ropes so to speak, so you two can start on that once we're done this meeting. Actually, you two can go now while I talk with everyone else about what I expect from their characters. Tsuraga knows where the gym is." Shinkai then turned his attention to the crew, dismissing Ren and Kyoko.

As the two walked together down the hall, the red-head attempted to say something, "You...I," she stopped and bowed deeply, forgetting what Tomiko had said, "I'm sorry for this!"

Ren looked at her in surprise, "Don't be. An actor should always seek help when needed." He continued walking, and Kyoko, having her worries eased, followed him. They entered the gym, which had two employees there as belayers. Kyoko gulped when she then saw what Shinkai meant by ropes. They were thin black lines that seemed to be as tiny as string. She looked at the man by her side, her face growing slowly pale.

"Are...these safe?" she asked, holding one carefully in her hand, like it would strangle her if it had the chance.

Ren looked at her, and placed a careful hand on her shoulder, "Mogami-san, are you scared of heights?" He didn't know this of her, but it was possible.

Kyoko shook her head violently, "Of course not, I just was curious if it could hold my weight, that's all." She was staring at the rope carefully. Ren chuckled as he harnessed himself.

"These ropes could hold up an elephant. They could easily hold you up." To prove his point he looked at the man, "Belay on?"

The man nodded, so Ren climbed up onto a stage that was there for training. He took a running start, before jumping into the air to do a back flip. The ropes whistled silently as they were all pulled through the pulley. He landed easily, as if he'd done this a thousand times before. He turned to smile at Kyoko, but it dimmed when he saw the blank look on her face. "Mogami-san?" he asked carefully, noting how she seemed to be startled when she focused back on him, "Were you so in deep of thought you didn't notice the fact that the ropes held me easily?" he joked lightly.

"No, I noticed. I'm ready to try." She told him eagerly, but her mind was in turmoil. I've _only seen one person who could flip like that, and he knew how to fly. _Kyoko shook her head and focused on learning how to put on the harness. They would need these, since this film involved action scenes that the actress was expected to do it herself.

As Ren expected, all of Kyoko's concentration was on the ropes and she didn't even notice that the time flew by. He got secret pleasure in watching her be able to do a front flip so quickly, not having any fear. She seemed to be able to guess exactly when the ropes would snag slightly and she went along with it, her movements still smooth. She was so focused that the red head didn't even realize that Shinkai was at the door. Ren coughed lightly, "Mogami-san."

She looked up and smiled exhilaratingly. She noticed the director, who was smiling as well, "Very good Kyoko-san. I think we can get you started on fighting now. Ren can be your sparring partner."

She blinked, startled, "EH?!?!"

**A/N . .. . Oh I'm definitely curious about what the next chapter's like and hopefully so are you... please review... I don't want to seem like I rely on Reviews.. but they are amazingly helpful with inspiration! :D **


	10. Secrets Unveiled but Covered Again

**A/N Sorry for the long wait! Hope it's worth it...writer's block isn't fun. Anyway, reviews are though, so please send some my way!**

Chapter Ten

Kyoko held her hands up and was shaking her head violently as she backed up, "No, I.. I don't think a kohai should have to spar against her sensei who might get hurt," she muttered, sinking lower and lower into the ground. Ren hid his smile and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mogami-san, it'll be okay. I promise I won't get hurt. Let's start with the basics shall we?" he asked tentatively as Kyoko looked begrudgingly up at him.

"Fine, let's get to it." She stood back up, the main reason was so she wouldn't look unprofessional in front of Shinkai. She carefully placed her hands up in a defensive position as Ren started teaching her the basics.

Meanwhile, Shou was looking at Tomiko carefully. As her family members left to do other things, Shou walked up to Kyoko's manager. "Saena Mogami?" He asked, and Tomiko looked up in surprise before hiding it with a smile.

"I'm sorry, my name is Tomiko Seto. How may I help you Fuwa-san?" She asked, but Shou was shaking his head.

"No, you're Saena. I would remember that ugly face anywhere." He argued and her smile became patronizing.

"I think I would know my own name. I'm sorry that you're so used to getting everything you want to, but giving me a name that isn't mine isn't a request I can handle." She spoke smoothly, in a way that frustrated Shou.

"Damn it! Why are you hiding it?" He bellowed, thankful that no one was left in the room to witness this. Tomiko's smile disappeared all together.

"Hiding what Shoutaro?" She quietly asked, watching as he took a step back, "Hiding a little name that means nothing to me now? What will that help anyone? It brings up a past that one doesn't want the public to know...right?"

"How does Kyoko not know it's you?" He barked and she laughed.

"Trust me, there are many things that Kyoko sees yet doesn't see. Me being her mother is one that she'll not find out for awhile. I don't want you ruining my surprise, alright?"

"Why? Why all the secrets?"

"I could answer all your little questions, but that's worthless. All I know is, I have a perfect little family now that Kyoko was living with your family, and I know you won't ruin it."

Shou crossed his arms, "What makes you think I won't tell the press?"

"First off, it'll affirm Kyoko's belief that I don't love her. Second, it'll make your career go down the toilet, since my popularity as an author could beat even Tsuruga Ren's. If I let your real name slip to the press, you'll have to stop being a star, since you said so yourself. Trust me; it'll help you better if you keep this little fact to yourself." She started to walk away, but stopped when she heard Shou's voice again.

"Does Keiko even know she has a sister?" he asked and Saena smiled at him.

"She doesn't." She smoothly replied before leaving a flustered Shou.

An hour later she walked into the gym just as Kyoko sent a flying kick towards Ren's chest, a kick that almost had hit him but he moved out of the way in the nick of time. He grabbed her foot and held it up in his hand. To get her foot back, she flipped backwards and grabbed onto a hook in the wall. She smiled tauntingly at Ren, in a way that said, "Come and get me", having already forgotten he was her senpai.

He shook his head and ran up the wall, making the belayer have to pay close attention. Ren then grabbed her arm, which she yanked out of his reach as she flipped back down. She held up a hand and gasped, "Okay, I'm done!" looking over at Shinkai who nodded approvingly.

"Very good for a first time. After a break, try it with swords." He then left the room. Kyoko sighed and walked over to Tomiko, who handed her a bottle of water.

"Very well done," The manager smoothly stated all evidence of the conversation with Shou erased from her face. She smiled to Ren, "You're a great teacher."

"She's a great student," He corrected her as he stretched. "She almost hit me a few times."

Kyoko's eyes widened and she almost bowed deeply, but Tomiko stretched her arm out in a way that clothes lined the girl so she couldn't bend any lower. Kyoko let out a small sound as the breath was knocked out of her diaphragm that had been intended for her apology. Ren looked at the manager with surprise, but she shrugged, "I'm trying to teach her some professional etiquette. It's part of my job."

Ren bowed towards Kyoko, "I accept your almost apology." He smiled, his eyes twinkling with mischief. She grinned gratefully as she rubbed her stomach. It hadn't hurt really, but it was more surprise. The man looked at his watch, "I have to make a call. I'll return so we can continue." He walked away, trying to figure out why every time he saw Kyoko's manager he wanted to hide the girl behind him, to protect her.

Tomiko took two practice swords from the side and handed Kyoko one, "Let's go at it. I'll teach you a few basics so you can stand on your own feet." The younger woman looked unsure though, "Don't worry, I know a few tricks."

"I should really have a break though; I need to catch my breath."

"It'll be fine, you have more in you. It'll save Ren's time too if you learn quickly." She coaxed. Kyoko looked uneasy but nodded. Tomiko smiled and raised her sword up, "Engarde!"


	11. And so it begins

**A/N Yeahhhh... I don't really have an author's note, just remember to review! : hugs all her past reviews tightly: I wuuuvvv reviews!**

**Chapter Eleven**

Kyoko learned from Tomiko well, the older woman was a good teacher. However, after ten minutes they were in intense fighting. Kyoko was sweating and breathing heavily from the effort while Tomiko had only a beat of sweat on her brow. Ren came back in time to see the actress stagger, her ankle giving out from exhaustion. Unfortunately, the manager had been the one on offensive that time, so her sword was coming down at Kyoko. The tall actor's heart stopped when he saw that Kyoko almost get hit, the sword being stopped by Kyoko's sword but only barely. The young girl's arm was shaking from the effort.

Ren walked quickly over to them, "That's enough," He spoke sternly, grabbing onto Kyoko's arm to hold her up. The girl's face was slowly turning pale, "Kyoko, I know you're eager to learn, but you need breaks between heavy exercise or your body won't be able to keep up."

Kyoko nodded, "Sorry Tsuruga-san, won't happen again." She breathed, her eyes closing involuntarily due to how tired she was. He lifted her up into his arms and she barely stirred. He looked at Tomiko Seto, his face showing barely veiled anger.

"You shouldn't have allowed her to continue. Even I needed a break after that, and I'm used to the effort needed. This is very unprofessional attitude Seto-san."

She bowed, her suspicions confirmed. "Thank you for watching out for my client so...thoroughly. It won't happen again."

He nodded stiffly before walking away. He walked back to the meeting room and set Kyoko gently into a chair. He sighed as he sat down, "Kyoko, you really should know better."

Keiko scurried into the room, "Is Mogami-san alright?" She questioned her eyes wide with worry.

"She'll be fine once she wakes up. Seto-chan, has your family ever been to Kyoto?" Surely there was a reason why this Tomiko Seto had personally asked to be Kyoko's manager.

Keiko frowned and shook her head, "My dad sticks around Tokyo and I stayed with him. My mom went on business trips a bunch of times when I was younger, maybe she went to Kyoto," She smiled and snapped her fingers, "That's where it was! Kuon Hizuri went to Kyoto."

Ren Tsuruga's eyes widened and he smiled, "Pardon?"

Keiko chuckled, "Oh, Mogami-san had seen a picture of Hizuri-san and I when we were younger, and I told her about him a bit, but couldn't remember where he went."

Ren was happy about that, but was a little uneasy how good this picture was. There weren't many pictures of him with blonde hair circling around, and most of them he had turned away from them. Hopefully this was one where he had turned away, or Kyoko would click that Corn and Kuon were one. "I see," He stood up, "If you want to watch over Kyoko, that'd be greatly appreciated. Until she wakes up anyway."

Keiko nodded, "Alright." With a nod Ren left the room.

After a few minutes Keiko woke Kyoko up, using only a splash of water. With a chuckle Keiko joked, "This is the only way I seem to wake you up." Kyoko stretched and then walked quickly to set.

She bowed deeply, feeling remorse, "I'm sorry that I'm late." She murmured and Director Shinkai looked at her before glancing back at his clipboard.

"It's fine. Tsuruga-san already explained what happened. Just go get changed so we do the first scene."

The actress nodded before scurrying off to get into her kimono that she was using. It was a spring kimono; the pattern was of cherry blossoms. Kyoko was wearing a black wig and she walked back to set, her makeup freshly applied. She glanced at Keiko, who was wearing a kimono as well, but her hair she just added extensions. Manzo Seto was beside his daughter, smiling broadly at Kyoko, "You two look wonderful! You looked like you really could be sisters," He glanced at his wife and chuckled, "You didn't have a daughter I didn't know about did you?" He joked and Tomiko Seto smiled.

"I thought you always wanted a son my dear."

"Ah, but these girls are nearing success!" He smiled and bowed, "I'm happy to play your father Mogami-san."

Kyoko smiled, "Thank you."

Director Shinkai clapped his hands, "Alright, get ready for Scene 2. This is the scene where Kyoko-chan's father is looking for a husband for his daughter and she's isn't pleased at all. The candidate is Fuwa-san, who is supposedly a great man in the eyes of men, but Kyoko's character has heard gossip that he is cruel to women. Remember, if I'm not satisfied, no one leaves until it's perfect." He sat down in his chair, "Action!"

Manzo's character was smiling brightly at the young man in front of him, "I'm so glad you came to consider my daughter." He spoke with an air of pride, with a dash of humility.

Shou waved his hand in a nonchalant way, a small smile on his face "It's fine sir, your daughter's beauty has been talked about from across the lands."

Shinkai scowled, but he figured he wouldn't get much out of Shou, so he'd leave it for now. He just found it slightly amusing that Shou was better suited for this character when he wasn't acting. He spoke into his headpiece, "Camera 3 go, Kyoko's entrance now."

The camera zoomed in to see Kyoko being whispered to by an extra dressed as a servant. A furious expression instantly crossed the actress's face and she started walking down the hall towards the camera, her walk getting more quick as she came closer. "Camera 2 back on." He murmured to see Kyoko push through the doors.

"Father, this is unnecessary," She fumed, "This man will not become my husband."

"Yukiko, that is my decision. I'm your father, I will choose the husband that's best for you."

"No you won't. This man will not become my husband. I will kill myself before I marry him." Kyoko pointed and glared at Shou, her character fuming.

"Go to your room, and stay there until you feel you can behave yourself in public." Manzo ordered, and Kyoko paused for a second before disappearing through the doors.

"CUT! Onto the scene with Kyoko-chan and Keiko-chan." Shinkai declared before looking at Shou, "You may leave. I'll organize with your manager if I need you again."

The singer nodded and winked at Keiko before leaving. He'd figure out a way to come back, to keep an eye out on Saena if anything.


	12. Is she who I think she is?

**A/N Wow... talk about a LONG gap between chapters. Sorry guys, this is just a story I have no idea how I'm going to get where I want to go... so I'm going to just take it one chapter at a time until I figure it out. **

**Chapter Twelve**

_Yukiko ran to her sister's room, not bothering to knock. "Leave." She snapped at a servant and waited until the room was clear. "I'm getting out of here."_

"_Why? This one wasn't to your satisfaction?" Nuriko asked sarcastically._

"_Shut up. I'm done being a woman that bows and has to wait for men to speak." The older sister exclaimed as she went over to the wardrobe. Her sister lazily watched her._

"_Sister, but all women have to act like that. Do you wish to be shunned?" she stopped talking as she saw her sister's determined face._

"_I will stop being a woman."_

_Nuriko's eyes widened, "Yu...Yukiko? Please don't tell me..." She watched in speechless silence as her sister took a sword with one hand, and her hair with her other. Nuriko scurried to her side, grabbing her hand, "Sister, stop! Your hair..."_

"_I'm leaving. Will you follow me?" Yukiko watched her sister, as they linked eyes. Nuriko sighed and took the sword from her hand._

"_At least let me help you cut it...I'll do a better job." She sweetly replied as her sister smiled up at her._

"_Thank you Nuriko."_

"Cut! Excellent. That's a wrap for this scene. I wish to speak to Kyoko for a moment." Shinkai gestured for the actress to follow him to a empty room. He sighed before looking at her, "I have always admired your intensity and concentration for acting...however, learning intense sword fighting on the same day you have scenes to finish is not a good idea at all Kyoko-chan. Even if it's your manager who suggested it, you mustn't follow her idea."

Kyoko silently nodded before bowing deeply, "I apologize Shinkai. I'll try not to let it happen again."

"Good." He was about to leave before looking at Kyoko, "You and Keiko look do look alike. Is it possible that you're related?"

Kyoko shrugged helplessly, "I don't really know my family background. However, she's starting to feel like a real little sister to me."

He nodded with a smile, "Good. Bring that emotion into the role." He left and Kyoko sank down to the floor with her eyes closed, feeling exhausted still from sword fighting.

She awoke a moment later to feel Tsuruga's hand on her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly, blushing as she saw a worried look on his face, "T..Tsuruga." She weakly tried to push his hand away, "I'm fine, I just needed a moment."

"Lean on me if you're feeling weak," He quietly said to her and she smiled when she remembered her saying similar lines to her.

"Yes, well, at the moment I feel better. Perhaps I just need something to eat." She stood up with the aid of his hand. He had to strongly resist the urge to gather her into his arms again and tell her to fire that manager of hers, but he didn't have the right.

"Have you ever seen Seto-san before Kyoko?"

She shook her head, "No...though, except for the hair, when I first met her, I thought she was my mother! How weird is that?"

Ren froze, knowing how bad Kyoko was at recognizing people. Does that mean... He sighed, knowing he'll have some digging to do on set. Maybe even talk to Shou...he winced internally, before replying to Kyoko, "That is strange...especially since you and Keiko look so similar."

"I know! It's odd." She looked at her watch before rubbing her eyes, "Well, I have to leave now, but thanks for your help today Ren. I learned a lot."

"Kyoko...have you found your Nuriko?" He couldn't help but ask, watching as she sighed.

"Kind of, except I have no idea how she'll pretend to be a guy...it's harder with her than it was with Natsu or Mio."

"Those two snuck up on you, correct? Maybe that'll happen this time as well." He encouraged her and she smiled.

"Maybe." She bowed, "Again, thanks for your help." She left the room, leaving Ren with his thoughts.

"Tomiko Seto, I will find out exactly who you are to Kyoko...and I'll insure you never hurt her again. Not as long as I'm here." He muttered.

**A/N Yayyy for filler chapters. :P Kinda. Ren is slowly figuring things out, so maybe he'll soon find out the truth? Reviews were the only reason why I actually wrote this chapter. Just saying. :P So thanks for those who took the time to do so!**


	13. Chapter 13 The plot thickens

**A/N Pushed through and wrote a chapter. Review if you like. :) **

**Chapter Thirteen**

Tomiko Seto was approached by Director Shinkai while she was waiting for her husband and daughter, the director showing a determined expression that gave her an early warning on what was about to come. She held up her hand, a sweet, though apologetic smile on her face, "I'm sorry for pushing one of your actors beyond what she was capable of doing today Shinkai-san."

He shook his head, "Kyoko-chan is perfectly capable of doing anything that is thrown at her. However, it has to be done in suitable gaps between each challenging thing. I had set a day aside in the schedule specifically to teach her sword-fighting. The gap between her learning the ropes and the scene was intentional, so that she would have time to rest."

Seto smiled, "I apologize for pushing her beyond her limits then. However, Kyoko-chan must learn when to protest when something is difficult, or when she needs to take a breather. If she must learn it the hard way, unfortunately it seems to be the only way a lesson sticks with her."

The director narrowed his eyes. This was true, that Kyoko learned things best when things were thrown unexpectedly at her, he had heard this, as well as seen it for himself. Or if Tsuruga spent the time to teach her something. "That may be true in some cases, but causing your client to pass out to teach her a lesson is not professional in any way. If something like this happens again, I will speak to the President."

The older woman bowed her head slightly, "I will keep that in mind. However, it is my job as her manager to insure she does the best to her ability."

"Wrong. It is your job as her manager to make sure she is healthy and on time. To keep track of her schedule, to drive her from place to place, and insure that she is _able_ to work in the best environment possible. It is not your responsibility to teach her anything when it comes to acting her role. That is my job," Shinkai spoke sharply, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were acting more like a stage mom than an actual manager."

Seto opened her mouth to reply, but instead she simply bowed slightly, "I will keep myself in check, Director."

Shinkai nodded, before noting that Kyoko was walking toward them. He clasped a hand on her shoulder before commenting, "Get some rest. If possible, postpone anything that you feel can be moved around. If you push yourself through your normal routine, your energy may never properly return."

Kyoko smiled weakly before bowing, "I apologize."

"No need to apologize again. Just make sure it does not happen again. Actually," He looks thoughtful, "I'll move things around. Come in an hour later than your schedule says."

"I..I can work." She protested, but he shook his head.

"You pushing through today recklessly gave yourself a head start for tomorrow's work. You won't need as much time learning the basics of the sword tomorrow, so we'll just cut your training time down to two hours instead."

Kyoko nodded meekly as Manzo and Keiko came from their dressing rooms. Keiko smiled at Director Shinkai, "See you tomorrow Director!" Her father nodded his agreement. Shinkai bowed before walking away.

Seto smiled as she kissed her husband on the cheek, "I'll see you two at dinner. Kyoko has an interview." At that note, the foursome went their separate ways.

Meanwhile, Shinkai walked into Tsuruga's dressing room, where the actor was sitting, contemplating as his manager was writing something out. Shinkai leaned on the counter, "Keep an eye on Kyoko's manager, will you?"

Tsuruga blinked, "I was planning to already. Does she strike you as, slightly vicious when it comes to Kyoko?"

"It's really not my place to say, nor is it yours when it comes to the relationship between a manager and an actor, unless it shows immensely that it is a negative thing. However, this can go really bad, or really good."

The actor ran a hand through his hair, "Kyoko passing out can ultimately be a good thing you think?" He asked, his anger only barely veiled, "If I hadn't come in at the time I did, Seto would have kept pushing her until the point of an accidental hit due to Kyoko being too exhausted to defend."

"I know, I know," Shinkai held his hands up in defence; "However, we do not know the whole story. Perhaps Seto attempted to tell Kyoko off, but the girl insisted. We both know how persistent Kyoko can be. The first time I met her she sat through a fractured ankle in attempt to win a bet."

"We also know how much Kyoko attempts to please people." He looked at Yashiro, who had looked up to listen in on the conversation, "She stresses herself out to be the best, for other people. Not necessarily for herself."

Shinkai nodded, "Just, keep an eye out, will you?" After seeing Tsuruga nonverbally communicate an agreement, he left the room. His one thought, amongst all his concern for Kyoko was, _this makes the President's plan go a bit more naturally._


	14. Chapter 14 An Endless cycle

**A/N what is this? A chapter? It's been so many months since the last one! Well, you guys can all thank Cloeskyler for making me realize how long it has been since the last chapter. So here it is!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

The next day, Seto was watching Kyoko go through the final stages of the training, feeling a bit of self-satisfaction at the trainer's astonishment that Kyoko first held a sword the day before. She spotted Ren across the gym, blocking out scene fights with the stunt choreographer, not surprised that Ren had such input on the fighting. She turned to Yashiro, who was not even watching, but was again going over Ren's schedule, "How come you are not watching? Bored of movie sets?"

Yashiro looked up in surprise, before chuckling, "I watch during the times Tsuruga is actually acting, since he sometimes asks for my input about certain aspects of his character. I like to be able to know what I'm talking about instead of spouting nonsense. However, I know there are other parts of my job than being a groupie and an advisor, so I learned to take care of other things while Tsuruga is doing certain things."

"How did you become his manager, and for how long have you been together?"

He blinked, then chuckled, "You know, I actually have no idea how I became his manager. I had been a manager for a few newbies, none who actually worked out to go very far. One day, I get a call from the President that a Japanese teenager had great potential, and needed a manager. Why I was chosen when the President had such ideas for his future, I'm not sure since I was kind of new to the business as well, but I grew along Tsuruga. It's been…five years? Six? Something like that."

Seto nodded and turned to look back at Kyoko's training, but Yashiro continued, "Something I found most important, if you don't mind me sharing some advice Seto-san, is to not become too focused on them doing their best. Rather, do your best so that they feel comfortable enough to ask you to do things. That way, they can act without any worries."

The author turned manager smiled at him, "I'll remember that." She looked back over to Kyoko, who was finishing up by bowing to her trainer. As Kyoko walked over to her manager, Seto felt no little amount of frustration at Ren who was keeping Kyoko in his eye sight. As if she would be the big bad wolf to her own daughter, that was pure ridiculousness. Kyoko deserved every piece of criticism, even if some people think it was a bit harsh.

"How did I do Seto-san?" Kyoko asked tiredly, albeit with a smile on her face.

The older woman opened her mouth to give some constructive criticism, but she noticed Yashiro and Ren were listening, though Ren was doing a better job hiding it than his clumsy manager. "Fine." She replied crisply, watching as Kyoko's face fell.

The actress opened her mouth to ask what she had done wrong, but stopped when Keiko came running into the room. "Kyoko! I'm so happy you're here! I need to talk to you," Keiko breathed out, before remembering her manners and bowing slightly to her mother, "May I take her from you, Mother?"

Tomiko frowned slightly, "Don't you have a scene to prep for soon?"

"Already did!" Keiko chirped, making Kyoko a little envious. To be so confident in acting… Keiko really seemed like the perfect girl.

"Alright, but Kyoko has a scene to do later with Ren, so make sure she comes back in a timely fashion." Tomiko emphasized the part about time for Yashiro's benefit, but Kyoko assumed that it was for her.

"Don't worry Tomiko-chan, I won't be late like I have been lately." Kyoko bowed before exiting the room with Keiko, who pulled her into an empty dressing room.

"Shou called me last night! Can you believe it?" Keiko whispered excitedly, "He wants to hang out!"

"How does that lazy boy have time to hang out?" Kyoko asked suspiciously, "Doesn't he have a new album that is coming out in the next few weeks?"

"I asked that too! He said my beauty can aid him with the lyrics that are struggling to get out of his heart," Keiko giggled, "Isn't that the cutest, corniest thing you've ever heard?"

"I've heard worse." The older girl replied dryly.

Keiko smiled, before that smile turned into a frown, "Can you believe that I don't have another scene for a week? Mom says I shouldn't stick around the set, that I should go to school…but who wants to do classes when there is so much excitement happening here?!"

"I agree…it's very addicting to be on set," Kyoko agreed, "Well, would you like me get dressed for my first boy scene? It'll be a little tricky since it's out of order of the script, but I think I'll be okay. Ren and my scenes are most important to get done together since our schedules are kind of on opposite sides of the spectrum most days."

Keiko grinned mischievously, "This is my favourite scene in the whole script! The one where your character and Ren's character fight and you beat him, only for him to realize that you're a girl, which at first makes him mad because you hid it from you, and then you two totally fall in love."

"Um, our characters fall in love." Kyoko corrected, causing Keiko to laugh.

"Are you sure? Ren's not called a co-star killer for nothing. And you two have known each other forever."

"Trust me. I'm the last person Ren would be interested in."

"Oh, but you're interested in him?" Keiko edged in, before backing off when she saw Kyoko's look of dismay, "Fine, I'll be quiet about it. But if the two of you get married, than I want be a part of the wedding."

Kyoko groaned, but wasn't able to reply as Tomiko had followed them in, "Keiko, could I talk to Kyoko for a moment alone?"

"Sure Mother. Kyoko, I'll be back in five minutes to help you get ready…" Keiko bowed to her mother before disappearing.

"What is it Seto-san?" Kyoko asked nervously.

"Kyoko. Do you have any idea how to play a boy? It's a very difficult thing, especially when you have to filter through femininity at the same time."

"I've…I've played a boy once. Tsuruga-san said I captured the feelings perfectly."

"Did he now? Then I say just filter in the feelings of the boy you've already played."

"But…" Kyoko was silenced by Tomiko's look.

"Do you have your character figured out yet?"

"N..Not yet."

"Hmm. That's the problem I find with your acting. You falter through your roles, hoping for an eureka moment. Only, until that moment hits, you are inconveniencing the staff, the cast and especially your director."

Kyoko recalled how desperate she felt to find her roles, and the different ways the directors reacted and knew that Tomiko was speaking truth. "I…I will find it, I will find my Yukiko."

"Yes, but will the director have to go back and film everything again? Think Kyoko. It could cost thousands of dollars to fix your delayed vision of your character."

Kyoko's eyes widened, "I will do my best to find the character quickly."

Tomiko thew her hands up in the air, "How long will that be? A day, a week? Even a day of shooting can cost thousands. And in this show, you are the lead, not a villain that shows up every few scenes. Not to mention the fact that you're only used to playing villains, aren't you a little concerned?"

Kyoko closed her eyes, "I will do my best M…Seto-sama!" She almost had called her manager mother.

Tomiko seemed satisfied though, "Good. I'll be watching from the sidelines, so wow me. I hope I did well deciding to be your manager."

"I won't disappoint you Seto-sama." Kyoko murmured respectfully, bowing slightly at the hip.

"Good. I will leave so that Keiko can help you get ready. If she tries to do too much and gets in your dresser's way, just tell her to leave."

"Yes ma'am." Kyoko meekly stated. Tomiko left, and the air became breathable again. The actress barely noticed when Keiko came in chattering. Kyoko robotically moved to get ready for her next scene, catching the notice of Keiko, who assumed it was just Kyoko getting in the zone.

Ren frowned as Kyoko entered onto the set. Was it in his opinion, but did she look ill? Her face was paler than after she had been sword fighting with Seto-san. He went up to her casually, but she didn't even notice him until he was standing right in front of her. "Are you alright Mogami-san?"

She startled, and for a moment he saw a flash of panic in her eyes. He felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. "I'…I'm fine."

"Did Seto-san say something to you?"

She shook her head a little too much, "No. Just feeling a little jittery because I don't have my character firmly in my mind yet," her eyes widened, "But don't you worry Tsuruga-san! I'll be able to find it soon enough!"

"You always do." It almost like her confidence in herself was knocked back a peg or two, and she hadn't even been in front of the camera yet. "Everyone has difficulty settling into a character at the beginning. Shinkai knows you're good, and won't hold it against you if you need a few takes to figure it out."

"I know…he's a great director."

"And you're a great actress Mogami-san. You have played some very difficult roles, and you manage to make them your own. It's very impressive."

A smile appeared slightly on Kyoko's face. "Thank you Tsuruga-san. I feel a little better now."

"Good, because I think we're up." With those casually placed words, Tsuruga-san watched as Kyoko's eyes flashed towards her manager, before looking up at Tsuruga.

"Yes."


	15. Trouble in Not so Paradise

**A/N Yay, my university exams are done! Christmas break has arrived. As celebration, here is another chapter for you guys! :D Enjoy, and please leave reviews! Reviews are my bread and butter... **

Chapter Fifteen

_Yukiko swallowed as she took in the tall man in front of her, "S…Sir, I didn't mean to make offense…" She spoke lower in her register, and Norio grimaced at her while taking in the men already circling around them._

"_You have a mouth on you, kid, that's for certain." He casually leaned backwards, and Yukiko knew he was getting himself ready for the fight she knew was just around the corner. If they fought and if she lost, her identity would be discovered._

_However, if she backed down, it make come to a fight anyway, and it was always better to appear more confident than you actually are. That was one of the few things her father actually taught her. _

_Her conflict appeared briefly on her face before she settled into a cocky smile as she let her hand rest gently on her sword. She leaned forward, smiling up at him confidently through her bangs, "This mouth has served me well in most occasions. I apologize if you don't agree with the words it spoke."_

_Norio raised an eyebrow. "Are you challenging me?"_

_Yukiko shrugged and looked over at her sister, who was the reason she had gotten in this situation in the first place. Nuriko returned her gaze with a panicked, apologetic look. It wasn't her sister's fault that even in men's clothing she looked feminine. One of the men had made a joke, and her older sister had thrown a kick out, but had tripped the man named Norio in the process. Yukiko had made a desperate joke to ease the situation, but forgot that a joke in a women's world would be offensive in a man's world._

_Norio sighed, and looked away, his own struggle displayed on his face. His companion, grabbed hold of his shoulder, "Norio-san, you must. Think of your family's honour, if a little one like this can cause such a ruckus…" _

_He shrugged off his companion's hand while looking at the youngster in front of him, "I won't go lightly." He took off his sword, wordlessly making a comment on what style of fighting would occur. _

_Yukiko struggled to keep her grin off her face, already feeling like the gods had answered her prayer. She took her own sword off and fell into an easy defensive position. _

"Cut! We will add the fight scene in later once Kyoko-chan has learned the choreography." Shinkai called.

Kyoko bowed, and struggled to keep the smile on her face as she felt Tsuruga's eyes on her. "Mogami-chan…" He murmured, and she looked over to him, no one noticing their conversation as the crew got ready for the next scene, "Did you just use…" He wasn't sure, it had been a few years.

She bowed her head, feeling ashamed, "Yes. I used another character for this…I didn't know what else to do."

"Shinkai seemed to like it, but Mogami-chan… Kuon won't work for the rest of the scenes. Yukiko has too much anger for the young character you are trying to use." Tsuruga replied, "What gave you the idea to pull that character out? I thought you learned from being Natsu that it doesn't work like that…"

Kyoko bit her lip, knowing that Tsuruga seemed to have a dislike for her manager, "I…I guess he came out subconsciously." She lied, knowing that she had willingly called the character forward.

He looked over at Tomiko Seto, who was smiling down at her clipboard. "I see." His displeasure seeped out, but Kyoko thought that it was directed at her.

"I…I'm sorry Tsuruga-san… I'll find my Yukiko..I just…" She didn't know how to continue. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You'll figure it out. If you need any help, I, like any other actors here, am willing to help figure things out. You usually find a character out at the last moment, and blow everyone away. It'll happen again." He replied, assuring her. She smiled up at him gratefully as the director called for them to prepare for to the next scene. Tomiko gestured for Kyoko to come over, and the actress did with a little fear in her heart.

"You did well. That character showed the exact emotion. Now the next scene…I think it calls for a bit of Mio anger…"

Kyoko's eyes widened, before shaking her head, "With all due respect Seto-san, Mio is too hateful for this. She's too powerful." She had learned before not to use Mio in circumstances that didn't call for that type of anger. It didn't fit with the rest of any other characters she had been.

Tomiko frowned, "This is the scene where Norio says he'll out Yukiko as a girl and bring her back to her father where she belongs. The scene where Yukiko swears that Norio is her number one enemy. I think that calls for some anger."

"Yes, some anger… but…"

"Fine, don't listen to me. But when you NG, don't look at me for answers." Tomiko replied coldly, and looked back at her clipboard, thoroughly dismissing the actress.

"CUT!" Shinkai's voice ringed through, and Kyoko looked at him fearfully. The director got off his chair and walked over to her, running his hand through his hair, not sure how to proceed. This was the fifth time he had stopped the actors, and the crew seemed to get frustrated with him each time. To everyone else, Kyoko's acting seemed to be fine, but that wasn't what Shinkai saw.

The first time he called cut he had only wanted to fix something with the lighting, but Kyoko's eyes had instantly shot over to her manager, who returned the gaze with the tiniest smirk of superiority. After that, each time Kyoko's anger towards Norio seemed to grow until this time it was too excessive that Tsuruga had instantly changed character to match it.

He gestured for the actors to come closer to him so that no one could hear his words. "What's going on with my leads? It's almost like watching Dark Moon unfold on my set." He commented casually, and watched as Kyoko's eyes widened, knowing he hit the mark. "Kyoko, are you using Mio?"

"I… was I?" She asked weakly, and Shinkai tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"How about earlier? Was that another character you played?"

"M…Yes." She looked resigned, and the director sighed. He had heard that the first few days on the 'Box R' set Kyoko had difficulty getting into character, but he had thought that she had learned from that.

"Director. May I talk to you privately for a moment?" Tsuruga urged, and Shinkai looked at his watch. This was taking longer than he expected, and they only had Tsuruga for a few more hours before he had to leave for an interview. Tsuruga noted his concern, "We won't run over time, this is important though."

"Fine. Ten minute break everyone. Kyoko," He called out to the actress, who was walking over to her manager, "You will go into your dressing room by yourself and wait for me there. I want you to reflect on your character, alone."

Kyoko bowed before walking away in the opposite direction she had already been going. Shinkai looked over at Tsuruga, "You have two minutes."

"Seto-san is coaching Kyoko. I don't know if she's trying to help or trying to cause harm, but Kyoko had no plans of using other characters before Seto-san said something."

"What is the history between those two? How can one woman cause such distruction on my set when she's not part of the crew or cast?" Shinkai growled quietly, knowing he'll be having to pay a visit to the president, "I should just ban her from the set."

"No. I feel like part of this is the similarity that this woman has to Kyoko-chan's mother, whom I have heard did not have a healthy relationship with her daughter," Tsuruga hesitated, but decided to keep his suspicions to himself. Rumours like the ones he had in his mind could ruin someone's career, and he did not want to risk getting Kyoko's reputation damaged, "Kyoko-chan has a hard time saying no to her manager, but as an actress she needs to learn who's advice to listen to and who's not to."

Shinkai nodded slowly, "Does Kyoko have a grasp on her character?"

"Not yet. Normally she has a bit more time than she did this time around. She was only given her script a little over a week ago." As was I, the actor thought to himself, but didn't add that on.

The director sighed, "That was my bad. I had two other leads in mind, but when they opted out for personal reasons, I needed two replacements fast. I'm sure you know that the president offered you two up."

Tsuruga grimaced, "Yes, I am well aware," He looked at the clock, seeing that the two minutes were up, "Talk to Kyoko-chan, tell her not to listen to anyone else's advice except your own and whoever you deem good enough to give advice to her. Her first take she almost had a grasp on the character, I fear that Yukiko has hidden behind the other characters that are bundled up in her head."

Shinkai bowed his head in agreement, "Okay. Have some water, I'll be back soon with our leading lady."

During their conversation, the lady of discussion was in her dressing room. Kyoko was staring at her hands, which were shaking uncontrollably. She was going to get fired, she just knew it. Shinkai was a director who took no nonsense, and he probably already was thinking up actresses that could replace her. She heard a knock at the door, and her manager's voice, "Kyoko-chan? Are you going to let me in?" Tomiko tried the door, but found it locked, to her displeasure.

"The director told me to have solitary reflection, Seto-san."

"I'm sure that did not mean me. You need liquids, maybe a light snack?" Anything to get that door unlocked.

"The director was quite clear that I need to be alone when he comes to talk to me. I'm sorry Seto-san, but he's my director." Kyoko called lightly through the door, though she didn't know for how long she could say that.

Tomiko opened her mouth again, "Kyoko Mogami. You are not fit to be alone unattended. You need to talk through what you are thinking."

"Yes, with me." The manager whirled around and bowed to the director, who was frowning, "Seto-san, I gave my actress strict instructions, and I do not appreciate you trying to undermine my authority on my set. If I continue to see evidence like this, I will have you banned from the set, do I make myself clear?"

Seto-san bowed, "My apologies, I was just trying to get in to calm my client, who after such a constant amount of NG's must be feeling quite horrible."

"Then it is my job as a director to talk to her about why I NG'd her, not yours. You may go find your daughter while I'm talking to your client." Shinkai didn't wait for answer, but walked past the manager and knocked likely on the door, "Kyoko-chan, please let me in." He called and waited a moment, before letting himself into the unlocked door, closing it behind himself before Seto could follow him in.


	16. Put that in your pipe and smoke it

**Chapter Sixteen**

Seto scowled at the door, which only moments ago she had been able to hear Kyoko through just fine. Now she could hear nothing. Fine, if the director wanted to play like that, she'd play like that.

The reason why she couldn't hear anything, was because nothing was being said in the change room. Shinkai's heart threatened to break for the young girl in front of him, who was in the lowest dogeza he had seen in years. Kyoko didn't know what to say, and she assumed the director's silence was of anger. "I deeply apologize for my actions director." She murmured quietly.

"And what actions are those?" He asked.

"For using another character, when I should have already had my character ironed out."

He sighed, "Sit up Kyoko-chan, we'll talk about this like adults."

She sat up slowly, but stayed on her knees even when he gestured to a chair. He sighed again before sitting on the ground as well. "Kyoko, I'm not angry at you, but I need to ask, why did you think using another character was a good idea?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but shut it again. The truth might get Tomiko Seto in trouble. The director looked at her knowingly, "Kyoko-chan, you're a great actress. I'm using you because I know that once you're in a role, you are in it. However…I know that you take advice from others to heart, and when someone who isn't an esteemed actor, their advice might not be right."

She frowned, "Are you saying I should only ask Tsuruga-san?" She asked, and Shinkai laughed. This girl had gotten better at social cues it seemed.

"Yes, actually. If I'm busy, Tsuruga is the next one I want you to ask. He's worked with you before, and knows your acting as well as I do."

"That's burdening Tsuruga-san too much, I can't do that." She murmured respectfully.

"But you'll burden the crew and me with the constant NG's?" He asked, and she bowed again, "Kyoko-chan, if Tsuruga is willing to help you, then accept his help. In this world, if you aren't willing to ask the seasoned actors for help, then you might get bypassed, no matter how good of a natural actor you are."

She bit her lip, but nodded, "I'll remember that."

Shinkai would have added more, but this break was cutting into filming time, "Drink some water, and don't use any characters. If you're having trouble with getting the right emotion across, I'll help you."

"Thank you Director Shinkai." She replied with a smile. She wasn't getting fired after all.

The director helped her off the ground, and she quickly took a swig of water before following him back to set, not seeing Tomiko Seto appear from around a corner behind her, a dark look appearing on the older woman's face.

"And Cut! Beautiful Kyoko-chan. Let's wrap this up and go to the next scene." Shinkai called out, and Kyoko breathed out in relief. Tsuruga smiled at her.

"Feel like a lift has been taking off your shoulder?" He asked lightly, and she nodded.

"I felt bad taking up everyone's time like that." She admitted, causing him to chuckle.

"Keep that humbleness Mogami-san, actors need it."

She nodded and followed him off set, hesitant to ask, "Tsuruga…Shinkai said if I have any issues, I can ask you…is that alright?" Her eyes widened and she bowed quickly, "If that's not too much to ask."

He smiled, "That's quite alright. I love helping you when I can Kyoko."

She grinned, "Thank you! Director had said any seasoned actor should help out beginners."

"You're hardly a beginner… but I'm still willing to help you out anytime you need it." He hinted

"I don't want to burden only you though…" Her eyes widened as she thought of something, "oh!"

"What?" He asked, but she shook her head.

"You need to get going Tsuruga-san, you have an interview to get to." She bowed, "I'll see you tomorrow." And she left towards her change room before he could find out what was the idea that went through her mind.

Kyoko went into her room, closing the door softly as she pulled out her cell phone. Quickly calculating the time difference in her mind, she held her breath and called, immediately apologizing for calling so late.

"I've told you plenty of times before, my children don't need to worry about calling late if they need to talk to their father." Kuu scolded softly, looking over at his wife, who was smirking at him. Kyoko used to never call often, but once Julia had gotten hold of the phone first and had scolded her for not calling her parents often enough. Since she hadn't met Julia yet, Kyoko wished to please her and made sure to call.

There were always talks about Kyoko coming over to visit, but both sides knew that until Kyoko was earning enough to be able to afford a vacation, that wouldn't be happening soon. For Kyoko, that was the idea, for Kuu and Julia it was that they knew she'd never accept them paying for it.

"Why are you calling Kyoko?" He asked in English, and knew from the momentary silence that it must be something serious.

"I…I'm struggling Father." She replied, tears springing to her eyes.

Kuu's eyes widened, and he stepped away to the another room, using the few seconds to compose himself. If Kyoko was admitting this, even to him, things were bad. "What's wrong?" He asked softly, and could hear the soft steps behind him. Julia had grabbed the second house phone and was listening in.

"I…" Kyoko bit her lip, "I can't find Yukiko." She couldn't go into detail about Seto, but she could go into detail about that.

"I thought you had her."

"I thought I did too, but…I NG'd so many times today. I finally got through my scene, but I wasn't acting…I was just speaking my lines."

Kuu smiled, "Isn't that how your characters usually come to be? When you're not trying to hard at them?"

"Well yes, but…" How could she explain this to Kuu, "I…wasn't being anybody else, I was just being me. "

"Is this all that's wrong Kyoko? Though I love talking to you, I thought it was something more serious."

Kyoko hesitated, before answering, "No…nothing's wrong," She cheerfully replied, "I should get going, I have some things to learn before I can leave today."

"Okay, well, Kyoko you know you can call at anytime, right?"

Kyoko was about to respond, when Seto came in, eyes blazing, "Are you trying to make me look like a fool?!"


	17. You don't hold back anything, do you?

**A/N This is dedicated to Atashiwakyoshi, for the motivational review she wrote tonight. See people, reviews get results! :P**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Kyoko paled as she hide the phone automatically, hitting a button to turn it off before dropping it in her bag . Seto stared at her, "Does everyone see me as an evil manager, or only the people that you snivel to?!" She barked, causing her client to wince.

"I didn't say anything…I only…"

"I'm sure you were a child who went off and cried to any boy you saw as well!" Seto interrupted her, "You're just the type Kyoko-chan. Figure out your own problems, don't leave it up to those around you to have to solve it! If you have an issue with me, say it to my face!"

Kyoko swallowed nervously, " I don't ha…"

Seto raised an eyebrow, "Really? Then how come you blocked me from coming in to talk to you earlier? If I was Tsuruga-san I'm sure you would have opened your door wide for me."

"S…Se…" At that sound of that accusation Kyoko reached out to Seto in panic, but her manager swatted her hands away. Kyoko froze as her manager turned away.

"I can't look at you right now," Seto told the actress, before turning to look anyway to make her point more impactful, "I'm disgusted by the fact that not only were you NG'd, but you blame me for it. Perfection is critical in this business. Did you see my daughter NG? No, because she knows better than to waste people's time. If you can't do it right, why bother?"

Kyoko bit her lip, trying to hide the quiver "I…" But Seto had one more thing to add.

"You always hide behind other people, using others as a shield from the real world. First that Shou Fuwa" she caught the look on Kyoko's face, "I did my research on you, remember? First Shou, then LME, now Tsuruga? Stand up or crumble on your own Kyoko. If you can't handle this world, leave it." With that, Seto swished out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

The teenager collapsed to the ground, her fist pressed into her mouth to stifle her sobs, but soon her arm dropped to join her other one that was holding her stomach, almost like if she didn't hold on, she would break in half.

Kuu looked at his wife, whose tears that he was ready to mirror. He quietly hung up the phone as his wife hugged hers closer to her chest. Except for a moment when Kyoko had hit a number, they had been able to hear the whole conversation. He hadn't even known that Kyoko had a manager, not to mention one that abused her privately. He ran a hand through his hair, looking at Julia, "I think I need to go to Japan." He admitted, his eyebrows furrowing as he recalled the conversation. Why did he feel like he had heard the manager's voice before?

Julia looked at him fiercely, "I'm coming too. We have to protect our son."

Kuu hesitated, "Jul…" They had this conversation before. Julia wasn't allowed to go to Japan until Tsuruga revealed himself.

Julia knew his worries though."No Kuu. I can handle acting like a stranger to Kuon. All I need is the echo of Kyoko's cries in my heart and the image of me ripping Kyoko's manager's head off in my mind for me to be the stranger Tsuruga Ren needs me to be."

Her eyes flared, waiting for him to challenge her. Her mama bear instinct rising up inside of her, and she knew she wouldn't lose this fight. No one can treat her children like that, even one that she had yet to meet face to face.

Kuu examined her face for a moment, before nodding, "Okay. But one hint of weakening…"

"You can throw me in an insane asylum until you finish dealing with Kyoko's manager." Julia replied with a firm nod. Kuu sighed, knowing that Kuon might hate them for this but…

"I'll call the airport."

"I'll go pack the essentials." Julia replied with a light kiss on his cheek before running off to their bedroom at a determined speed.

Her husband couldn't resist letting out a chuckle. Julia's essentials meant he had a few hours to call Lory and let him know they were on their way. Kuon should at least get a little warning this time about his arrival.

Keiko was sitting in her dressing room when Seto appeared, "I thought you were supposed to go to school Keiko." Her mother clucked disapprovingly, and the teenager smiled up at her.

"I'm aware, but I wanted to stick around. Is Kyoko okay? She seemed kind of flustered during filming today," Keiko noted, but Seto waved away her worries.

"She'll be fine. She's strong." The older woman looked at her watch, "Well, if you're not wanting to go to school, how about we do a little shopping?"

Keiko perked up, "Really? Doesn't Kyoko have any more scenes, or an appointment tonight or something?"

"No, that was her last scene today. They're doing scenes with your father for the rest of the day."

"Father? I want to watch!" Keiko stood up, but Seto gently pulled her into a hug.

"Watching or Shopping, which one do you want Keiko?"

Her daughter thought for a moment before smiling gleefully, "Shopping! It's been so long since we've done something just the two of us."

Seto smiled, "I'm aware, that's why I thought of it." She teased her daughter, who smiled up at her.

"I love you Mom." Keiko declared with a kiss on her mother's cheek. "Let's go! Maybe I can persuade you to buy the dress I've been eyeing for a week."

Seto laughed, "We'll see…Maybe afterwards we can have dinner with your father when he's done."

"Sounds like a great day!" Keiko cheerily as she grabbed her purse and left with her mother.

**A/N Anyone mad when they thought Kyoko hung up on Kuu? Nah, he's important! …so excited for Julia to show up in Japan and pull out a can of whoop-ass! :P Or will Tsuruga beat her to it when he finds out what happened? Reviews are awesome, and so are you guys!**


	18. Man up and Tell the truth!

**A/N So many people reviewed! Well, seven might not be a lot to some authors out there, but it is to me when I worried that my long hiatus would have stopped my readers from coming back. **** Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Just as they reached the car, Keiko's cell phone rang. She glanced at it, and her eyes lit up at the number. She held up a finger to her mom in a _wait a moment_ motion, as she collected herself. She answered the phone with a cool voice, "Hello?"

Seto tilted her head as she watched her daughter's smile grow larger, yet her voice stayed constantly the same, "I'm about to do something…why should I change my plans for you?" Keiko listened for a moment, "Well, if you're busy with interviews for the next few days, maybe we should wait until afterwards? It's not a healthy friendship if I'm supposed to drop everything for you…Oh. That makes things different," Keiko laughed, "Of course food makes a difference! Just a second, I have to check with someone"

She covered the phone with her hand, "Mother, is it alright if we do this some other time? My friend had made dinner for me as a surprise."

Keiko looked at her mother pleadingly, and Seto sighed internally. This wasn't the first time that Keiko had asked for a rain check because something else came along, and it wouldn't be the last. She admired her daughter for having so many friends, and even when Keiko was young Seto learned that she was second fiddle to life when it came to her daughter. "I suppose I can wait for your father and have a date with him."

Her daughter beamed, "Shou? Yes, I'll be there soon." She hung up and looked at her mother uneasily, whose smile had dropped.

"You postponed our plans for a boy? You know how I feel about that Keiko."

"Yes, and that's why I didn't mention his name until you agreed," Seto looked at her daughter, eyebrow raised, so Keiko gently placed her hands on her mothers', but Seto removed her hands away in frustration. Keiko was undeterred, and grabbed her mother into a hug.

"I love you Momma." She crowed, as Seto shook her daughter off.

"Have fun…take a picture of the take-out trays that he hid in the garbage and send it to me. I could use a chuckle." Seto replied dryly, and her daughter scowled.

"He said he made it! Shou wouldn't do something so dishonourable as pass something off as his own." Keiko answered before getting in the car, "You'll take me, right Mother?" She asked sweetly as Seto just shook her head.

"That's me. Your chauffeur."

About twenty minutes later, Keiko was staring in the garbage in disbelief, "I can't believe my mother was right." She muttered, and Shou looked up as he tossed the plates in the sink.

"What?" He asked, but she shook her head.

"Nothing…So, why was it so urgent for me to come over?" She asked cheerfully as she settled back into the couch in the living room. She glanced around and still wasn't too impressed by the telling tales that a woman had been here lately she had seen since arriving. Specifically, that the fridge was full, and the feminine products she discovered while using the washroom. Maybe the rumours about Shou and his manager were true.

Shou shuffled his feet, not sure how he wanted to go about this. Keiko was cute, and if he hinted that he had asked her over just to talk about her mother, she'd probably slap him and walk away. "I just wanted to see you." He spoke, before wincing inwardly. That sounded lame.

Keiko raised an eyebrow, "Really. What happens if I call you out on your bull, will you tell me the truth?" She asked, and Shou sighed. This girl really was infuriatingly honest about everything. She was the one who had told him that Kyoko had given her the tips on how to approach him. This intrigued him, since Kyoko he knew would have kept any female she could away from him.

He hesitated before leaning in, "What is your mother's fixation about Kyoko?"

She blinked, not expecting this. A booty call yes, but her mother? Shou was full of surprises, "You mean why my mother, a famous author, wanted to be a manager?"

"Yeah…it's weird, isn't it?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"Not really…my family watches all of Kyoko's shows. It's like, the one thing we do together. We've been with her since I saw her in your music video and Dark Moon. My father's exact words were, 'that girl is going places'." She echoed, before laughing, "It's funny…I've been a fan of her since your music video…my father and mother have been since they wanted to see the remake of the show my Dad was a part of. Mio scared my mother so much that she wasn't able to sleep for days after that first episode!"

Shou shook his head. He didn't get it still. If Saena knew her daughter was around in Tokyo, why hadn't she come forth earlier? Why now? "If your Mom thought she was going places since the beginning, why be Kyoko's manager now, why not later?"

Keiko shrugged, "The fact that my dad has cancer might be one of them." She realized what she revealed and covered her mouth too late. She looked at him, sorrow in her eyes, "Oops. That's supposed to be a secret."

"Why?"

She shrugged, "So he can keep working? Not many people are inclined to let a person with cancer keep working for them…too risky for the cancer patient and the company. My dad is getting better, but the medicine that wouldn't weaken him physically is expensive. Mom needed an extra job to help keep our lifestyle the same without raising suspicions."

Shou refused to feel sorry for that witch of a woman, "Why Kyoko's manager though?" He persisted, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I just told you my father has cancer, and you're still focused on that? Wow…jerk move much?" She replied, and Shou felt properly chagrined.

"S…Sorry," He looked at her warily though, "You're not going to cry on me are you? That's not really my style…"

She laughed, "Wow…of course it's all about you," She shook her head, "I'm not a crier. I mean, occasionally I am. Once in awhile, I cry into my pillow for the sake of getting it all out, but I learned when I was a kid that tears made people uncomfortable, so I just learned other ways to vent my emotions."

Shou couldn't help and feel relieved. Tears still freaked him out.

Keiko glanced at him, "Listen, since I'm so honest with you, I'll ask another blunt question. Are you interested in me at all? If not, I'm not going to waste my time."

The singer blinked, and felt the feeling of being offended wash over him, "I'm a waste of time?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Please. You're out of reach for so many girls because of your status, but that doesn't equal the same thing for me. I've been around stars my whole life, so I'm perfect for giving you straight answers, something you can't trust from someone not in the business. I am trusting, but am forth right with my curiosities, so you'll never have to worry about what thoughts I'm keeping from you. And come on, I'm beautiful." She gestured to her body, smirking as Shou's eyes lingered on her chest, "So tell me. Is there someone else, or do you have fun stringing girls around your little finger…or will you tell the girl whose stuff is in the bathroom that you have a new girlfriend?"

**A/N I always thought a good author knows how to mix the heavy and the light… I might be going on opposite spectrums, but I had fun writing this. :P Review! :P **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N… I had such brain waves for this story, that I just keep updating! :P Reviews keep me going though, since you guys are my inspiration! :D**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Kyoko's phone rang, and she lifted her head up, but for a moment she just stared at her phone as it rang. She inhaled shakily before answering it, "Hello?" She asked, before a cheerful voice filtered through.

"Shou and I are going out!" Keiko cheerfully crowed into the phone, and Kyoko would have been shock, but her emotions were rung out.

"That's great Keiko-chan." She managed to reply weakly, but her friend was too excited to notice.

"Yeah…it took a little while, but I convinced him that going out with me would help him gain perspective. We're going to try it out privately first before letting the press know, just in case either of us change our mind."

Kyoko nodded, "T…That makes sense."

"Listen Kyoko-chan, you need to work hard at getting Tsuruga-san! The best way to live is to be honest about your feelings, not stuff them down. Then no one can help you." Keiko told her friend.

The older actress couldn't gather the strength to argue. She felt run over, tossed to the side and put through a washing machine. Her friend chattered on without realizing before chirping out a goodbye then hanging up.

Kyoko looked on as her phone as it played the disconnected dial tone. She took a deep breath, "I…I can do this." She stood up, and started instructing herself as she did her actions. "Now you're changing out of your clothes." "Now you are picking up your bag." She paused at her bag, before removing Corn and tucking it into her hand. She needed the strength, even if it was tainted now by Tsuruga.

She walked out of her room and started to head towards the exit, pausing in fear when she heard Tomiko Seto's voice filtering out of Manzo's change room. _Didn't she already leave…?_ She would have found a different way, but their conversation stopped her.

"Leave our daughter alone Tomiko…she'll get out of this crush eventually." Manzo tried to reason with his wife, who let out a whooshing breath of frustration.

"Shou Fuwa isn't worth our daughter's time. He's an egotistic maniac who doesn't lift a finger to help someone else."

Kyoko smiled despite herself. So her manager didn't like Shou either. Manzo laughed, "Aren't most people in our business egotistic maniacs? More importantly, Keiko knows what she wants and how to express herself. We raised her right in that department. If Shou does something she doesn't like, she'll let him know."

Tomiko shook her head, "You don't get it. Guys like him can warp a girl's mind."

"Speaking from experience Tomiko? I thought I wasn't so bad." Manzo teased, and his wife swatted him.

"Not you! I'm just talking in general."

"Keiko needs a guy who'll be able to stand up to her. She does have a tendency to be a bit tactless when it comes to what she wants. A less confidence guy would be shattered by her."

"Right. Well, you have another scene. I'm going to go get coffee and come back, then we'll go to dinner after you're done, okay?" After waiting for affirmation for her husband, Tomiko stepped out to see Kyoko standing there.

Kyoko smiled softly, "I don't like Shou either."

Seto-san blinked, not expecting that, "Wasn't your reason for being in the business was to catch up to him?" At least that was what Kyoko had said on the LME audition tape.

"Yes…but not because I was interested in him…it's kind of a long story." Kyoko admitted before looking at her manager stonily, "He ruined my life."

The older woman paused, not knowing quite what to say to that. "How?"

"He…"Kyoko hesitated. There was a lot she kept secret about her life before joining LME. Rumours started on less. "He thought he could do anything he wanted because he was Shou Fuwa. It didn't matter who he stepped on to get what he wanted."

Seto's face flickered with an emotion that Kyoko was surprised to see on her manager's face. Anger. "How long did he treat you like that?"

Kyoko shrugged, looking away, "Years? I'm not sure when he realized I'd do anything for him."

Seto made a noise of displeasure, and when Kyoko looked back, Seto's face was composed, "Well, it's good you are rid of him now. Maybe you can convince my daughter to do that same?"

The actress chuckled painfully, "Your daughter will be fine. Shou can't manipulate someone who can see the truth. Your daughter is smart enough not to fall prey to his game."

Her manager nodded slowly, "But you weren't." She said it like a statement, not a question. Kyoko flinched.

"No. But I've always known that my intelligence is not as high as some might have liked. Excuse me Seto-san, I must be going." She bowed, making sure not to bow deeply, before walking past Seto towards the exit.

Kyoko held Corn tighter as she paused outside. She had Bridge Rock tonight, but even Seto-san didn't know about that. She had told Sawara-san to tell no one, and he had kept to that promise. It wasn't common knowledge, so that's why Seto-san thought that Kyoko was done for the day. Kyoko took a deep breath and started walking. Yes, it was a rather far walk to TBM, but she needed the time to clear out all the pain and focus on the cheeriness of Bo.

Tsuruga felt irritated when he looked at his phone, but he answered it all the same, "Yes President?" He asked kindly, but was glancing at the clock all the same. He had an interview soon.

"I just thought you should know, I just received word that Kuu and his wife are arriving in Japan in two days."

Tsuruga blinked, "Why, may I ask?" He asked clearly, but his head was reeling. Kuu had promised that the video would be enough to tide over Julia…

Lory hesitated, "I think it'd be best if you waited to hear it from them, but Julia has promised she'll treat like a stranger."

"So it's not about their son."

"Well, not the one you're thinking of."

It took a moment, but it clicked, "What's happened to Kyoko?" Tsuruga asked angrily.

"Kuu wouldn't even give me a straight answer. Only that I should warn you in case Julia doesn't stay as professional as she should. Once they come, I'll let you know about the situation."

"Di…Did Kyoko say something to them?" Tsuruga asked, feeling conflicted. If she was able to say something to Kuu, but not to him…

"Not that I understand…Kuu just said that Kyoko needs as many friends on her side as possible at this moment."

"I see." Tsuruga was about to say more, but he heard squeaking footprints. He looked over and gave a friendly smile to the person who just came in, "I'll make sure to come see you soon then."

"Yes." Lory hung up, as did Tsuruga. He looked over at the bird with a small chuckle, "You always come at my worst moments."

Kyoko was having a hard time to find her composure. _This_ was the special guest that Bridge rock was having? This could ruin everything. "We meet again." She spoke gruffly, desperately. If one person says her name…she'll have a lot of explaining to do to Tsuruga.


	20. Face to Feathers?

**A/N, A chapter! This one is dedicated to all those who reviewed and expressed their wishes in how this story will go… can't promise anything, but here's another chapter!**

**Chapter Twenty**

Kyoko wrote on her board and revealed it to Tsuruga. _I'm here to take you to the set. _

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What's all this then?" He gestured, and Kyoko hastily wrote a reply and showed him.

_I'm supposed to be a silent mascot while working. _He read it silently, then laughed.

"Well, I suppose you won't have some life advice for me today?" He questioned with a smile, causing Kyoko to recall Keiko's urgings with a shiver. There was no way that she was in love with Tsuruga. He was her teacher, her god on a pedestal. She only thought of him as an amazing actor, there was nothing more.

She wrote on the board, _I'm a great listener though._

Tsuruga read it thoughtfully, "I guess Bo's Corner will be fun then." He replied with a grin, "Hopefully you won't grab all my secrets out in front of Japan."

_Only what you want to share. Bridge Rock is good for that._

"I haven't seen this show before. Maybe if I had, I would have realized that you weren't a bird that showed up at my aid whenever I was in distress."

Kyoko felt her heart flutter, and a bead of sweat appeared on her forehead. This mascot suit was getting hot faster than usual. _Shall we go? _

Tsuruga smiled and followed the bird down the hall to the room that was separate from the main set of the show. Yashiro had told him that this was the viewer's favourite time, as Bo seemed to be great at easing the celebrities into doing exactly what was needed for the viewers to enjoy. Until now, Tsuruga thought Bo was the name of a host he didn't know. Now he understood why every person he spoke to that had been on this show was talking about what a hoot Bo was.

Tsuruga's eyes widened and he had to choke back a laugh when he saw what the Bo's Corner segment was this time around. Bo struck a showgirl pose as he revealed the giant sumo wrestler suit behind him. Tsuruga looked at the camera, and realized this was why he had been suited with a mic in his dressing room. They were already on air. "Is that for me?" He asked, watching as Bo nod. He could almost feel a sense of triumph coming from the bird.

Two stage hands came to help the actor suit up as Bo stepped into a mawashi. Tsuruga looked over at Bo as the bird flashed another sign at him. _I hope you don't need an explanation for this. _

The audience around them laughed as Tsuruga showed off to them with a forced smile on his face. He came into this thinking it was just a typical talk show, a little warning would have been nice.

Bo wrote another sign, this time the note was accompanied with a challenging face beside it. _We heard that your new drama has a lot of fighting scenes. I challenge you to a duel! Loser has to turn around three times and howl at the moon. _That seemed to have stuck around since the first episode. Viewers found it hilarious to see their favourite celebrities howl, but even more so when Bo did it because he did it in such despair.

Tsuruga smirked at the bird, not planning to howl for anyone. He shuffled in the suit, feeling slightly ridiculous. However, the studio audience was eating it up. "May I have a review of the rules?" He asked sheepishly as a voice over came through the speakers giving the audience, and Tsuruga, the rules. The first person to force the other person – or bird- to touch the floor with anything other than the soles of their feet is the winner. Alternatively, if one is able to push the other out of the circle, they can be proclaimed the winner that way as well.

Bo wrote another sign and showed it to Tsuruga and the audience before passing it to a stage hand. _Prepare to howl Tsuruga-san. _

Tsuruga laughed as the bird walked to the edge of the circle, jumping around with his wings flailing. The actor walked to the other edge, as the stage hand introduced himself as the judge. Tsuruga watched the bird carefully, having no idea how to go about this. He never was one for close contact fighting, it was usually a flurry of arms and legs for movies . He wasn't sure which martial art would work the best while wearing this huge suit.

The Stage Hand called out for them to begin, and Bo shuffled closer, beckoning with his one wing for Tsuruga to come forward as well. The actor crouched before coming closer, an easy grin on his face. He'll make this last a bit for the audience's sake, but this bird was going down.

When they first made contact, Tsuruga's eyes widened as the bird automatically dove for his legs, attempting to trip him up that way. Tsuruga pushed the bird off, but Bo was undeterred. The mascot flapped his wings than charged again, this time trying to grab hold of Tsuruga's wrist. Tsuruga allowed it, and watched in amusement as Bo tried to pull him down and grinned at the audience, causing them to laugh at it. Bo let go and stepped away, crossing his wings in an attempt to look annoyed.

Tsuruga sent an apologetic look at the bird, who took that as a sign to try again, this time jumping up at the actor, launching himself up to have a monkey hold on Tsuruga's chest – something that was quite impressive considering they were both in big suits. The actor was unable to shake him off, and in an attempt to do so, tripped on the bird's talons and fell straight on the Bo, ultimately winning the match.

That was the last thing on the Tsuruga's mind, as his eyes widened and he attempted to keep his face composed as he straightened up immediately from being on top of Bo. Unlike Tsuruga, Kyoko had a bird head hiding her horrified look from the audience. In the kerfuffle of falling, Tsuruga had attempted to steady himself away from bonking heads with the mascot, but by doing so his face had landed on Bo's chest.

_I just fought with a girl._ Tsuruga felt ashamed, and angered at the studio for allowing this to happen. He felt bad for the girl inside, for she was just doing her job. He had thought that the actor inside was a guy, that's why he went all for it. As the audience was cheering for him, and the stage hand was telling Bo to howl, he felt bad for her.

Kyoko was mortified. This was worse than what happened when Shou was on the show. Tsuruga was the last person She swallowed her pride and did her share of the howling, but immediately after commercial break was finished, she bowed awkwardly to the actor and made her escape. Tsuruga excused himself and hurried after her.

"Bo…" He called after her, but she acted like she didn't hear him. He didn't blame her, but he still wanted to apologize to his friend. He ran after her, but just as she rounded a corner, one member of Bridge Rock stepped out of his dressing room.

"Kyoko-chan, where are you going? You're still needed for our segment." Hikaru asked just as Ren came around the corner.

The actor paused as he watched the bird stop and look at Hikaru, who despite Kyoko's face being covered flinched from the glare she was projecting. "Mogami-san?" Ren asked, hoping he was wrong.

**A/N… I had SO Much fun writing this chapter. You have no idea. Hopefully you have as much fun reading it. **


	21. Just a Little Bit Closer

**A/N Wow, 11 reviews last chapter… the record is sixteen… wonder if we can beat that. :P I finished all my papers for this semester, so this chapter is in celebration! Yes, I still have exams… but.. yeah. :P**

**Twenty-One**

Kyoko paused, and feared for her life. She was tempted to run, but she knew that would make Tsuruga's wrath worse. She turned and bowed, "Tsuruga-san…"She whispered, bowing as low as she could in this mascot suit.

By doing so, she didn't see the conflicting emotions on Tsuruga's face. He was horrified, especially with the embarrassment he always felt by sharing his secrets with a giant bird. He felt delighted, that even when Kyoko was hidden he felt safe to confide in her. He felt angered for her doing this to him, until he remembered the time she came to another studio in Bo's costume to try and get him to open up. He smiled, knowing that was probably her way to get past the sensai/kouhai status to try and help him.

Hikaru looked at Tsuruga, sensing that he had done something wrong, but not knowing what. "Are you ready to go Tsuruga? The commercial break won't last too long." the host told him, and when the actor nodded, Hikaru disappeared down the hall to the studio.

Tsuruga turned to follow, but a tiny voice stopped him, "Tsuruga-san…" he turned back, and his heart nearly broke at what he saw. Kyoko had removed her Bo head, and was staring at him, her face paler than she had ever seen. "…I…I didn't mean to deceive you…" she whispered, her feathered hands clasped together in front of her. "I…I'm sor…"

Before she could finish, Tsuruga had rushed back to her side and had pulled her into a hug, "I'm not angry." He hurried to say, knowing that any moment someone will be coming to check on them, "I'm touched…not angry. Thank you for talking to me… I know that must have been difficult for you."

She froze, before slowing bringing her wings up to hug Tsuruga back. "N…Not at all. Sometimes it was better talking to you as Bo than as Kyoko." She admitted softly, "At least Bo was forgiven quickly… I seem to the hardest person ever to forgive."

Tsuruga wanted to assure her otherwise, but he knew that they both had to get back. "Can we continue this conversation later?" He asked quietly, "We both need to get back to the studio."

She nodded, and pulled away, not realizing that Tsuruga did it as reluctantly as she did. She wanted to hash this out now, ask why he felt he didn't deserve happiness, who the mystery girl was he was in love with…but this wasn't the time for it.

Tsuruga paused, before kissing her nose, "Revenge for keeping Bo a secret." He mischievously told her frozen face. Whistling, he turned away and walked down the studio hallway, feeling lighter than he ever did.

Kyoko blinked…and blinked again. In a daze she followed him, feeling like a thousand eyes were on her. Tsuruga's revenge was horrible…but why did she feel honoured? He had kissed her again, even after her scolding to be careful around Japanese people…did that mean something?

She shook her head fervently to try and get rid of these thoughts, feeling like Keiko had overrun her brain. Tsuruga was just taking revenge, and she didn't blame him at this point.

Tsuruga, on the other hand, couldn't keep his smile off his face as he watched out of the corner of his eye Bo skirt around him during the interview with Bridge Rock. The hosts looked at the mascot in astonishment when Kyoko gave Tsuruga tea, and then hopped back over behind the Bridge rock couch.

Hikaru chuckled, "Bo seems to be a little shy around you Tsuruga…maybe you shouldn't have beaten him so badly." He joked lightly, and Tsuruga laughed.

"I was not used to the suit, and I tripped. Bo was kind enough to break my fall."

"We wouldn't want a star getting hurt on our show, that's for sure."

Tsuruga smiled, but glanced over at Kyoko. He was still shocked she was doing this job, but more that she kept it a secret. Bo was a popular icon now, something that would help her, not hinder her. Why did she keep it a secret?

Soon, the interview was over. Tsuruga bowed to the hosts, and watched from the corner of his eye as Kyoko skirted out the room as fast as she could run in that suit. He excused himself from the hosts and followed. As he suspected, she was in the corner of the room they first had met, her head facing the walls, and her mascot head was in her feathered arms.

The actor hesitated, not knowing how to proceed. He slowly walked up to her, and watched as she tried to make herself smaller with each step he made. "Mogami-san…is there an explanation as to why this job was kept a secret?" he finally asked, hoping this was one of the easier questions for her, because he really wanted to know.

She winced, this being the question she really didn't want to answer. She swallowed, and took a dash of courage from the girl she acted like from the club with Keiko. "I didn't want you to know you took advice from me." She whispered painfully.

"Why?"

"Because you hated me. I was in the show business for revenge…and you weren't happy. I didn't think you would have been as freewheeling with your problems if you knew you were sharing with a newbie like me."

"I see…can you please remove that head?" Tsuruga asked, and felt saddened when Kyoko shook her head fervently. He sighed dramatically, "Only newbies hide…" He muttered to himself, making sure to be loud enough that Kyoko could hear, "Is she really still so fresh, even after a year and a half? Maybe she's not cut out for this business.."

Kyoko turned around and glared at him, "I can hear you. This bit is getting a little old you know."

He chuckled, "But it works so effectively to get you out of your head. Mogami-san, please don't hide…not from me at least."

She swallowed, "Why not?" She asked, before covering her mouth, her eyes wide. Did she honestly say that out loud?

Tsuruga's eyes widened slightly, and he coughed before responding, "I'd like to think by now that we're friends." That was safe.

Kyoko wilted slightly, "Yes…friends…we are that." She didn't know why she was so disappointed…there was a Keiko bubble of ideas popping up in her mind, but she waved them away. Now was not the time to think about love nonsense.

She slowly reached up towards her head, and Tsuruga hurried over to her side, "Let me help you with that." He told her, and helped her remove it. He paused when her eyes caught his, and they stayed there for a moment.

"You sure you're not mad?" She whispered, and he caught the glimpse of vulnerability in her eyes.

"I could never be mad at you…Kyoko." He replied, getting quieter with every word.

Kyoko's eyes widened and she swallowed nervously, before smiling brightly as she stood up, making Tsuruga have to take a step back in order not to be pushed away by her mascot suit, "Good…it'd make work tomorrow be a little awkward. Especially since Seto doesn't allow me to do dogezas around her."

This dampened both of their moods, both of them reflecting on Kyoko's manager. Tsuruga hesitated, but plowed through, "Mogami-san, how do you feel about your manager…honestly?"

**A/N… SO CLOSE!... gah … I'd have them making out in the supply closet by now if I had my wish… but what's the challenge in that? :P Hehe… mental image of Tsuruga kissing Kyoko while she's in the bottom half of Bo's costume still… heh heh heh. :P Reviews are awesome, as normal. :D**


	22. Chapter 22: Meeting

**A/N I was tempted to wait until I got sixteen reviews… but I'm too excited about this chapter. I especially loved the guest review "****Yes, one****could've imagined them falling into each others arms and expressing their****repressed love whilst one of them was part fowl".. It made me giggle. So this is dedicated to all those who did review. You guys were the reason I wrote this so quickly. :P**

**Chapter 22**

The next day, Kyoko walked onto set a little nervously, keeping an eye out for Tsuruga. Her answer had been interrupted when Hikaru came to apologize for letting her name slip, and Yashiro had followed soon after telling Tsuruga he had another interview to go to; there was no time for her to explain things to Tsuruga. She was partially grateful for that, but she sensed this question was important to Tsuruga, or he wouldn't have asked it. She was sure he was going to ask, and she had no idea what to tell him. Everyone seemed to think Seto was evil, but the actress thought that was only being fair. Sure her advice was a little off at times, but Kyoko knew that the woman was not out to destroy her.

Keiko was talking to her mother when she spotted Kyoko coming up, so the younger girl excused herself out of the conversation and ran over to her friend. "Keiko." Kyoko greeted her with a smile.

Keiko waited, but when Kyoko didn't say anything more, she started the conversation, "Aren't you going to ask me about how Shou asked me out?"

The older girl grimaced internally. She was a horrible friend, not remembering that piece, "Sorry, How did Shou ask you out?"

Keiko smirked, "That's Shou-san to you… don't want any girl getting close to my man."

Kyoko blinked, "Excuse me?"

The younger girl let out peals of laughter, "Sorry, I just wanted to play out the jealous girlfriend for a bit…not as satisfying as I thought it would be. Anyway, I think I may have twisted his arm into it a little bit, but I don't see him complaining."

At this moment, Tsuruga entered the room, and Kyoko and he exchanged a glance. _Please don't come over here_. She pleaded with her eyes, hoping he'd get the message. This would give Keiko so much more to work with.

It worked, and he only smiled and bowed with his head before resuming to his change room. Kyoko smiled in satisfaction, and turned back to Keiko, who was staring at her with intensity. "What?" the older actress asked defensively and the other girl smiled mischievously.

"You and Tsuruga-san exchanged a pretty meaningful glance. Did something happen yesterday that I didn't know about? Is the seed of love blossoming?" Keiko teased, and Kyoko fought to keep the blush off her face.

"Nothing happened. Tsuruga and I are just friends, nothing more." Kyoko assured her friend, and then realized her error when the mischievous look on Keiko's face turned into a calculating one.

"Oh, you two are such friends you dropped the honorific? Kyoko-chan, you _do_ have it bad…you're only supposed to drop it when it's just the two of you, or people will notice your feelings."

"It's not like that!" Kyoko snapped, immediately feeling bad when Keiko looked chagrined, "Keiko…I'm sorry…"

Keiko waved her friend's worries away, "You'll realize I'm right, with time. It's not a scary thing, falling in love. Even LoveMe members are bound to eventually get over their issues and fall in love. That's the type of thing love is… even when one tries to deny it, it still is there under the surface, waiting for a moment to reveal itself."

Kyoko opened her mouth to deny it, but her cell phone rang. She excused herself and answered it, "Hello?"

"My son."

"Father!" She exclaimed, catching both her manager's and Keiko's attention, both looking more than a little surprised, "Why are you calling?"

"I'm in Japan, and am having difficulty finding your set…"

"You're in Japan?! How come I didn't hear anything?"

"You never were one to watch the news, something that you really should do." Kuu scolded softly, "We're on location, but where is your set?"

"We? Julie-san is with you?" Kyoko asked excitedly, and failed to notice that Keiko was smiling at people behind her.

"Yes, I am." Someone spoke behind her, and Kyoko turned around, her mouth dropping open in astonishment.

When Kuu said his wife was the most beautiful woman on the planet, Kyoko thought it was just a loving exaggeration. Julie, though older, still had the beauty and class of a thirty year old, with the sophisticated stance of a model. Kyoko glanced at Julie's outfit, and was thoroughly impressed. It was a one piece romper, but the pants were stylized in the way of harem pants, and Julie was wearing heels that criss-crossed different colours, and she was wearing accessories that matched.

"Julie-san…I love your outfit." Kyoko managed to state, though she felt a little intimidated by the woman in front of her, who immediately hugged the younger girl.

"Please, call me Mother. Anything else would feel weird." Julie told the girl in English, and Kyoko smiled in relief.

Keiko took a step closer, "Julia-san, Kuu-san, it's so great to see you!" She exclaimed in English, causing Julie to blink, before smiling in astonishment. Kuu took this time to give Kyoko a hug as well.

"Keiko Seto? Wow, it's been so long! You've grown into quite the lady. I didn't even know you were an actress!"

Keiko smiled, "It's my interest at the moment, and watching Kyoko work makes me think I should find the passion to stick to one thing."

Julie laughed, "You don't have to stick to one thing my dear, I didn't." She looked past Keiko and noticed Tomiko in the background. "Tomiko!" Julie walked over to the woman's side and hugged her exuberantly, "I didn't expect to see you here! Are you the writer?"

Tomiko bristled for a moment, but settled into the hug with a smile before Julie stepped away, "No, this isn't one of my projects."

"Is Manzo here? I'm sure Kuu would love to see him too…sometimes phone calls aren't enough, and even those have been too infrequent in the last few years."

"He will be later, but he's not on set yet." Tomiko Seto noticed Kyoko hugging Kuu, and added with a cautious smile, "I didn't realize you were such close friends to my client."

Julie blinked, "Your client? Who is your client?"

"Kyoko Mogami…I'm her manager."

**A/N Cliff Hanger! Wha ha ha ha… yes, I'm in an evil type of mood today. The type of mood that I want to throw confetti at random strangers' faces… is that evil? I know that I'd be a little annoyed if that happened to me… :P **

**So yeah… reviews… always a good thing. :P Makes me want to write more. **


	23. 23: I need to buy a magnify glass

**A/N I want to apologize – I was planning to write a chapter as soon as there were 17 reviews… but 17 reviews happened right when I was studying for my two exams that were today. So, though I only have two hours (plus a two hour nap) of sleep in my system, here it is! **

**Chapter 23**

Julie blinked again, "Kyoko is your client… I didn't even know you were interested in managing!" She managed to keep her pose, but it took all her energy to not have a meaningful glance with her husband. Tomiko was Kyoko's manager…she was the one they heard…she is the one that Julie was planning to beat up for messing with her children. Yet, Tomiko was her dearest friend on this side of the earth, and someone who took her work seriously. How could she treat her client so roughly?

Tomiko forced a smile on her face, "There are a few things that have changed since you and Kuu were last over here together. Mogami-san is the star that both Manzo and I thought had the most potentional to go far. Imagine our surprise when we discovered she didn't have a manager yet, so I volunteered."

Julie glanced at Kyoko, who was staring down at the ground. "Well, my husband and I agree with you on that mark. Kyoko," The young girl's head shot up when she heard her name, "When are you done on set today?"

"I'm only here for a few scenes, so if they go quickly I should be done by four pm."

"Hmm, that's not nearly enough time," Julie looked at Tomiko, "What's her schedule like tomorrow?"

"She's got some morning scenes, and an interview, but she should be done by one o'clock." Tomiko replied slowly, wondering what her friend was up to.

Julie scrunched up her nose, "That's still not enough time, but I guess that's better. I'll be taking her after then Tomiko."

"Why?" Tomiko asked, before pressing her lips together. Julie glanced at her in confusion, but decided to let it slide for now.

"I'm taking her shopping," Julie announced, and held up a finger when she saw Kyoko's mouth open, "And I won't be taking no for an answer. Dear, your wardrobe needs to match your star potential, and I'm wanted to play fairy godmother to you for so long now."

Kyoko would have argued even so, but the words fairy godmother caused her to pause, just like Julie knew they would. The model smiled with satisfaction, "Perfect. Then that's settled," Julie looked at Keiko and Tomiko with a gracious smile, "Would you two like to join us? We can make it a girl's day."

The manager opened her mouth, but Keiko beat her to it, "I would love to! I have lots to ask you. About America, about Kuon…"

Julie's smile didn't waver, for she could feel Kuu's eyes on her. He told her she was on a tight leash, and she really wanted to figure out this situation now that Tomiko was the manager. Every way she looked at this situation, she didn't like it, "Well, I'll have plenty to say then."

"Keiko, you have school." Tomiko reminded her daughter, "I will not have a daughter who skips school and fails tests because of a shopping trip. The fact that you're dating that cretin is enough to make me want to disown you."

Keiko raised an eyebrow at her mother, "I thought you were done scolding me about that yesterday. You called me names, I called you names back…it's done and over with."

Julie bit back a chuckle at Tomiko's face of frustration. Keiko saw exactly what Julie did, and skipped over to her mother's side, "I love you mother." She whispered in Tomiko's ear, before kissing her on the cheek.

"Stop it." Tomiko aimed a swat at Keiko, but the young girl danced away with a mischievous grin, "You're still not going shopping. Julie and Kuu are probably here for a little while, I'm sure Julie would love to take you out another time. She loves shopping more than her own family."

"I resent that comment." Kuu commented dryly, "I feel like this conversation is getting a little too girly for my liking," he glanced at Kyoko, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Kyoko blinked, but nodded, "Excuse me." She bowed slightly, before leading her father to the dressing room. "I'm a little surprised that you're here Father. You didn't say anything."

"This trip was a little surprising on our end too. We weren't expecting to come this way, but figured since we were here that Julie should spend some time with you before we go back." Kuu smoothly replied, before crossing his arms, "What's this I hear about you holding up production because you're not in the right character?"

Kyoko winced, "Did the President tell you this?"

"I may have heard it from someone when I got here. Is everything okay?"

"I feel like I can get into every character but Yukiko," the young actress exclaimed, "she's in here somewhere, I can feel her, but as soon as I step in front of the camera, someone else appears. It's almost like those characters are craving attention, because Yukiko is nowhere to be found whenever Director Shinkai calls action."

"Hmm." Kuu sat down and stared at her intently, "Are people coaching you?"

"Y…" She paused, and looked down. She didn't want to get Seto-san in trouble.

"Is it Tomiko?" He asked, but when he didn't get a reply he kept on with what he was going to say, "Tomiko Seto is not an actress, and never will be one Kyoko. She is an amazing writer, but if she was in front of a camera, having to be a character, she would freeze up. When she was younger, the only reason she was able to get through interviews was because Manzo was right beside her. It drove her crazy, this weakness of hers. She can portray exactly what she wants to when she's writing, but has difficulty with expressing herself verbally."

Kyoko blinked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"So you don't get hurt again." Kuu replied simply, "If Tomiko Seto and you don't get along, that's fine. There are other managers. But this might be the perfect time for an exercise in communication."

The young girl furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean hurt again?"

Kuu winced internally. He hadn't meant to bring that up, but if he was going to give her a lesson on communication, than he can't be hypocritical, "Your phone did not turn off the last time we chatted."

Kyoko covered her mouth, her eyes widened, "I…" she paused, and in a panicked voice asked, "Is that the real reason why you two are here? Did you spend money on airplane tickets to check if I was okay?"

"First off, we used air-miles. Second, what's so wrong about that? Kyoko, it's okay to ask for help when things aren't going to well. You don't have to do this all on your own."

She paused, and would have explained everything to him, but a part of her feared the fact that he's known Tomiko Seto longer, and may take her side. "It's fine. It's like you said, Seto-san and I had a bit of miscommunication."

The actor sighed when he saw Kyoko's face of resolution. This may take a bit longer than he thought. Both Kyoko and Tomiko were people that would not admit when they were having problems.

**A/N Anyone else excited about the idea of Kyoko and Julie shopping together? Hehehe… see, not as bad of a cliffhanger. So, I'm going to bed… I'd love to wake up to lots of reviews, but I'm not going to push or throw confetti on anyone. :P**


	24. Plot Thickens again It's like Soup

**A/N… I got sleep, and I think I did well on my exams I've done so far. So here's a chapter! Thank you to all who review, for you guys remind me where I want to go with this story, and what to avoid! :P**

**Chapter 24**

Almost as soon as Kyoko and Kuu had left, Keiko had been called away for makeup, leaving Julie and Tomiko alone. The manager studied her old friend hesitatingly, not knowing that Julie was quiet because she was studying Tomiko as well.

"How do…" They began, and laughed. Julie gestured for Tomiko to speak.

The woman paused, before asking quietly, "How did you and Kuu get to know Kyoko so well?"

Julie smiled softly, "This is my first time meeting her, Kuu met her on his last trip to Japan when she was his helper. The things that girl has gone through to be who she is today, it's amazing."

"What do you mean?" Tomiko asked. What had Kyoko shared with these two?

"Oh, we don't know the details for Kyoko is very private about her past. However, we know that she fears ever being a mother because she doesn't want to treat her children like her mother treated her."

"Like her mother treated her?" Tomiko asked, her voice reflecting a mixture of astonishment and rage. Julie nodded in understanding.

"I felt the exact same way when I heard about it. We never heard specifics, but she didn't have a good relationship with her mother…that child grew up without knowing a mother's kindness. Kuu told me about a time they were acting out father and son, and Kyoko hesitated before touching him. It nearly broke his heart, to see that confliction on Kyoko's face." Julie told her friend.

Tomiko didn't know how to respond. She forced a laugh out, "Kyoko's mother sounds horrible."

"She does. However, for a single mother to raise a child alone there must have been a lot of anxiety that Kyoko as a child did not know about. Children see things differently than adults, to the point that the adult doesn't know the child is suffering until the child breaks."

Tomiko knew that Julie was now speaking from her own experience, because Julie's face darkened and it looked like she was threatening tears. "You still haven't heard from Kuon?"

Julie jolted out of her thoughts, before giving her friend a sheepish grin, "Sorry. When I think of children and their mothers, I think of my own shortcomings. I even had Kuu as a husband and our child suffered, I can only imagine the troubles Kyoko's mother went through."

Tomiko smiled, "No one would understand."

Julie looked at her, a bit perplexed at the statement before noticing Tsuruga Ren enter the room. "That's…" she faltered, as her friend looked at what caught her attention.

"Ah, Japan's rising star, Tsuruga Ren," Tomiko studied Julie, wondering if Julie had her own secrets, "Want me to introduce you?"

"Uh…." Julie took a step back, but Tomiko was already walking over.

"Tsuruga Ren, I'd like you to meet my good friend, Julie Hizuri."

Julie blinked, before smiling and offering her hand, "It's a pleasure Mr. Tsuruga, I've heard about you from my husband. Fabulous work I hear."

The actor took her hand with a smile, "The pleasure is all mine." He responded in English, "Are you here to visit Seto-san?"

"Actually, it's been such a long time since I've been here in Japan, Kuu and I decided it was time for a visit. There are a lot of people I wish to see. Imagine my surprise though, that our first stop I will meet the one who is rivaling my husband's old fame." Julie replied with an easy smile.

"You're too kind Mrs. Hizuri. Kuu-sama will forever be remembered here, as will you I'm sure. Most women do not possess your beauty, even if they were younger than you."

"Mr. Tsuruga, if I didn't know any better, I would say you were flirting with me." Julie laughed, "But thank you. You'll have to have dinner with my husband and I while we are here. I'm sure he'd love to talk workshop with you."

"My schedule is quite busy, but maybe Yashiro can work something out." Tsuruga gestured to his manager, who was awed to silence by Julie.

Julie smiled softly, aware of Tomiko's presence, "We will try." At this moment, Kuu and Kyoko appeared again.

"Tsuruga, it's your turn for make-up." The young actress urged her co-star, who bowed to the adults, before following Kyoko away.

Kuu and Julie shared a small smile, which Tomiko noticed. "It must be nice to see him again, after so many years Julie." She remarked, causing Julie and Kuu to both freeze in shock.

"Excuse me, Tomiko?" Julie asked, praying she heard incorrectly. Tomiko looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You honestly don't think that I wouldn't have noticed your son, even with dyed hair and a stage name? What type of friend do you think I am?"

Julie quickly glanced around furtively, but thankfully by this point the room had been emptied, "How…"

Tomiko looked at Kuu, who sighed, "Tomiko, you still have that skill don't you?"

Julie looked at Kuu questioningly, who gestured to their old friend, "Tomiko can see through anybody's disguise once she's known them for long enough, even me. How did you do it again?"

She smiled modestly, before tapping her temple. "It's all about body measurements, configuring a scale, that sort of thing. Kuon has a similar body structure as you did at that age Kuu, it wasn't that difficult to figure out," Her smile disappeared, "How many people know in Japan?"

"The Boss, and whoever you have told." Kuu looked at his old friend nervously. He's known her ever since she started hanging around Manzo when they were teenagers, and she kept most things close to the vest. He hoped this was one of those cases.

Tomiko smiled softly, "I haven't even told Manzo, or even 'Tsuruga Ren' what I know. I figured you two had your reasons when I didn't hear anything from your end."

Julie and Kuu exhaled in relief. "Thank you. He does plan to reveal himself at some point…but it's crucial for him to do it on his own terms."

"Everyone has secrets that they want to reveal on their own terms. It's awful to hear it from someone else," The manager gestured to the exit, "It's been so long…shall we go and have coffee? Maybe catch up a little bit? I'm not needed for a little while."

The adults agreed and left, not realizing they had an eavesdropper who had come back to ask Kuu a question, only to realize too late that the conversation was not for her ears. Kyoko was hidden by a corner, covering her mouth to keep from making a sound, her eyes wide with the knowledge she overheard.

**A/N… cliff hanger! I'll make a deal with you guys… make me happy with reviews, and I'll give you the next chapter. :P Yes, I'm review grubbing now… but it's because you guys remind me about plot points I've forgotten about… seriously, without you guys, I wouldn't know what to write! Otherwise, I only write when inspiration strikes me…and who knows how long that could take! :P**


	25. One Discovered Another Buried

**A.N/ Thanks for all the reviews I got… all of them made me laugh or smile (depending on the review. :P), and gave me motivation to write! Now if only I can get motivation to study for my exam that is tomorrow afternoon… I'd be all set! :P**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Kyoko's legs gave out and she flopped gracefully to the ground, her hands still covering her mouth. This was big, this was…huge. This was a – ruin all the careers – type of secret. And she wasn't supposed to know it, yet her manager did. The more she learned about this manager, the more she was confused. That this woman was old friends with Julie and Kuu confused her. She didn't realize that she still held hope that Tomiko Seto was her mother in disguise until it was taken away by the fact that Tomiko Seto has been around the entertainment industry long before she was even born. She did not know what to do now that her manager could not possibly be her mother.

Yet this was not the piece that Kyoko should be focusing on, since she just found out Tsuruga Ren's true identity, except her heart was settled now. It was almost like a puzzle piece had finally fit into place. As she recalled conversations with Kuu, and conversations with Tsuruga Ren, she could almost laugh at how idiotic she was for not realizing the similarities. Kuu's face of happiness when she had told him that Tsuruga Ren had said she portrayed Kuon's feelings perfectly. She knew now why Tsuruga Ren was unable to eat a lot.

Kyoko mused over this new information, and though it settled her heart knowing this, it also raised a lot of questions. Why did Tsuruga Ren think he didn't deserve to be happy? Was that part of the character Tsuruga Ren, or was that a piece of Kuon that remained?

She placed her hands on her head and groaned. She knew that if she asked Tsuruga Ren these questions, he'd just give some American gesture and throw her off the trace. She laughed, remembering all the times she told him Japanese people don't act a certain way.

"What's so funny Kyoko-chan?"

She looked up and nearly choked. Speak of the devil, and he'll arrive with a smile. "Ku….u-sama…I came out with my question, and he was already gone." Internally, she grimaced. She almost called him Kuon, and that was the stupidest save she could have done.

Tsuruga smiled, "How was that funny?"

"Oh, it wasn't…I just…Tsuruga, did you meet Julie?" she asked, and he nodded.

"I did. She's a very beautiful woman." Tsuruga replied, and Kyoko was reminded of the time Tsuruga taught her how to walk like a model for Natsu.

Oh this was going to be bad. She just wanted to figure out Tsuruga's problems on why he left home, but now that Bo was gone, and she wasn't supposed to know his real background, she was stuck with all these questions. If she ever shared what she knew, she could only imagine Tsuruga's angry response.

She shivered at the image in her mind, "She makes me really aware of myself." She admitted, and Tsuruga offered her a hand to help her off the ground.

"She does that with a lot of people."

Kyoko nodded, before smiling nervously at him, "She told me I could call her mother…I don't know what to do with that." She told him, waiting for his response. If he said not to, she wouldn't…but she would also be disappointed.

Tsuruga Ren smiled, and she was blinded, "I'm sure she'd be ecstatic if you complied," He looked at her seriously after a moment, "You never did answer my question from last night. I'd still like an answer."

She swallowed, feeling like she now owed him an answer because of how many of his secrets she now understood. He should at least know a few of hers, "You know how I thought at first she reminded me of my mother?" he nodded, and she laughed weakly,

"I think part of me wished she actually was. I knew that was impossible, but I guess I hoped she was like in disguise, wishing to see me even after all these years," Kyoko could feel the tears threatening, so she wiped at her eyes, not wanting to destroy the make-up job, "my mother never liked television, she refused to watch the news when I was around, so it's not like she'd know me from television…but I still hoped."

She looked at Tsuruga, her lower lip trembling, "Is that a bad wish?" She asked him, her eyes pleading for assurance, "For my mom to come see me when before she wanted nothing to do with me? That she suddenly felt the need to come see how I was doing, to hug me and promise me that everything will be okay?"

Tsuruga Ren pulled her into a hug, not knowing what else to do. He stroked her hair, and that motion caused her to cry more earnestly, as she held on tightly to the back of his jacket, "Is it so wrong for me to want to show her all I've done right and want her approval? I've tried so hard…"

He swallowed his anger at Kyoko's mother. This wasn't the time for that, "You tried so hard for you, Kyoko. Don't go wishing to do right for other people, do right for you. This is why you fell in love with acting, remember? Because it was the first time in your life you did something for yourself. Don't forget that because of a manager who shares similarity to your mother."

Kyoko sniffled, before wailing into his jacket. She had forgotten it…she was so eager to do well for others, she wasn't focused on her own enjoyment. Maybe that's why Yukiko refused to settle in, because there were too many outside forces at work for Kyoko's approval, and she was scared. Kyoko apologized to her character mentally as she cried, realizing that yet again she was at the mercy of others' approval, not her own.

It took a moment, but Kyoko finally began to realize her outside surroundings again. She looked up, and realized with widening eyes exactly whose arms she was settled in, and who was smiling tenderly down at her. She blushed, and took a giant step back as she wiped hastily at her eyes, knowing she'll have to have her make-up redone. "I…I'm sorry Tsuruga…" She quickly apologized, knowing that wouldn't be enough. With horror she realized that her make-up had disappeared from her face onto his shirt, "I…I'll pay for the dry-cleaning…" she weakly stated, but Tsuruga waved away her statement.

"What type of person would I be if I agreed to that?" He asked with a tilt of his head. He was still worried about her, and he voiced those concerns, "Are you okay?"

She smiled bravely, "I think I needed that…It's been so long since I've cried like that," She admitted as she took a deep breath, avoiding his eye contact, "I…I think I need to go get my make-up redone."

Tsuruga wanted to assure her she looked beautiful, but his gracious deceit would be realized as soon as she stepped on set. He took a step to the side so she could get by, smiling at her softly as she hastily walked by. She might not realize it, but the fact that she stepped into his arms again for the unloading of her sorrows made him want to hold on tighter.

He sighed, feeling Kyoko's confusion about Tomiko Seto. He still felt like Tomiko Seto knew something that she was not sharing, but he wasn't the one to discover it. If he tried to get closer to Tomiko Seto, especially with Kuu and Julie around, Tomiko might realize his true identity, and that could be dangerous.

After the make-up artist exclaimed over Kyoko's messed up appearance, and the actress's meek apology, Kyoko was sitting and mulling over, not Tsuruga, but over Yukiko. She was determined to go without NGing, and the only way that can occur, is if she finds Yukiko.

As the make-up artist wiped away the old make-up, Kyoko wiped away previous scenes she had done so miserably. The make-up artist re-applied the foundation, and Kyoko rethought Yukiko's past. Yukiko went from being a beloved wealthy daughter, to a poor male on the run with his 'brother'. Was it worth the risk? Yes, her betrothed was a man like Shou, but to leave her parents and her lifestyle to risk starvation?

Kyoko mulled over it, and realized that Yukiko had seen real love at some point; otherwise she would have meekly followed her father's command. She probably had felt it even, knowing that its existence was true. Okay, now that was figured out…does she still have someone that she loves?

Kyoko scanned over the description of her character again as the make-up artist started the detail work. Yukiko was not in love, but her sister was...with the man she was betrothed to. Oh. Kyoko's eyes widened, and in her mind she could see Yukiko nodding sadly to Kyoko's thoughts. For her to stay and agree to this marriage, meant hurting her beloved sister. She didn't want to marry the man, nor wanted her sister to have to deal with his womanizing ways, so instead she became a man in hopes to have her sister follow her. Everything was for Nuriko.

Kyoko smiled confidently, her eyes narrowing as she latched onto Yukiko. She found her…she just hadn't been looking hard enough. "I really need to stop worrying about my own life…" Kyoko murmured too softly for the make-up artist to catch.

With this motivation figured out, everything else would fall into place. Yukiko's manly self would be whoever she needs to be to protect her sister…even if that means directing the pain over to herself.

She thanked the make-up artist, and went to her dressing room to get changed into Yukiko's manly attire. "Kyoko, you've played these emotions before. You already see Keiko as a sister, it's not like you have to pretend like in Shou's music video," she coached herself as she studied herself in the mirror. She closed her eyes, inhaled and clasped onto the spirit of Yukiko. Yukiko smiled into the mirror confidently, before walking out, prepared to face the world.

"Cut! And we're done this scene!" Shinkai called out, and Kyoko breathed out with a smile. The director gave her a thumbs up before going to talk to some of the crew members.

The actress grinned at Tsuruga, who returned the smile, "Found her." She crowed, before looking at him with determination, "And she will stay."

"And all it took was a little clearing out of the anxious thoughts."

"Not to mention Tomiko Seto wasn't around when we began…that might have brought on the anxiety." She whispered inconspicuously to him, and he bit back a grin.

"What are you going to do about that?" he questioned her quietly, as the subject of discussion was in the room, as well as her other family members.

" She is a good manager, and is really organized. I shouldn't hold it against her that she looks like my mother."

Tsuruga didn't like that, "Even when she makes you doubt your acting?"

"She only brings forth doubts that already in the back of my mind," Kyoko argued, "It's not like she puts new thoughts in my mind."

"Are you sure about that? I feel like your anxiety has tripled since she has become your manager."

Kyoko shook her head stubbornly, "I will not fire someone because she looks like my mother."

The older actor wanted to express that was exactly why she should be fired, but didn't want to do this conversation with an audience, even if the audience couldn't hear their words. "What's next on the agenda for you today Kyoko?" He asked, and she smiled.

"Well, I'll go ask _my _manager." She replied cheekily, before walking over to where Tomiko Seto was. Tsuruga could have throttled her if she wasn't so happy. He felt like this wouldn't last though. He looked at the text on his phone again. It was from the President, and Tsuruga was supposed to appear at Takarada's house after he was finished work. Perhaps now they could figure out what to do with this situation that was still there, even if Kyoko didn't think so.

**A/N Yes, this chapter was longer than most of my other chapters, thanks for noticing! :P Okay, off to studying, a.k.a… reading all the stuff I was supposed to have already read for my English course. See, I don't procrastinate only on fanfics…. I procrastinate **_**everywhere**_**. Hehe. **


	26. Keep Hold of the End and It'll Unravel

**A/N It's been a week, here's another chapter! :P **

**Chapter 26**

After dropping off Yashiro, Tsuruga heading over to Takarada's house, feeling a little nervous. He knew Kuu and Julie were there, and to be honest, he had no idea how to act around Julie. Would she berate him for leaving without saying goodbye and not communicating with them, or was the video he made last year enough?

He didn't have to worry, because when Sebastian let him into the room, he was not the focus of the attention. Kuu and Julie were having a shouting match, while Lory watched on with amusement. Kuu was pleading with his wife, who had a bag of chips in her hand.

"You have _had_ enough. I don't care if you're still hungry; the doctor said nothing before you fall asleep." Julie told her husband stubbornly.

"That quack doesn't understand that if I don't eat when I need to eat, than my sleeping will be disturbed. Besides, think about the jet lag, I won't be going to bed for at least another few hours. Can I please eat?" Kuu asked, and Julie looked away in frustration. Kuu took that moment to snag his wife around the waist and kiss her tenderly, while using his other hand to take away the bag of chips.

Julie giggled before sighing, "You're hopeless." She pushed him away with a manicured hand before noticing Ren standing at the door.

She smiled and walked over to him, holding out her arms, "Come here." She told her son, who smiled sheepishly before stepping into her arms. Even though she was half a foot shorter than him, Tsuruga still felt safe in her arms, like the world could not hurt him. They stood there for a moment, before Julie withdrew first with only a few tears glistening in her eyes.

"It's been a long time since I've held you in my arms."

Tsuruga ducked his head, "I'm sorry…"

She ruffled his hair, "I understand. However, Kuon is not the son I'm most worried about at the moment."

He sighed in relief. The hug was almost enough to break down his resolution to stay as Tsuruga…any guilt tripping from his mother would have ruined him. He sat down in a chair before speaking, "I admit I was more than a little surprised to hear you two were coming to Japan. Why did you two come? I know Kuu-sama doesn't have any movie promotions as an excuse this time."

Kuu looked at his wife and sighed, "Kyoko had called us, and at the end of the call we overheard her manager ,who we now know is Tomiko, yelling at Kyoko. You can imagine our concern, as well as a little confusion when we realized that this was our old friend who was Kyoko's manager."

Tsuruga sat up, paying attention, "She _yelled_ at Kyoko?" He thought it was just snide comments, and bad instruction.

Julie nodded sadly, "Kyoko's sobs afterwards…were heart wrenching. I've never heard such grief, and I never want to hear it again. Which is why we came over; we think that Kyoko isn't strong enough to deal with this on her own."

Tsuruga fidgeted, not sure if even to his parents he should reveal what he knew. He looked at Takarada, who took that as a sign to start talking, "When Kyoko first met Tomiko Seto, she mistook Seto-san as her mother."

Kuu and Julie's eyes widened, "W…What?" Julie asked, and Tsuruga nodded.

"She told me about this too, but she's disregarded it as being fallacy. Does Tomiko Seto have any siblings?" Tsuruga questioned, trying to find some clarity.

"No, she's an only child. Her parents died a few years before she and Manzo started dating, and she was living with distant relatives," Kuu replied, running a hand through his hair, "This is…unexpected. Why would Kyoko accept someone as a manager that looks like her mother?"

"Kyoko has always had a weak spot for her mother since childhood," Tsuruga caught his mother's perceptive gaze on him, and he added weakly, "or so it seems."

She raised an eyebrow, "Hmm. Perhaps I need to do a little digging of my own while I'm shopping with her tomorrow. That girl needs to start dressing better."

Tsuruga smiled, "She does well for her budget."

"That's another thing. Boss, why is that girl paying for her own training? That's plain ridiculousness!" Julie sputtered, her mother bear look now on the president.

"She wanted to. She's a stubborn one when it comes to others paying for things she thinks she ought to." Takarada replied smoothly, and she frowned.

"Well, there's being polite, then there is being plain foolish. When other children have parents to pay for things like that, for her to do it on her own…" She trailed off.

Tsuruga sat back and watched his parents. For them to feel so protective of Kyoko, he probably should feel jealous, but he enjoyed the fact that they liked Kyoko so much. He agreed with them anyhow, she paid for a lot. She never mentioned her worries and with the dramas she's been doing lately it's not like she is starving, but he knew that with school tuitions things were a bit tight. If his parents wanted to help her out, he had no complaints.

He didn't realize that his mother was watching him as he thought about this, and she glanced at Takarada. "How long has this been going on?" She asked, gesturing to Tsuruga's face.

The president looked over at Tsuruga and groaned at the face he saw, "Over a year."

Tsuruga quickly adjusted his face to be more neutral, but it was too late. His mother knew, and there was a calculating, matchmaking look on her face. "Oh really? And how come you haven't done anything about it?"

"M…" He was about to complain, but he recomposed himself to be a bit more professional, "Julie-san, there are reasons for why I don't believe I can make Kyoko happy…" he began, but Julie cut him off.

"Both of you are such loveable idiots. I noticed you two talking so closely at the set, and you're never that close with anyone. She seemed to be pretty happy to have your attention as well."

His eyes widened, and he stopped his happiness from showing, "Kyoko is in the LoveMe section, as you both well know. She doesn't feel like she's capable of feeling love, and doesn't want to risk getting hurt again."

"Foolishness. She feels love, she just doesn't acknowledge it for what it is, like most people. I'll speak with her tomorrow."

"Please don't." Tsuruga replied, feeling panicky. His mother wasn't known for being subtle when she was wanting to change someone.

"Trust me, I'll be tactful." She promised, and the three men looked away from her simultaneously to exchange a look of disbelief. She caught her husband's look though, "I will. I would never do anything to hurt Kyoko." Her smile turned a little bit mischievous however, "If this trip ends with my two sons dating, than I'm sure I'll live for centuries."

Tsuruga felt like he should warn Kyoko, for she was going to the shopping trip unaware of Julie's plans. Julie seemed to know his thoughts, so she pointed at him accusingly, "Don't ruin my fun Tsuruga-san, or I will ruin yours."

He sighed, "Can we get back to talking about Tomiko Seto and Kyoko please? The only thing I can think of is talking to Shou Fuwa, but I don't want to."

"Love rival?" Julie asked Takarada, who nodded. Tsuruga looked at the two conspiring adults with a feeling of desperation. If one person could rival Takarada on wanting to play matchmaker, it was Julie. She took credit for over a dozen couples in Hollywood, and the actor felt like she was planning to do so over here as well, but with himself.

"Not a love rival, he's only a childhood friend." Tsuruga corrected.

"He was the reason why Kyoko-chan wanted to come into show business initially, so a little more is there than a childhood friend." The president replied smoothly.

"Shou Fuwa…hmm. Don't we know some Fuwas?" Julie asked her husband, who had taken the opportunity to start eating again.

"Fuwa…they own a chain of Ryokans, don't they?" Kuu replied thoughtfully, causing their son to blink at them in surprise.

"You know Fuwa?"

"Their Ryokans _are_ well-known Tsuruga. We've never been, though I've heard their chain is well-known for their professional attitude."

Tsuruga blinked, not sure why he didn't know this. He didn't ever do research on Shou Fuwa, but maybe he should have, "Kyoko lived at their Kyoto location when she was a child."

"Kyoto? Really?" Kuu looked at his wife, struggling with his thoughts. Julie touched his arm gently, urging him to speak his thoughts. Kuu looked at his son, and hesitated for a moment before stating, "I do believe that Tomiko Seto lived in Kyoto as a child."

Tsuruga took that in for a moment, "Then does that mean Tomiko Seto could be Kyoko's mother?" He asked, and Kuu shook his head slowly.

"For that to have happened that means…." Kuu ran a hand through his hair, feeling troubled, "…that means Tomiko had a child with someone else when she was engaged to Manzo."

Julie's eyes widened, and her grip on Kuu's arm tightened ever so slightly, "We need to be careful with how we go about this. If we're wrong, we'll have to apologize for a lot of misunderstandings."

"If we're right, Kyoko's career will be ruined if this becomes public knowledge. She'll forever be branded as an affair child. Nothing can bring her back from that with how the media will twist it." Tsuruga replied grimly.

"This will be dangerous no matter if you guys are right or wrong if the public learns about this. Tabloids can twist anything, as you all know very well," Takarada warned, "I think the first step is for me to bring Shou Fuwa in for a little discussion. He's someone who cares more about his personal image than anything, so he doesn't gossip. Even if you can't stand him Tsuruga, is he someone we can trust?"

Tsuruga grimaced, hating how all of this relied on Shou. "As much as I hate to admit it, when it comes to his image, he'll be safe. He'll realize that if this is discovered, that he'll be put into a bad light as well."

Takarada nodded, figuring that, "Then while Kyoko and Julie are shopping, I'll get Shou Fuwa in here to talk to me."

**A/N. dum dum dummmmmm. Can I take this moment to share how much I love Julie? She's always been a kick-butt type of character in my mind. Review and share the love! :P **


	27. Answers and Questions

**A/N I was planning to write a chapter for Monday, but life got busy! So here's the chapter, fresh off the presses of my mind. :P Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

The next day was one full of new information that was ready to be revealed. That was the positive note that Julie kept thinking when she went over to pick up Kyoko. As soon as the girl came in, she was thanking the model profusely for the opportunity, which plucked at Julie's heartstrings all the more.

"Oh, it's just shopping Kyoko-chan, it's my pleasure." Julie spoke brightly, not mentioning that she was planning to pay for every piece of clothing that looked good on the actress. Tsuruga had warned her that she'd probably have to manipulate Kyoko into agreeing, and Julie was ready.

"I know, I just…clothing has never been anything important to me except for when I'm playing a role." Kyoko admitted, "I'd like to be more into clothing, but I never knew where to begin."

"You have style, don't you? I thought I heard about how you went to Box-R wearing Natsu style clothing to get into character?"

Kyoko ducked her head, "Yes, but…that's not my _own_ style. Natsu's style is so fashionable, yet I would never feel comfortable in something like that."

Julie took a deep breath, and then started educating Kyoko on exactly why clothing was important. This was something Julie was passionate about, and there were several times that Kyoko had to loudly exclaim for the older woman to keep her eyes on the road.

Meanwhile, Shou Fuwa was walking into LME, appearing as confident as he did not feel. He had no idea why he had an appointment with the President of a rival agency, or even why his company allowed it so easily. Did this Takarada guy have that much power in this industry, that he could call people in on a whim? Shou's schedule got rearranged for this meeting, and he didn't particular feel like committing to it. Shouko was the one who forced him out of bed to get here on time.

He was taken up to the office and sat down; frustrated that he was expected to wait for the president who would be in "shortly". That meant he had maybe thirty minutes to kill before the guy showed up. The singer sank down in the seat and checked his phone, smiling at finally getting a response from Keiko. He was against this relationship in the beginning, especially since this girl had a beast of a mother, but…Keiko was weird. For a girl who says she likes him, for him to have to wait for a text back…that's unexpected. It confused him a little. He was used to girls waiting by the phone for him.

As he thought about this, Takarada showed up. The man was wearing suit, which if Shou would have known better, would have freaked him out. The president meant business, yet Shou had no idea what was coming.

Takarada shook the singer's hand before sitting down and looking at Shou carefully, "Tell me all you know about Kyoko's mother."

Shou Fuwa blinked, not expecting the conversation to go in this direction. He thought this was a conversation about him switching agencies, "Uh, what would I know?" He asked with a careless shrug. The president wouldn't take that though.

"Shoutaro Fuwa, that's your real name, correct?" Takarada raised an eyebrow, "Your parents raised Kyoko for a few years while her mother disappeared."

"That bitch should have stayed away longer." Shou muttered, and the president caught every word.

"I see. So," Takarada leaned in with a calculating smile, "How does a man go so quickly from one sister to another?"

Shou's eyes widened slightly. This man has to be bluffing, "What are you talking about?" He asked with false confusion, "Keiko doesn't have a sister."

"Shinkai was right, you do need work on your acting ability," Takarada sighed in sympathy.

"Dissing me about my acting won't get you the information you're trying to get." Shou responded tightly, and then he realized what he said.

"My apologies. Now, spill what you know," The president noticed Shou was tightlipped, so he added on, "This is better for both you and Kyoko, because if this woman is who I think she is, she knows a lot that can ruin both of you."

Shou sighed. Maybe he was right, but he still didn't like being manipulated into saying what he knew. "Saena Mogami left Kyoko at my place for years without so much as a phone call, and even before that we were taking care of Kyoko for the better half of the year. I don't know exactly why, but my parents told me it was because Saena worked a lot, and single mothers are looked down upon," Shou frowned, "Next time I saw her was at the set, and she had a husband and a daughter two years younger than Kyoko, so I have no idea what my mother was talking about with single motherhood. I tried to confront Saena, and she brushed me off, threatened to ruin me."

Takarada leaned back, "You're saying that Tomiko Seto confirmed that she was Saena?"

"Kyoko's denying it if she's saying otherwise," Shou replied grudgingly. He had heard of Takarada's powe r in the business…if someone can do anything about this situation, it was this guy. "I'd recognize that she-devil anywhere. She makes psychopaths look like innocent angels."

"What did she do that was so horrible?" Takarada asked, and Shou looked at him suspiciously.

"Kyoko obviously hasn't talked to you about this, whatever, it's not my problem," Shou leaned forward and looked at the president squarely, "Saena Mogami abandoned Kyoko at our house. Whenever she showed up, Kyoko tried to make her happy, but her mother just pushed her away. When Saena was in Kyoto, she never went anywhere with Kyoko, barely even hung around with her. My parents often talked about how if they didn't call Saena, she never would have even come."

Shou had to add something else, "I once asked my parents why we had Kyoko at our house all the time, and their response was to keep her safe. Once I grew up old enough to realize the pain Kyoko was going through, I was glad when Saena disappeared."

"Saena was a danger to Kyoko?" Takarada asked sharply and Shou scoffed.

"Are you kidding? I checked under my bed for Saena, not monsters. If anyone can cause Kyoko pain, it's Saena. And you have that woman as her manager."

While Takarada and Shou were having their meeting, the girl they were talking about was in distress. She was staring at the large amount of clothes she had tried on, and the credit card in Julie's hand. "J….Julie-san…"

Julie clucked her tongue in disapproval, "I thought I told you to call me mother."

"M…Mother. That's a lot of clothing. I thought you said you'd like to buy me a few articles." Kyoko was doing the math in her head, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to pay for all of it with a month salary, yet Julie didn't bat an eyelash. The young actress had tried on everything Julie had thrown at her, and whenever Kyoko said she liked it, Julie had put it aside for 'the final decision at the end'. Kyoko hadn't realized that the final decision was just Julie deciding they had enough of _one_ store. This was the third store they were in.

Julie looked at the pile and smiled at Kyoko, "This is a few! An actress needs to be in style, and these items are just the basics. These are pieces that will never go out of style depending on what accessories you put together with them, and they are fashionable. Plus, you look gorgeous in them!"

"I…I thought that this was just you helping me choose, not me taking advantage of you. I can't accept this." Kyoko sputtered.

Julie sighed and placed a hand on her heart, "Kyoko. I'm ill. Can't you think of this as a last dying wish of a mother?"

Kyoko blinked in shock, "You're ill?"

"Yes…deeply ill, the doctors don't know what is wrong." Julie sighed as she handed over her credit card to the store clerk.

"H…I'm sorry. I didn't know. Are you okay to be up and about? I don't want you to feel worse!" Kyoko replied compassionately as Julie handed her bags of clothing.

"Yes…I am minutes to death if I don't get some food in my system right now!" Julie spoke cheerfully as she walked out of the store. Kyoko followed her, and realized what the bags were in her hand.

"M…Mother!" She was horrified. Julie had distracted her long enough to pay for the clothing.

Julie smiled in satisfaction, "I have the receipt, you can't return them. Now come along, the food court calls for us!"

Kyoko was going to protest, but at this point, she recalled some words that Tsuruga had said when he called last night. He had called with a question about the script, but now she realized that he was warning her about his mother and her…habits. Tsuruga had shared a story about a manipulative model he knew that spoke of her death very lightly in order to get what she wanted, and it worked. Kyoko smiled as she recalled his description of this "model", and that the model would do things that others would have a hard time agreeing to, but that she was just doing it with the goodness of her heart.

The actress smiled and followed Julie as the older woman started ordering from the menu for the both of them. Though Kyoko would figure out a way to pay back Julie, she did appreciate the gesture. The clothes were beautiful, and Kyoko felt pretty in them. It was almost as good of a feeling as when she was in costume, being in these clothes.

"Kyoko, can you help me with this?" Julie asked, and Kyoko was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw the load of food on the tray.

"t…This is for us?" Kyoko stammered. The tray was crammed full of food…enough to feed her for a month.

"Don't be silly, that's for you! This one is mine." The model replied as she grabbed her own tray.

"Oh…" Kyoko couldn't help but wonder if she would stop eating like Tsuruga if she was around Julie for a long period of time, "Th…thank you."

Julie smiled cheerfully, "Come, let's sit downd and eat. I have lots of questions for you. You're not getting away until you have fulfilled my curiousity." She led the way to the table, and suddenly Kyoko felt very afraid.

**A/N what questions will Julie have? What will Takarada do with the information that he has? SO MUCH TO WONDER ABOUT! :P Reviews are lovely, but you guys already know that. :P**


	28. Shopping and Talking

**A/N New Chapter! Made sure to do it early today so I wouldn't be late again. :P**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Kyoko looked at Julie hesitantly, as the older woman sat down across the table from her. Julie's eyes narrowed, and a bright smile appeared on her face while Kyoko took a cautious bite of food. "So, Kyoko, any boys you're interested in?" She asked cheerfully, and Kyoko swallowed fast.

"E…Excuse me?"

Julie smiled, "Oh come on, I've been _dying_ to have a child that'll actually talk to me about these sorts of things! I know you're in the LoveMe department, but surely you're having _some_ feelings towards a man?"

Kyoko looked around, hoping for an escape route but finding nothing. "I…I've the lost the ability to love. I can't do it." She admitted darkly, but Julie scoffed at the notion.

"Really. Takarada-san allowed that type of thinking all this time? I don't believe it. Darling, if you're not a lover, then no one is. I've seen you around Keiko, around Kuu and around myself. You're yearning for love and you give it so easily. What's so different between that family type of love and a lover's love?"

Kyoko stared at Julie, her demons that often only swirled deep within her started to appear, "I give it so easily? Yes, that was always my problem…giving love so much, so foolishly much, when none was given back my way and even was thrown in my face." She replied with a voice of shadows, "Love…is my biggest fear."

Julie watched as Kyoko kept talking about love so darkly, so despairingly, and realized why Kuu said it was something indescribable and she had to see it for herself. Julie really wanted to find this Shou Fuwa guy and punch his lights out now, but knew that he wasn't the route of the problem. He just stupidly made the problem worse.

Meanwhile, Takarada was using Shou's words against him now that the president had gotten the information he needed. This man was the reason why Kyoko was in the LoveMe department, and he really wanted to get that across to this man. "Cause Kyoko pain you say, yet you did that, didn't you." He replied simply, causing Shou to blink.

"W…What?" He was not expecting the quick change in the conversation, but the president stared at him knowingly, and part of him wondered if this was the true intention of Takarada. Of course, he didn't know that this was just the president's true personality coming out from behind the curtain.

"You say that Saena is the one that caused Kyoko the most pain, yet her mother isn't the reason why she feels unloved, truly. Sure, Saena abandoned Kyoko, but you did worse. You led that girl's heart on, became the reason why her life was able to be full of happiness, then told her it was all a lie so that she could be your maid."

"Kyoko told you that?" Shou scoffed, knowing he had to be careful what he said here. Takarada might not be his own president, but he had power over his career. "She's exaggerating."

"So if I did a little background check on Kyoko and you, I won't find evidence of you throwing her out of your life without even lifting a finger yourself? What is a girl supposed to do with that type of closure?" At that question, Shou recalled the security that was called in when Kyoko first confronted him. He grimaced.

"Shou, I don't think you're a horrible guy, but you're horrible with relationships. A girl is a flower that is delicate, but has thorns. Love is a beautiful thing that every person needs, and when someone's been hurt enough times they will turn away from true love for fear of being hurt. That's why your girlfriends never seem happy, and why eventually Keiko will get fed up with you as well."

The singer blinked. When did this turn into a conversation about his love life? He was still thinking about the monstrous Saena. "K…How did you hear about Keiko and I?"

"Are you dating her because you know she's Kyoko's half-sister? Or because you're interested in her?" The president pressed, "Because do you _really_ want two of Saena's daughters hating your guts? You're scared of their mother, is that really the wisest decision?"

Shou blanched, but kept up his cool façade, "Look…Keiko asked me, who am I to deny her?"

Takarada sighed, "Good thing I cancelled your day appointments…we're going to be here for awhile."

The younger male's eyes widened and he turned to look at the door, where the president's male butler whatever person was casually standing in front of. He turned back to Tarakada who now was in front of a powerpoint projection that had the LoveMe symbol on it. "So…what is love…" Lory began, and Shou barely kept in his groan.

Kyoko was getting the speech about why love was so worth the vulnerability. "I don't know how to explain it, but when you're with someone who cherishes you as much as you do the, it's…amazing." Julie told her breathtakingly, "The fights are even worth it."

The actress couldn't help but shake her head slowly, "I used to think it was, but…no one has loved me back equally, so how would I know?"

"You're only eighteen," Julie couldn't help but chuckle, "You've only been coolly rejected once. Before I met Kuu, I had horror love stories up the wazoo."

Kyoko's curiosity flickered, "Like what?"

Julie leaned back, "Well, there was Ryan, who slept with my best friend and called me during it to ask if we were still on for the movie date the next day. There was Cory, who I only learned was dating me because I had a car and he didn't…I didn't find this out until he crashed it into a tree. One guy dated me while dating three other girls at the same time. That one was almost funny because I found his schedule…it was so complicated that it was almost sit-com material!" She looked at the younger girl, whose jaw had dropped slightly, "Shall I go on?"

"No… how did you survive it?"

"Once I got past the embarrassment, I realized that he was a jerk who thought that treating girls like that was okay. Yes, it hurt, and it took me awhile to get over all of it, but I threw myself into life and focused on living a life I wanted to boast about to my future children. So here you are," Julie beamed, "And I wouldn't change a second of my life, because through it all, I met Kuu, and you...and had Kuon."

Kyoko smiled weakly, "That's one way of looking at it."

"And for you, without Shou, you wouldn't have found your love of acting…and Tsuruga Ren." Julie giggled at the girl's eyes, "Oh, everyone can see it! And I think it's wonderful for you to start such a relationship with him."

Kyoko couldn't believe she just got a blessing from Julie, even if it was completely preposterous, "I…it's not like it."

"Is my source wrong?"

"Well…we became friends…but…"

"But nothing! You two have such chemistry, and Tsuruga Ren isn't a man who could love you equally."

"He thinks he's not able to have a relationship, that he's not allowed to be happy."

Julie got too caught up in the conversation and was about to ask why, but then she remembered her place. Kyoko noticed the silence and added on, "Besides, he likes a high school girl. I found out last year."

"Weren't you a high school student last year?" Julie asked, and Kyoko stared at her. The older woman raised her hands, "Fine, I'm sure you don't want to hear anymore. Next stop, hair salon. I made an appointment."

Numbly, Kyoko followed Julie. She refused to allow the thoughts that Julie had suggested to enter her mind. There was no way, no way.

A few hours later, Shou was still sitting in Takarada's office, his mind so overloaded with information that he couldn't move. He vaguely heard the door open and two women come in, but he didn't move.

"What happened?" He heard an older woman ask, and Takarada chuckled.

"Just one of my little chats about the more refined aspects of love and relationships, that's all."

"Oh, Takarada-san…" Shou felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Even I feel sorry for you, Shou. These talks can get lengthy and overwhelming."

He looked up and was stunned. Kyoko had gone and done herself over, something that shocked him no matter how often she did it. Kyoko's hair was long now and blonde. Shou was reminded of how she looked during his music video shooting, but her hair wasn't quite as long and only stopped halfway down her back. It was layered, and she had bangs that swept across. But that wasn't what startled him, but the fact that Kyoko was smiling in sympathy down at him. She was _smiling_, and didn't seem to have a problem with him on her turf.

He stood up quickly and stared at her, "What are you supposed to be?" She was dressed differently too, like she had style or something.

Kyoko was about to rise to the taunt, but Julie walked over and placed a comforting arm over Kyoko's shoulders, "She's beautiful, like always."

"Whatever." Shou replied dismissively, but then caught Takarada's eye. The president raised an eyebrow. "I mean, you look pretty." Shou amended, and Kyoko smiled.

"Thank you. I heard about you and Keiko…I hope you two will be happy." She looked over at Takarada, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes…Sit down, I need to speak to you about something Shou just told me."

Kyoko glanced at Shou, who looked away, "I…I need to go." He left quickly, and now Kyoko was worried.

"If Shou doesn't want to be around, this must be bad." She weakly stated.

Takarada looked at Julie, who looked at him pointedly and shook her head. He sighed, knowing that this was not the right time to say this, but wasn't sure when else to say it. Better now, then never.

**A/N Cliffhannnggeeerrr. :P Reviews are nice, as always. This is a fun story to write, and that's because I know you all are enjoying it! Because you told me…through reviews. :P **


	29. Cop out a feel of Love

**A/N I know, it's late… awkward. Not much to say in my defense…enjoy! **

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Kyoko didn't notice the look between Julie and Takarada, because she was proud of herself for how she dealt with Shou. Julie reminded her something important, that she never truly realized before. Without the disaster by the name of Shou, she wouldn't have the life she had now. She would probably still be in Kyoto, living in misery and hoping her mother would come back. So in a way, Shou was a good thing because he took advantage of her. She still wanted to destroy him, but without that feeling she would have never met all the people that were in her life right now. She couldn't imagine life without Moko-chan, Maria and everyone else she has met. For the first time in her life she was accepted for who she was, and in a begrudging way she could say that was thanks to Shou's jerkiness.

Takarada cleared his throat, and Kyoko came back to the present. "Kyoko…I…had a little conversation with Shou about your history with him, in an attempt to figure out the root to why you are in LoveMe."

Kyoko's eyes widened, and she heard Julie mutter under her breath, "Such a cop-out."

"What's a cop-out?" The actress inquired, and Julie waved off her curiosity.

" It's difficult to explain, but you'll realize soon enough what a cop-out is from this conversation."

Puzzled, Kyoko turned back to Takarada, "And did you figure out the root?" She asked politely, but wary. She didn't like when Takarada interfered, because he always made it into a bigger thing than it was.

Her surprise could not have been bigger when he gestured for her to sit down, "Is this a conversation that Julie is allowed to be a part of, or would you like her to leave? She will not take offense." He told her seriously, and she looked out of the corner of her eye to see Julie nod in agreement. The older woman was curious, but she trusted the president to do best.

"I…I don't mind if she stays. I'm sure she'll get it out of me later anyway." Kyoko replied with a weak laugh, and Julie chuckled.

"You're getting to know me so well." Julie sat down beside the girl, and took her hand in a supportive gesture.

Takarada looked at Kyoko with a look of divine knowledge, "Kyoko, your feelings about love have been changing, haven't they. In the last year, I've noticed you protesting less when it comes to love to the point that you took this script without batting an eyelash when you realized your character would be falling in love with Tsuruga."

Julie rolled her eyes away from Kyoko's sight as the actress paled, "Th…That doesn't mean anything," She turned to the woman, "Is this what a cop-out is? A ridiculous statement made by someone?"

The American patted her hand gently while trying to bit back laughter, "Just listen to the president, he's trying to help you."

Kyoko ripped her hand away from the American, "You're laughing at me," she spoke accusingly, trying desperately to get away from their comments in case she crumbled, "Your stories were only of boyfriends hurting your heart. What about when family hurts it first?" She looked at the president, "That's what you wanted to talk about right? It's been in your eyes since you first met Seto-san and noticed my reaction. The root to my love problems is the fact that my mother never loved me and wished I was never born. I was the root to her problems, and she couldn't wait until the moment I was old enough to be left alone to disappear."

Julie and Takarada both flinched at how open she was with this, but Takarada looked at Kyoko intently, "Are you happy to be alone?"

"W…No one is."

"Then you need love. It's that simple. If some people find it worth dying for love, you can suffer a little to find someone who loves you in return. You've been grieving for over a year and a half on lost love. If you're still grieving, then you need to leave LoveMe immediately, because there is no help for you."

Kyoko and Julie stared at him in shock, "Boss, that's a little…"Julie protested, but he held up a hand.

"I put you in LoveMe because I hoped to help you get through your lovefunk and find your potential. I figured it'd take a little, but what I'm seeing in front of me is someone who hasn't processed their feelings and tried to love others. If you can't get through it, then there is no need for you to be LME anymore. Am I correct?" He asked, and Kyoko froze.

"We…Well…that might not be _entirely_ accurate," She began desperately, realizing how much her life would be destroyed, "I have fans now, it's a few, but it's growing steadily with each role I have. I have friends here at LME, and friends I have from other agencies because of the roles I have. If you kicked me out, I'd lose my entire life I have."

As she went on passionately, she slowly began to see Takarada's grin widen. She stopped and looked at him, "You played me."

He shrugged, "It got you to admit there is love in your life now. All you need to do is admit that you and Tsuruga do indeed have something going on, and then we'll be fine."

She sighed, "What is with everyone? Tsuruga and I are just friends."

"Not from what everyone sees. Don't you know the saying that the couple is the last to see it?" Takarada stood up, "Confront him, and you'll see. That'll be your final LoveMe assignment, and then I'll make you an official member of LME."

Kyoko blanched, "W…What!? How did this come from a meeting with Shou to this?"

"Shou helped me realize that I've been slacking with you…that because you were doing fine with roles that I didn't need to worry so much. However, I've failed you as a president. I knew you and your mother had issues, but I never addressed them. Since Tsuruga is here where your mother is unavailable, I can use him to help address your fear of love to the final stage."

The actress shook her head, feeling used, "Ho…How can you play with someone's life like this?" She shouted, and stomped out of the room in frustration.

"Takarada…wasn't that a little harsh?" Julie asked, and when the president turned to her, she softened, "it's your own fault Takarada, manipulating her love like that."

The president was almost in tears, "I feel like I picked the wrong option, and there is no save point to go back to."

Julie made a noise of sympathy and patted his hand, "Then next time, _don't read my signals wrong_." She hissed and stood up.

"What signals?" He asked in astonishment, "I didn't pick up anything."

"You know, you're one of the most perceptive men I've met in my lifetime, yet this just pushed you back behind Kuu when he's staring at a cake and trying to have a conversation at the same time." She told him with a sigh.

"What did you say?"

"You're getting old Takarada, you're missing things. You should retire now," she launched into a frustrated monologue, "I didn't say anything, and that was the point! If I wanted you to go on a mission to piss Kyoko off and steer her away from Tsuruga, then I would have driven the car for you," Julie told him, with her hands on her hips, "I thought we were trying to figure out the mother situation."

He smiled, "Can't we do both at the same time? Tomiko Seto should be the one to confirm the truth, and Kyoko now has a mission that she'll end up doing if she fears her job."

Julie paused, but still swatted him across the head, "No need to get me mixed up in this though! I made so much progress with her today too… I almost had her ready to confess, and you just shut her back in her shell," She whined, "She's a teenager still for goodness sake, she should be shopping for clothing, applying to universities, eating too much chocolate."

"It'll work out fine…This will benefit Tsuruga as well if both of them confess their love. They'll get married, and you can have grandchildren." Takarada tried to appeal to her maternal nature.

She raised an eyebrow, and he realized they've known each other too long for this to work. They were too similar, "If this fails, I'm taking both of them back to the States. I don't care if Japan is mourning for months and your agency falls to ruin. If you mess with my children's relationship, I will personally make sure you finally get grey hair."

With that said, she swished out of the room, leaving Takarada to his worried musings. She didn't mean half she meant, and thought that Takarada had the right idea…but it still was fun to mess with the man who stole her child away.

**A/N Had you all going for a moment, didn't I? :P Will Kyoko actually do her mission? Will Takarada get grey hair? Stay tuned! **


	30. It's Me the Confidante

**A/N – Haha, I'm posting a chapter on time for once! :P Enjoy. **

**Chapter Thirty**

Kyoko sat down in the LoveMe office, feeling less furious and more worried now that she was away. She was expecting a conversation about her mother or Tomiko Seto to be honest, not about her apparent need for love. That's why she was so honest about her mother, because she figured that was where the conversation was heading anyway. Now they had more information, and she had to confess to Ren. What in this was fair?

She groaned and hid her face in her hands. She now had to confess to Tsuruga, when she didn't even know if what she felt was love. No, that was a lie; she knew that it could easily turn to love if she thought he felt the same. However, it still was annoying how it seemed like everyone thought she was hopelessly in love with him. She wasn't, she refused to get like that ever again.

As she grew more depressed while thinking about her new mission, Kanae walked in, "Oh, you're here for once." Her friend commented, and Kyoko brightened up.

"Moko-san!"

"Yeah, now you remember me. I haven't seen you since you went into your appointment for a new manager…how's that going by the way?" Kanae asked and watched as her friend deflated in front of her. She sighed and looked at her watch, "Ok, I have time. What's the problem?"

"…I would much rather talk about you!" Kyoko smiled weakly, but her friend saw through it.

"It's that bad? Talk to me, or am I not your best friend anymore?!" Kanae asked and pretended to leave, when Kyoko released it all in a very fast, almost incoherent babble. She shared how everyone doesn't like how her manager treats her, and she doesn't know how to deal with it. She also shared about Julie and the shopping trip, and Shou Fuwa having a meeting with the president.

"…and to top it off, the president has given me an ultimatum to confess to Tsuruga or leave LME." Kyoko slumped down in her chair, and Kanae had to hide her shock.

"Wow…the president knows all, huh."

"What are you talking about?" Her friend asked defensively, and Kanae looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Come on. The few times I have seen you in the last year, you've always brought Tsuruga into the conversation."

"That's…that's because he's my sensei! The advice I've gotten from him the past year…"

"…Is a lot of stuff you could have figured out on your own eventually. There's sensei, and there is friend…and then there is the person you can't wait to tell everything about your day, or wonder what their opinion would be."

Kyoko blinked, and looked at Kanae suspiciously, "For a girl who is in LoveMe, you know quite a bit…"

Kanae looked away and willed her face not to turn red, "Well…I read. It's important to know about how love works in this business. That's the one thing I've learned while in LoveMe."

"I know how it works…you become hopeless and vulnerable…"

"I've never agreed with your outlook on love, because it's obviously not true. Sure, you become vulnerable, but there are cases where that vulnerability strengthens you," Kanae flipped back her hair over her shoulder, "And it's clear that Tsuruga likes you."

"What?! How…"

"How do I know that? I've known for over a year now. Friends know this type of stuff, it's written so clearly on the faces. I say confess so you can become a true actress of LME. I wish I had a final mission that was this easy."

Kyoko's eyes widened. She did not expect this from her fellow LoveMe member, "It's not that easy! What…"

"What if he rejects you? He'd be an idiot to get your wrath. Even I'm scared of that side of you. If that's your only worry, than I say call him right now and get it over with." Kanae swiped Kyoko's phone and started searching through the contacts.

"No!" Kyoko tackled her friend and they struggled for a moment but Kyoko finally grabbed the phone. She stood triumphant, and looked at her friend, "I…I'll think about it."

"Come on! Aren't you sick of the stigma of LoveMe? Can you imagine if you and Tsuruga Ren got together, what people would say? LoveMe might get an overflowing of applicants, thinking that if they were part of this department they could find love!" Kanae was reaching, and she knew it…but she also had this idea that once Kyoko graduated from LoveMe, that the president would focus on her final mission.

Kyoko blinked, "Maybe that's why the president wanted me to do it! So that his program would get more people!"

Kanae sighed, "No, he probably just wants to help you and Tsuruga get together and get the credit."

"I'll think about it…this isn't something I can rush into…there are other parts of my life that need focus as well." Kyoko filled Kanae in about how her manager looks like her mother.

"…is she your mother?"

"I thought there might be a possibility of it being so, but it's not possible. She has a daughter two years younger than me…she was with me in Kyoto during that time."

"…If Tomiko Seto turned out to be your mother, that would be a major payday for the first tabloid to find out." Kanae mused.

This was the thought Julie had running repeatedly in her mind as she met up with Tomiko Seto. She had made it a casual "let's catch up" meeting, and Tomiko seemed to know that this meeting would need to be confidentially kept because the author had suggested a place that was well known for being paparazzi-free, as well as a restaurant that was dear to their hearts. Julie entered the private dining booth to see that her old friend was already sitting there.

Julie set her purse down and smiled at her old friend, "Well, now that it's just the two of us…"

"What are your intentions with Kyoko? Are you using her to fill the void that you've had since Kuon has left?" Tomiko asked, and Julie wasn't surprised that the woman just went straight into the conversation. Tomiko was never one to beat around the bush.

"She's a girl I hope will one day be my daughter-in-law. Until that moment, I will treat her as lovingly as I treat Kuon. We both need each other, since we both know what it's like to have a loved one disappear." Julie looked at Tomiko, "Tell me your story. Is Saena Mogami your real name?"

Tomiko sighed and looked at the door, almost wishing to escape but she knew that it was time. "Nineteen years I've kept this secret. I trust you'll keep it for nearly as long?"

"If it doesn't hurt the ones I love." Julie replied, staring at her friend intently.

"Saena Mogami is not my real name, not any longer." With a deep breath, Tomiko shared her story with her friend.

Tomiko Seto was born as Saena Mogami, to a loving couple who had married without their family's consent. When they died, her mother's cousin took her in on the condition that Saena changed her name to Tomiko Seto." In hopes to hide the disgrace of my parents' marriage I became my cousin's ward, hiding the fact I was actually her relative with adoption papers." she laughed painfully, "as soon as she could, she sent me to Tokyo for school to be rid of me. I was as happy as she was when she sent me off."

It was there that she met Manzo, and through him she met Kuu. "They were the friends I never had when I was at my cousin's house. With them, I could remember what it was like to be loved. When Manzo proposed, I was welcomed into his family with open arms." Tomiko's smile was bittersweet, "When I told my cousin, she told me not to bother sending a wedding invitation. When Manzo asked why there was no family at the wedding, I told him they had sent their regards."

Tomiko shared about the engagement, "It was a long one, as you know. Manzo and Kuu were busy with Tsukimori, I had just found my passion for writing. So we decided to hold off a little while, just to prepare for the future. So we decided to hold off a few years."

She stopped telling her story, unsure where to continue, "There was a reunion party for the cast of Tsukimori a few years after it was aired. They were always such a tight-knit group."

"I remember that party," Julie recalled, "I was so bitterly disappointed that I couldn't attend, but three year old Kuon was sick and would cry if I tried to leave."

"Yes…well…at the party, there was a lot of sake, a lot of drinking."

Julie nodded, "I feel like Kuu was hung over for weeks after that party. You definitely swore off drinking for the next couple of months and when we asked why you blamed that night." At the sudden realization, Julie covered her mouth in surprise.

Tomiko nodded, her face red with shame, "Yes, it was that night. That alcohol filled night. Manzo and I got separated during the festivities, which I was fine with since I knew the cast as well as he did. However, I wasn't wise and drank a little too much; this was the first time I drank heavily since I became legal. I didn't know my limits, and became a little too free…I didn't realize how free until a month later."

Julie wanted to wait patiently, but she wanted to know, "Who is Kyoko's father?"

**A/N ….and cliffhanger! :P You know how much I love these. Reviews are fun. :D **


	31. Revealing of long had emotions

**A/N As I assured a lot of you, that with that mean cliffhanger I left last chapter, I would give a chapter early. Here it is, 52 hours later! I'm such a nice person… :P **

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Tomiko's eyes flickered back to the present as she stared at her friend, annoyed, "You never were one to read through the whole book unless you read the ending first."

Julie shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Do you want to hear this story? Or should I leave and you can bother someone else for their deepest secrets?"

"I know I know! I'm sorry… please continue at your turtle slow pace." Julie gave her friend a cheeky smile.

Tomiko sighed and rolled her eyes, but there was a little bit of a smile as well. That disappeared as she kept telling her story, "Well, imagine my shock and shame that there would be evidence of my indiscretion. I even contemplated an abortion, but that was a fleeting thought. Back then, abortion wasn't as acceptable as it is now. Also…I wouldn't have been able to do it anyway."

"So, during those first few months before I started to show, I made plans. I had kept in touch with a few friends in Kyoto, and made plans to have the baby secretly. My one friend just had a baby, so when I started showing I told Manzo that I had to go over to help the mother with her child. I was lucky and didn't start showing until almost my third trimester, so I was in Kyoto for about six months. Manzo was upset that I didn't even call on Christmas, but that was because I was in labour."

Tomiko smiled wistfully, "The original plan was for the Fuwas to adopt her and call her their own. However, when Kyoko was born I knew I couldn't do to her what my cousin did to me. I wanted her to have a name that was her own. My friend thought I was being ridiculous, thinking I could be a part of Kyoko's life and still live my life normally in Tokyo. She understood why I wanted to do it though. So, she and her husband allowed Kyoko to live with them when I was in Tokyo, though my friend thought that Manzo would understand. I knew he might have, but his parents would not.

"So, I went back to Tokyo…where Manzo was waiting with open arms and a wedding date. He had missed me too much to keep going with the engagement. We got married almost immediately, and to make my life even more complicated I got pregnant again."

The author laughed bitterly, "This pregnancy almost killed me, the irony of it all. The pre-marital baby was smooth sailing; the one within a marriage was the most horrendous experience I ever had. Keiko and I spent a few weeks in the hospital, and the doctor suggested we should spend some time somewhere warmer, away from the city. I used that as an opportunity to go back to Kyoto, much to Manzo's chagrin. He couldn't come with us because his schedule, so I promised visits."

"Kyoko had grown fond of the Fuwa place while I was gone for the two years, and I had great difficulties transferring her back to my apartment even with the Fuwas help. She was stubborn even back then, but the idea of being able to play with a baby made the transition a little easier for her."

"So…Keiko and Kyoko actually have met before this year?" Julie couldn't believe it.

"Actually," Tomiko looked sheepish, "…Manzo's met Kyoko before too. I had a fine time when I was living there with Keiko, but there was one time when Kyoko was about six that I was with Manzo in Kyoto for a project of his; she ran up to me and tried to grab my hand. It pained me to walk away from her and make some excuse to Manzo. It took all I had not to look back."

Julie nodded slowly, starting to get a sense on why Kyoko had issues with her mother. "So Keiko and Kyoko lived together alright?"

"Oh, I've never seen two children bond so well. One cried, the other cried. It was maddening, but it made me wish I had siblings growing up. I brought Keiko with me a few times when I went back to visit Kyoko, but I stopped when Kyoko started getting old enough that she would remember that she had a sister."

Tomiko inhaled, her nerves starting to get the best of her, "During this time, I refused to watch television around Kyoko, especially when Keiko was around. What if Manzo was on the television? Everytime I had an interview with him, I was so nervous because what if Kyoko was watching on the other side? I knew the Fuwas let them watch television, and it made me nervous for all the questions.

"During my time in Kyoto, I told Manzo it was my writing sanctuary, a place I could write without Keiko clamoring over me. So when I did write in Kyoto, I would be so focused that sometimes I'd forget that Kyoko was sitting beside me. There was one time she tried to touch me while I was in the middle of a gory murder scene…" Tomiko paused for a moment, and covered her eyes with one hand, "I can only imagine what my face looked like. I never have enjoyed people touching me, but when I'm writing it gets even worse. I'm in my zone, and I get into the characters' emotions a little too much. When she inched away, I just turned back to my writing, eager to finish the scene I was working on. I hoped to explain to her afterwards what had happened, but how can you explain to your daughter what happened when she doesn't even know what job you do? Or why you're on edge all the time?"

Tomiko shrugged helplessly, "I figured it wouldn't matter anyway, since she was such a happy child. That Fuwa kid was all she would ever talk about back then…about how she'd marry her prince," She scowled, "every time I would pick her up from the Fuwas and put her in my car, my friend would chatter on about how maybe someday our children would marry. I didn't think she was serious though, because who would want their child to be married to a secret one?"

"When Kyoko was about six, that's when my writing career started taking off in a bigger way than I could ever dream. I had fans recognizing me even when I was in disguise, simply because I would forget to disguise Keiko as well. We were a star family that everyone knew about, or maybe that's just what it seemed like to me. Only a few times did I manage to go see Kyoko, but they started getting farther and farther apart. Soon, I was too focused in my career, on raising Keiko and helping Manzo when I realized a year had gone by without me seeing Kyoko. I figured it'd be okay, since the Fuwas treated her like their own child. I rationalized that I'd see her when I wasn't as busy, or when things had slowed down just a bit…when the cameras were out of my face. It was when her thirteenth birthday came and went that I accepted our fates were not supposed to be intertwined anymore. By this point, the Fuwas had even stopped trying to contact me, having just resigned to the fact I wasn't returning."

Tomiko looked at her friend, "I want you to understand, that I never meant to abandon Kyoko. I did it to protect her. Can you imagine what the tabloids would say if I admitted I had a daughter? No one would be safe."

Julie shook her head slowly, "You could have written to Kyoko, explained what happened. She was a smart kid, she would have understood."

Her friend didn't reply for a moment, but when she did she looked like she had aged a decade, "I didn't want her to just keep living her life without me. Writing a letter meant that it was final, that I was cutting off from her."

Julie sighed, "That would have been better for her, at least then the wound would have been able to heal. By not communicating with her at all, she had to come up with her own theories."

"I know, I didn't say it was the right thing."

"Why are you in her life now?"

"Well, imagine my surprise when I received contact for the first time from the Fuwas saying that Kyoko and Shou had run away for Tokyo together so that Shou could have a career as a singer. I guess I'm the reason why Keiko had such a big fangirl crush on him, because I was always looking up on him in hopes to see Kyoko. I was confused when he kept saying that he was single, since Kyoko was with him or why I never saw her. It wasn't until I became Kyoko's manager that I found out that she had been with him not in a relationship like I originally thought.

"When Kyoko was in her first commercial, I almost didn't recognize her. Me, and I was her mother. Then during my searching of Shou, I had to watch Prisoner several times to confirm it was her. By Dark Moon, I was enthralled at her ability to be a character each time and leave the traces of herself behind. The irony of her being in the remake of Tsukimori wasn't lost on me either, since it was the reason why her father became famous."

Julie froze for a moment, "I won't ask about who her father is again, but I need confirmation right now that it's not Kuu."

Tomiko blinked for a moment, then let out peals of laughter, "Even if I was intoxicated I would never touch Kuu."

Her friend frowned and crossed her arms, "And why not? I think Kuu is very one night stand material."

"Oh, I'm sure he is…if I didn't hear some of the stories from Manzo that I heard. Kuu may have been smooth in front of the cameras, but I've heard some food related incidents that had me lose my appetite. I've never been able to look at your husband the same since."

Julie was going to say something, but she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Continue on the story."

"Right, well, as Kyoko started getting steady work, we had family circumstances where I was thinking about taking on another job. I've had a bit of writer's block in the last few years so money hasn't been coming in like it used to, and I thought maybe a new job would give me inspiration. It was actually Manzo who made the comment about me managing an actor, and I instantly thought about Kyoko. I was curious if she still remembered about me, how she was doing personal. When I met her, even though I'm not one for physical contact, I felt the urge to hug her, make sure she was really there."

Tomiko laughed sadly, "The relief and disappointment that I had after she brushed off the fact I looked like her mother...it meant that I could be a part of her life again without worries of someone discovering the truth. Turns out that didn't work out as well as I thought, since you're here asking me."

Julie sighed, "It's because Kuu and I were on the other end of a phone call when you came into Kyoko's dressing room and started yelling at her…we also heard her heart-wrenching sobs after you left."

The shock that was Tomiko's face was immense, "She cried after that? _Why_?!"

Julie looked at her friend, disbelief being the first emotion that appeared, "You honestly have no idea what you said? You accused her of being a slut, using people, being a backstabbing gossiper and comparing her to Keiko all in one breath."

"I did not mean it like that at all!" Tomiko exclaimed, "I wanted her to talk to me face to face about her issues, and to stand up on her own…like Keiko does."

"Keiko's a freak of nature who had no problems with honesty," Julie replied with a delicate eyebrow arch, "You didn't think that all girls were like her did you?"

"Well, no…"

"Each child is different Tomiko, you can't use the same parenting style with Kyoko as you do with Keiko. Keiko will dish back what you serve, Kyoko will take it and suffer alone. If you're going to try and help her, you might want to figure out what's the healthiest way for her to receive your teachings."

"I…I didn't realize."

"For example, with your dislike of physical contact…Keiko probably knows this because she grew up with you around so she knows that if she ignores your first instinct to push away that you'll return a hug. Kyoko wouldn't know that, because she's someone who doesn't care for her own needs first. Keiko will go forward and apologize later; Kyoko always apologizes even when there is no wrong."

"…I noticed that." Tomiko admitted softly, and Julie relaxed.

She touched her friend's hand, ignoring the instant recoil that Tomiko did and just grabbed hold again, "You need to learn about who Kyoko is before you try and teach her anything. If you don't want her to fear you and learn to trust her, you need to follow her lead. She has a great support group to learn from, and just watch how they teach her things."

"Speaking of this support group…what are you guys doing about your son's obvious crush on my daughter?" Tomiko asked, changing the subject. Julie groaned.

"That stupid kidnapper threatened to kick Kyoko out of LME if she didn't confess her mutual feelings to Ren."

"St…oh, the president. Really? Is this the goal of the LoveMe department?"

Julie tilted her head in confusion, "You became her manager, and you don't even know what the LoveMe department is?" As she watched her friend shake her head, she felt really sorry for her, "the LoveMe department is for those who feel they have lost the ability to love, which Takarada thinks is crucial to become a star in the entertainment industry. The department is to try and get them to regain those feelings."

Tomiko's eyes widened, so Julie continued, "Tomiko, the reason why your daughter is in the department is because you abandoned her and she latched on to Shou as being her dream prince. When he gave her a flash of cold reality, she swore off love completely. Takarada gave her this ultimatum in hopes that it'll help her realize what everyone else has known for so long. That she and Tsuruga are meant to be together, that they make each other stronger."

Her friend was speechless, so with a wicked grin Julie added on, "If this goes like we plan, we could be in-laws by next year."

**A/N Nice and loonnnnngggg chapter. :P No, I didn't give away who her father is, but I relieved your worries that it is not Kuu. Reviews are nice… all of your lovely reviews are the reason why this chapter took only two days – I didn't want all of you to fall off the cliffs you were clinging onto. **


	32. More Awkward Revelations

**A/N :dogeza: … I'm SOOOOOO Sorryyy. Thanks for the private messages some of you have given me, urging me to continue writing this. This chapter was…difficult to write, in terms of figuring out where I wanted this story to go. I kept trying to write it, and failing. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. Reviews are nice. **

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

The next day, things were quiet between Kyoko and her manager. Kyoko was stressing about her confession she was supposed to do, and Tomiko was thinking about how Julie finished their conversation yesterday. Julie had left, warning her friend that if Tomiko didn't tell Kyoko, then Julie would tell the girl before she left for America. That deadline would have angered Tomiko, if it hadn't been for the pained look Julie had when she said it. Julie's last words before she left kept on repeating over and over in Tomiko's head.

"_I forgave you because I'm a mother who has made mistakes as well."_ _Julie told her friend, "I know that when you're shadowed with secrets and doubts, that having someone who listens and doesn't judge is the biggest part of being able to forgive yourself. An outsider's wise advice is a lot better than the vicious voices inside your head telling you that you are unforgiveable and deserve punishment. My hope for Kuon is that Kyoko will be that person, as I hope you'll accept me trying to be yours." _

Tomiko didn't believe that Kyoko would forgive her if she told her the truth, but she didn't want Julie to tell either. She was stuck in a maze of trying to figure out how get out of this without telling, but kept coming to dead ends.

Too late, she realized that Kyoko had said something. "What?" She snapped, and watched in sorrow as the girl cringed and tried to hide it.

"N…Never mind."

The manager sighed, "I'm s…" she cleared her throat, "I'm sorry Kyoko, I was in deep thought and missed what you said."

Kyoko straightened up slightly, "I should have gotten your attention first."

Tomiko frowned, before relaxing her face, "What did you say?"

"I just wanted to say thank you Tomiko. I feel much more organized since you've become my manager." Kyoko bowed beforeshe sank back down in her dressing room chair.

Her manager sighed, "Is the emotional trauma worth the organization?" She asked, and Kyoko paled, "It was brought to my attention that I've caused some unintentional angst for you, and for that I give you my apologies. I…I have reasons for my apparent short temper, and while my family and friends have learned to ignore it or ask for meaning, you haven't."

"…did Julie mention this to you?" Kyoko asked softly, not knowing how to take this apology, "Because it wasn't that bad, I promise you! I'm strong, I can handle it."

"But you shouldn't have to handle me," Tomiko looked at her daughter, wanting so badly to share the truth, but now was not the time. She wanted a better relationship first, before spilling out all the bad stuff. Was that so wrong? "I need to amend my attitude, or at least explain myself better. I suppose I've been taking my star status a little too literally lately."

Kyoko laughed awkwardly, "Well, I forgive you…though I don't think it's something that's so horrible a sin."

Tomiko sighed, "I have a lot more sins against you Kyoko, more than you even realize."

Kyoko was curious now, "Wh…" She was interrupted by a knock on the door, "Who is it?"

"It's Ren."

Tomiko almost was amused by the instant paling of Kyoko's face, "W…What…" Kyoko stuttered, and her manager took pity on her. The older woman opened the door by a bit and peeked her head out with a smile.

"Tsuruga, she's concentrating on getting in character at the moment. She'll talk to you later, okay?"

The actor looked at the manager with concern, "Is everything alright?"

Tomiko bristled, then remembered that what Julie and Kuu knew, then Tsuruga probably knew about too. Her smile softened, "I haven't eaten her or ripped out her organs. She's just preparing."

Her wording caused Tsuruga to bow, "I didn't mean to be disrespectful. I'll see her later then."

She closed the door and looked back at her client, "You're going to have to confess sooner than later I feel."

Kyoko blanched. "You heard about it?"

"Yes, and I think that not saying anything will cause you more pain than saying something and being rejected. Tsuruga Ren is a good man, he won't string you along."

"He's pretty good on stringing me along actually, acting like a playboy and not committing to anything." Kyoko muttered, causing her manager to chuckle.

"Only because he doesn't want to push you into something you don't want." Tomiko watched as her daughter shook her head stubbornly, before sighing. Maybe for Kyoko to be okay with loving someone else, she had to know the truth. Was now the time?

"Kyoko…why did you think I was your mother when I first met you?"

This caused the actress to pause, before glancing at the clock. Her manager noticed, "You have plenty of time before your scene. But this is very important." Tomiko couldn't even stress the importance.

"You look exactly the same right down to the measurements I committed to memory." Kyoko shrugged helplessly.

"And why did you think I wasn't your mother?"

"You hugged me. My mother would never initiate contact with me. My mother expected perfection from me when I was younger, to the point I would stay up all night to study for tests."

"Why did you think she expected perfection?" Tomiko asked, astonished.

"The first time I brought a test back that wasn't perfect she left me at the Fuwas. She didn't come back for a few weeks. That's the first time I remember being left there, though now that I think of what they told me, I actually spent quite a bit of time there before that moment." Kyoko mused.

Tomiko blanched, "You thought you were left behind because your test wasn't perfect?"

Kyoko shrugged, "When she left me at the Fuwas, she told me I had to be the perfect little girl. I thought I was being left there until I was perfect. It doesn't make sense now, but it made perfect sense back then. It gave me something I could control. If I did perfect in school, maybe mom will come back and stay." The actress rubbed at her eyes.

"Your mom…" Tomiko sighed, "Your mom was an idiot for leaving you behind."

"No, she just didn't want a child weighing her down. I wasn't wanted from the beginning, so it makes sense that she left me at the Fuwas."

"What do you mean you weren't wanted?" the older woman asked, trying to understand.

"I overheard the Fuwas talking about it once. It was after they were talking about whether my mom had been in contact with them or not recently," Kyoko began softly, not realizing she was slowly curling up in the chair and wrapping her arms around her legs, "Fuwa-san had asked the lady why they were in charge of taking care of Saena's mistakes when she and her had only been childhood friends. He was quick to say he was happy I was around, but..."

"Even though you were a mistake, your mother should have dealt with the situation better." Tomiko looked at her daughter, "I'm sorry."

Kyoko blinked, "You're sorry? Why should you be sorry? It's not like you're my…" the actress's eyes widened, and she stared at her manager coolly as it hit her, "Ah. "

**A/N… always an awkward conversation when someone is trying to reveal the truth deeply hidden for years. Reviews are nice, keep me motivated when I have nothing else to grasp onto for inspiration. **


	33. Chapter 33: Bubble Burst

**A/N I'm so sorry for the lateness of the chapter! I know I told a lot of you this chapter would come out sooner than it did… my only excuse is that it's summer. Even that's not even a real excuse… anyway, enjoy! :D **

**Chapter 33 **

Kyoko stared at the woman in disbelief, "You're my mother?"

"Yes…I'm sorry for keeping this from you for so long, but I was talking to Julie and thought…" Tomiko began, but stopped when Kyoko stood up, staring at her. Tomiko wrote murder mysteries, but she would not have even been able to describe the look of betrayal and hurt that appeared on her daughter's face.

"Is this some type of joke?" Kyoko laughed shortly, angry tears appearing in her eyes. "Do you have any idea what I had to go through because of you?"

"No, but I…" Tomiko tried again, but Kyoko had years of anguish bottled up, and her mother had just thrown in the mentos.

"This is why my mother was never around?" Kyoko spoke quietly, which was scarier than a yell. Tomiko could handle a yell, "She had another family?"

"I'm sor…"

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR APOLOGIES!" Kyoko screamed, causing her mother to become silent. Kyoko was shaking, "I have a sister, and I never knew it. You kept all of this away from me, for what? Your reputation? Your precious image not to be tainted by the bastard you had to hide away?

The actress's eyes shot fire as she stared at her mother, "Did you become my manager because I was starting to shine? Did you return only to make sure that the fact you gave birth to me would not appear?"

Kyoko's breathing became erratic as she stood there, fists clenched. "I have dreamed, for every single moment of my life, that you would return. That if I was good enough, you would return. I tried hard at the Fuwas, for you.

"You think that I wanted to be the type of person I am?" Kyoko asked, tears falling untouched, "Someone who apologizes for things, even if it's not my fault? Someone who takes others' insults silently? Someone who clings on to someone for love, only to go out of her way for revenge when it turns out to be false?"

The girl's tears turned into sobs, but she remained standing in front of her mother, "I was doing fine until you came back into my life. I had moved on, had hope for something more, hoped to be more. I had a goal, a dream, that didn't revolve around someone else. I have friends for the first time in my life, people who support me. But the minute you come back into my life, I started to revert to the person I was. Someone who was insecure, and meekly took what others gave. "

Kyoko stared at her mother, and Tomiko felt her heart shatter underneath the cold gaze, "And now you think you can give me motherly advice on confessing to the guy I love? That you can help me, and everything will be fine between us? Why? So that if Tsuruga and I would get married, that means your blasphemous name would disappear even more? That you can remain as my manager, and be there every step of the way to make sure I don't screw it up?"

"No!" For the first time in years, Tomiko fiercely grabbed hold of Kyoko, not wanting to ever let go, "That is not why I showed up!"

Kyoko wrenched herself out of her mother's grasp, "Don't touch me!" She screeched, "Don't ever touch me."

Tomiko let her hands fall to her side, as Kyoko's tears turned into laughter almost on the edge of hysterics, "Sound familiar Saena? Any moment I tried to grab hold onto you, that's all I ever heard. Even when you didn't say it and just yanked away your hand in distaste, that's all that echoed in my mind. I'm not important enough to be able to touch you."

A beep came from Kyoko's phone, a reminder that she was required to be on set in five minutes. Kyoko reached for her things and was about to leave the room, when she heard Tomiko's voice behind her.

"Is that it?" Tomiko asked weakly, "You're not even going to let me respond?"

Kyoko didn't even look back to reply, only spoke towards the door as her hand tightened on the doorknob, "You've never responded to my pleas. I'm used to the silence."

"Kyoko!" Tomiko called after her daughter, but Kyoko had already left, closing the door behind her. The manager sank down in her chair, holding her face in her hands.

As Kyoko walked down the hall, Keiko ran to catch up with her, "Are you okay? I heard your yells, but they were muffled." Keiko grinned, "Finally figured out the best way to get my mom to listen is to yell at her? It works every time."

The older girl stopped, Keiko bumping into her back. "How'd you figure that out? Years of living with her? Well, I never had the opportunity to test out and improve such theories." Kyoko bit out, causing the younger girl to blink.

"What?" Keiko was confused, but Kyoko just ignored her and continued to walk on ahead. When Kyoko got to the set, Tsuruga strode up to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. He had stepped away from Kyoko's dressing room because he thought she was getting in character, only to hear from an assistant that Kyoko was yelling at her manager.

"How can I be okay?" Kyoko scoffed, her eyes blazing, "I just found that Tomiko Seto,my manager, is in actuality my…"

She would have continued, sharing Tomiko's secret to all, but Tsuruga noticed Keiko walking in. "Let's go talk somewhere else, okay? To try and calm down, get back in character?" Tsuruga asked, knowing what Kyoko had just found out, and knew that if Kyoko spilled it out for all to hear, she would regret it later.

The actress was about to agree to the good advice, but her eyes followed Tsuruga's gaze. "Wha…" She stopped, blinked, and looked back at him in shock. "You knew. How did you know?!" She hissed quietly, for his ears only.

"I…Well…you see…" He didn't know how to respond, but Kyoko had an idea on how he knew.

"Did Mommy and Daddy tell you Tomiko's little secret of her youth?" Kyoko asked darkly, causing Tsuruga to step back in shock, recovering only a second too late.

"What are you talking about Kyoko-chan?" He asked quietly, his falsified smile in place, "You've never met my parents."

Kyoko glared at him, "I'm surrounded by liars." She shook her head and walked away, heading towards the doors leading to outside. Tsuruga followed her quickly, grabbing hold of her wrist.

"Don't leave." He pleaded softly, "Don't do this again. Don't let your personal life affect your work."

She stopped and looked at him. This time he saw through her anger and saw the bottomless pain that he knew himself all too well, "I'm always the last to know everything. Always. " She pushed away from him and left the studio, tears blinding her sight as she ran away.

The actor ran after her, remembering only too late what happened during his Katsuki acting test. He should have known that keeping secrets that involved Kyoko was the biggest way to hurt her. He had wanted to shelter her like a child protects a fragile bubble. He had forgotten that the higher a bubble ascends, the harder the fall.

Since Kyoko had her head down while running, Tsuruga saw the car before she did, "KYOKO!" He screamed, watching helplessly as she stopped and stared at the metal vehicle screeching towards her.

**A/N I know I was threatening tears writing this chapter, so I hope it caused some emotional response to you, the reader, as well! **


	34. Chapter 34 : By your side, I will stay

**A/N This chapter was hard to write… mostly because I wanted to add some things in from the manga that didn't make sense with when I started writing this story. -_- So this is a reminder – if you're confused because it doesn't follow the manga, that's because I started writing this story before Chapter 145. So, Enjoy! :D **

**Chapter 34**

Kyoko watched stoically as the car came to a stop inches away from her knees. Julia and Kuu came out of the car, the latter laughing shakily, "I almost didn't see you there Kyoko, you darted out so fast. Even in parking lots, you have to be careful."

The actress scoffed at them, "You should have had the decency to hit me, take me out of my misery."

"Kyoko!" Kuu exclaimed, shocked at her behaviour.

"Why? You guys seem to be good at hitting me in all other aspects, why not just hit me physically?" Kyoko slammed her hand on her chest, over her heart, "Even getting hit by a car wouldn't hurt as much as this."

"Did you just…" Kuu paused, trying to find his words.

The younger girl laughed bitterly, tears flowing steadily, "Just can't figure out which secret I discovered, can you."

Julia was about to join the conversation, but happened to glance around for eavesdroppers when she spotted someone. Her eyes widened, "Kuon?!"

"That's one secret I found out…" Kyoko muttered, but the two weren't listening to her anymore. They were running towards Kuon, who had fallen to his knees and was staring in their direction but wasn't seeing.

Kyoko kept walking away, planning to go hide and cry on her own, but she faltered. "Damn it." She muttered, and turned back around to where Kuu and Julie were trying to gain their son's attention, "You two need to stop coddling him, or people will know his true identity." She told them coldly.

Kuu immediately withdrew his hands, feeling abashed, but Julie was a little more stubborn. "He needs to snap out of this, or it won't matter. You need to understand…" She began to tell Kyoko, but the younger woman held up her hand to stop Julie's talking.

"You two go inside, tell them that Tsuruga and I need a few moments before coming to train. I'm sure my manager will help figure out a reason that doesn't alert people's curiousity. She seems to come up with excuses easily," Kyoko added bitterly, but softened her voice as she added, "Go. He needs you two to still act like strangers. If I can't get him to snap out of it, then I'll be the one who calls for help."

Kuu nodded in understanding, "Than we will leave him in your hands." He picked Julie off the ground, and with a slight bow, started walking away.

"Kuu, how can you just agree to leave him?" Julie protested, "You know what happens when he gets like this…we need to help him."

"We've never been able to help him when he gets like this, but maybe Kyoko can. He needs to heal, and we'll just get in the way." Her husband told her, and she frowned. She didn't necessarily agree with that line of thinking.

"Kyoko's hurting too, how can she help him?"

"Sometimes, it takes seeing someone else's suffering to realize you're not alone in pain. Maybe she'll be able to help him, maybe not…but right now, Kyoko is not focusing on her own pain, but Kuon's. Our two sons will help each other heal, because they need each other."

With those words, he managed to get Julie in, with a final glance at the two actors alone in the parking lot. He hoped his instinct was right.

Kyoko was looking at Ren, feeling exasperated. "I just want to go hide, why do I to help you?" She grumbled, but her face portrayed her worry. The actor didn't respond to her words, and stayed in the same state. She didn't know how to help him come back to the present, but knew she only had a few moments before someone came across them.

She sat down in front of him, just staring at him. "Why now?" She asked this comatose man, confused. She's never seen him like this before, so out of control of his own emotions. "You have your own demons, don't you…" she murmured.

She sat there, watching him for a couple more minutes, saying a few things to try and get him to snap out of it, but he didn't move and seemed to be falling into more despair. She sighed, "Well, since I need to fulfill my requirement with Takarada-san," She grabbed his hand softly and looked down, focusing on their joined hands, "I'm in love with you Ren."

She laughed softly to herself, "Maybe I always have been. There are times when you smile, that my heart stopped. I thought it was dangerous to look at, that it was so bright that it burned away my demons. I didn't want to get caught up in your spell…" She blinked, realizing her words. She laughed quietly, "Remember your acting test in Dark Moon? That was my first time thinking I had to be careful around you. I've been in love with you for over a year, and refused to let my heart give into that thinking."

She smiled, caught up in her own thoughts, "You're not Corn, but you've always looked out for me. If I had a problem, I always came to you first. That alone should have meant something to me earlier. When I was a child, I never shared my problems with anyone. I suffered silently, ran and cried. I went through it by myself. With you, I wanted to hear your opinion about my problems, to hear your solutions. You were the first one to see my tears of sorrow and be able to erase them."

"It wasn't only about me though. I heard your admission that you cannot be happy and felt satisfaction that you wouldn't go after this high school girl. Because that meant you would still look my way and not at some other girl," She admitted, "Though I wanted to know the reasons why you were unhappy and help you, I also selfishly didn't want you to get better. I'm a horrible person.

"But this is why you need to get back to the present Ren. You need to fight your demons away, whatever they are, because than I can have the courage to give up mine. Because if Tsuruga Ren can be stronger than his past, than I can," She continued talking to his hand, which was still in hers,

"You need to be happy. I can tell the president that I confessed to you, and then I can be on the same level as you. Then maybe, then maybe, you can look my way. Even if you don't look, that will be okay, because I will still be by your side. I will use my acting ability to congratulate you on your life, and still be able to be by your side acting. It will hurt, but it's better than not having you at all."

She took a deep breath, a tear dripping down into her lap, "Yes. That's what I'll do… I'll keep going on pretending. It's better not to say anything to you when you're able to hear me, because than you'll reject me and I won't be able to be your side anymore. I'll do this because I lov…" She looked up and froze in horror. Tsuruga was looking down at her, with a look of astonishment on his face.

**A/N hehehe. What's better than Kyoko admitting everything to herself? Admitting everything in front of a Tsuruga she thinks couldn't hear her. Reviews are fun! :D**


End file.
